Runs in the Family 3: Tresspasser
by Zenkx
Summary: Three years since the death of Corypheus, the Inquisition faces a new threat... and a new secret. [Based on the Tresspasser DLC] [Slightly AU] [Rated M for Mature themes and languages]
1. The Authoress' Notes

AUTHORESS' NOTES:

In the words of Frodo Baggins, IT. IS. DONE.

Finally finished it! Woot! Took me a while, but it's done.

Now all I have to do is wait for Dragon Age 4… and it's probably going to be a long wait. T_T

To my subscribers, sorry for dropping 26 chapters again. This is just how I work. I just wanted it done, because if you could see my desk now, I have a TON of books to catalog for our library (Yes, I am a librarian.) XD

So, CREDITS!

Thank you so much to the following people who helped me with their recorded playthroughs on YouTube, where I was able to base the story and the banter on. I don't have an Xbox One or PS4, so I wasn't able to play the DLC myself, but their channels helped me with the flow of the story. You guys are awesome and I'm sure I won't be able to finish this without all of you. Don't forget to check and subscribe on their channel!

-ScaredyCris (additional credits to this person for playing almost the entire DLC with my all-time favorite party members [Cole, Dorian and Bul])

-DanaDuchy (for her recordings of the banters)

-FluffyNinjaLlama

-xLetalis

-ShackD

Dragon Age: Inquisitions and its characters are the intellectual property of the awesome and creative people of BioWare.

Great! Now that I'm done with this… I wonder what I should write next? O_O

Like/ Favorite/ Subscribe, y'all! Or I'll hit you with bee-infested cookies! XD


	2. The Rutherfords

" _Divine Victoria won't start it until the Inquisition's various duties are over but she has… called for an Exalted Council." She said, "They are going to decide if… if the Inquisition will continue to remain… or will be disbanded."_

Josephine's voice rang in her ears, her emerald green eyes scanning the War Table, now completely devoid of all the marks and pins she had put on it, except for one single dagger, stabbed on Val Royaeux's location. With a sigh, the woman leaned forward, her hands laying down on the table, her fiery red hair spilling from down her shoulders to the map.

In truth, Alexandra Trevelyan-Rutherford was tired…too tired. It has been three years since her former arch-nemesis, a Tevinter Magister named Corypheus has died, and the Rift that he had caused to open in the sky was closed. But still, through the years, she has managed to close many other Rifts across Thedas. She had been traveling non-stop, closing them and helping absolve some of the lingering actions and disputes across the continent. Her former-spymaster, and now the current Divine of the Andrastian Chantry, Leliana, had been right. Her voice now held so much weight in the current state of the world, a weight so heavy that sometimes she couldn't bear carrying it.

But she as she looked down her right hand, seeing the engagement and wedding rings on her ring finger, she couldn't help but smile. Although the weight of her power was sometimes too much to bear, she was thankful that she had her husband, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, with her, easing her pain and helping her in everything. Cullen was her rock, her savior, her confidante and second-in-command in the Inquisition. Throughout her journeys, and ever since she had stepped out of the Fade almost four years ago when Corypheus terrorized Thedas, the man had been there for her, offering her advice, fighting beside her, and loving her through everything.

A high pitch laugh echoed from outside in the gardens, and her smile became a full grin, and she straightened from the table and headed out of the War Room, striding towards the hall of the Skyhold Castle, and towards the door that led to the gardens, where she immediately saw the commotion. Her daughter, Alona, was laughing, her arms outstretched on her sides, while Cullen had her in his arms, making her swoop through the air like a bird as he ran around the garden. A book about the Grey Wardens was at a bench near them, and she surmised that her girl was emulating griffons, which was the Warden's insignia.

"Well, this is new." Alex said as she neared them, and Cullen stopped in his tracks of making his daughter fly, before grinning at her. "I have a Mark in my hand that closes Rifts, but I think I prefer my daughter's skill in flying."

Cullen chuckled, "Give mummy a flying kiss, darling." He told his daughter, making a swooshing sound as he lifted her up towards Alex, and Alona giggled before Cullen positioned her daughter's face near her mother's cheek, and the child gave her a light kiss.

"Good mownin', Mummy." Alona said in her small, light voice, and she smiled at her, her bright emerald eyes visible under a veil of blond hair cascading in ringlets down her shoulders. Alex smiled brightly as she touched her daughter's cheek, "Good morning, darling! Has daddy been reading to you?"

Alona nodded enthusiastically, "He was weading about Gwey Wardens!" The little girl said before spreading her arms wide, "I'm a gwiffon!"

Alex laughed before she sneered comically, "Well, then. If you're a griffon, then I'm a dragon! I'm going to get you! Roaaarr!"

Alona let out a high-pitched shrieked of delight as Alex raised her hands like claws and started rushing towards the father and daughter, making Cullen gasp out on mock shock, "A dragon!" He exclaimed as he lifted Alona into his arms again, "Quick! Fly away, little griffon! Fly away!"

Cullen raised Alona up again, running around the garden as Alex tried to catch them, making their daughter laugh out loudly, much to her parent's delight. She clung to her father's arm as he lowered her down, and she slapped against the armor on his chest, "Daddy! Daddy! Stop the dwagon!"

He laughed, "Aye! I shall smite the dragon to protect the griffon!" He said as he grabbed Alex around the waist, lifting her and twirling her around, before his momentum got the best of him and they fell into a laughing heap of limbs on the grass. Alex raised herself up and leaned against his right chest as Cullen lay on his back and he grinned at her, as Alona crawled towards his left side, the two females effectively pinning him to the grass.

"Daddy, you bwought the dwagon down!" Alone cried out and making him laugh, "My daddy is a hewo!"

Cullen kissed her cheek, "Well, your mummy's a hero too, you know. Why don't you give her a kiss?"

Alona giggled and reached over to her mother, and Alex gave her kiss on the lips. "Give daddy a kiss too, mummy!"

Alex laughed and leaned over to Cullen, his amber eyes glazed with lust as she bent over and touched her lips to his. His hand crawled up her side and along her spine, making her draw away and smack him on the chest, "Not in front of our daughter, husband."

He laughed as he reached back, using his right arm as a pillow as he used his left to twirl his daughter's hair, "Have you told Josephine?"

Alex sighed as she bent over, laying her head on his chest and hearing the thud of his heart under his armor, "I did. She's preparing the people for the trip to Val Royaeux at the moment."

Cullen hummed, before looking down at Alona, who was now preoccupied with blowing the feathers on his coat, "Are we taking Alona with us?"

"We might as well." Alex sighed as she moved her head so she was now looking at their child, who gave her a bright smile as she continued to blow at her father's clothes, "Most of my Inner Circle are gone or will be going with us. Stitches and the Chargers can look after her while we're at the Council."

"I hate this." Cullen said in frustration, "Why do they have to make this Council? We saved Thedas, and we saved them. Why should they judge us for that?"

"They're afraid of me." Alex said simply, before looking up at him again, her emerald eyes meeting his amber ones, "They're scared of how much power I have in my hands, and they're envious that it's not in theirs."

"It's not like you've used your powers for evil, though." Cullen said as he shifted a little, "I'd hate to see your powers fall into the hands of Orlais or of Ferelden."

Alex scoffed as she shifted, moving to lay on his right side, and he moved his arms so that she could use it as a pillow, his hand twirling a strand of her red hair, "You call it a 'power', I call it a curse. No one should have this sort of responsibility on their hands."

The family quieted for a moment, with Alona now laying down beside her father's left side as she hummed to herself. Alex and Cullen recognized the tune, as it was the same song Alex would often sing to her before she went to sleep. In Uthenera.

"Would you like all of this to end then, wife?" Cullen asked her suddenly, and she sighed again.

"Honestly? I don't know." She admitted, cuddling to him, "I know that I probably can't, but everything is so peaceful nowadays. Can you see it, Cullen? You, me and Alona… living somewhere quiet, enjoying retirement?"

He laughed a little, "And me not shouting myself hoarse from training soldiers. Yes, I can _definitely_ see that." But his laughter stilled as he took her left hand, the one that still glowed green because of the Mark that was bestowed upon her four years ago, when the Temple of Sacred ashes exploded, "But what about this?"

Alex stared at the Mark for a moment, before she closed her fingers, entwining them with his, "I… don't know. I wish Solas was still here to tell me how I could get rid of it."

Cullen sighed, but he reached up and kissed her fingers, "Whatever you decide, you know I will accept it. I'm here for you."

She smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead, "I know. Thank you, husband." She peeked over to his left side to see that Alona had stopped humming and was now sleeping peacefully. "I think it's Alona's nap time."

"I'll let her sleep here." Cullen said as he arranged his coat so that it blanketed their daughter against the cold Frostback air, "If I move her, she'll wake and insist that I read to her more. I'll stay beside her." Alex nodded as she pushed herself up a little, "I'll tell Krem to assist with the training, then."

Cullen nodded, and she bent over and kissed his lips again, before standing up and heading out of the garden. She smiled and nodded at her soldier's as she headed towards the main hall, and going up the stairs that led to their rooms. With a sigh, she opened Alona's dresser, intending to gather clothes for her family to take to Val Royaeux, but she stopped when she looked down at her left hand, seeing the Mark. She pulled up her sleeve to look at it more clearly, only to see that the greenish light of it seemed to have spread a little, moving up her fingers, instead of just her palm a few years ago. Her heart leapt a frightened beat, and she closed her fist, looking up at the balcony and at the setting sun on the horizon. She breathed as she walked outside, her right hand grasping her left, and she felt the chills of fear run down her spine.

" _Hahren…_ " She whispered against the cold Ferelden wind, hoping that the air would carry her request to her friend, Solas. "Help me. Where are you?"


	3. The Return To Halamshiral

HALAMSHIRAL REVISITED

The ride to Val Royeaux was easy and joyful, as Alex had Alona with her, riding with her in the carriage with Cullen. The girl marveled at the scenery outside their window, occasionally riding with either Bull, Krem, Sera or Alex, and the others told her of stories about particular areas or of particular animals.

But as they approached the gates of the Winter Palace, the Inquisition soldiers forming up into lines along the path, Alex let Alona ride in her horse with her sitting in front, with Cullen and Josephine flanking her in their own horses. Her daughter silenced at the amount of people before her, and from behind her, she could hear her husband mutter.

"Another parade, another bloody negotiation." Cullen muttered out in distain as their horses walked, heading into the courtyard.

"Smiles, everyone." Josephine told him as she looked around, with a forced smile on her face, "We must be careful how we present ourselves."

Cullen looked over at her, his brows furrowed, "Why did Divine Victoria call the Exalted Council? She's kept Orlais from bothering us for the last three years."

"At increasing political cost, yes. She has done all she can but the Exalted Council has become necessary." Josephine answered as she looked over to her left, and Alex saw several Orlesian nobles, looking down at them as they passed, "Orlais would control us… and based on their many marriage proposals, they have specific plans for you." She said, smirking at Cullen, who scowled.

"What? Haven't they heard that he's already married to me, or that we already have a daughter?" Alex said in surprise as she looked behind her at her Ambassador, who shrugged, "They were hoping that… your union was nothing more but convenience, Your Worship. Or that the Mark would soon consume you, or that he would leave you once they have shown their status amongst the nobles. They have sent letters of proposals already, and they believe that their daughters would be a far better match for our dear Commander."

Alex growled angrily, "Well then, tell them…" She looked down at Alona who was playing with her horse's mane, and she covered her daughter's ears with her hands to make sure the child couldn't hear what she was about to say, "Tell them that until they have saved the fucking world from a Breach in the sky, then they're not worthy of him. Also, I'll carve out my initials in their fucking skulls if they try to touch him or send any more proposals. Cullen is _mine._ "

Cullen blushed as he laughed a little, earning a few excited giggles from a few noble women, "And indeed I am yours, wife."

Josephine's fake smile became genuine as she nodded, "Then I write that as a reply to them… although I'll make sure it won't be as… violent as you dictated." She looked up at her right to see some Fereldan nobles, and she waved at them. "However, our real concern is Ferelden. They would see us disbanded entirely."

"Of course, they would." Alex said with a sigh, "Maker, why didn't Solona make Alistair the King instead of Anora? Then I wouldn't have to put up with this shit."

"Perhaps. But I'm afraid that it was the Banns who initiated this, Inquisitor." Josephine said, and Alex sighed again as they stopped in front of the Palace. Alex removed her hands from her daughter's ears as she dismounted, before taking her into her arms. Cullen and Josephine stepped off their horses behind her.

"I'm going to take a look around." Alex said as Alona looked around at the palace, white as marble and glittering in the sun, "Josephine, see what else you can find out about the Council. Husband, please make sure that our people are attended to. We've had a rough ride."

Cullen nodded, "Of course." He bent over and kissed Alex's lips, before rubbing the stubble of his beard against Alona's cheek, making the girl giggle. "I'll see you later, sweetheart."

"Bye-bye, daddy!" Alone said, waving her hands at her father as Cullen pulled at their horses towards the stables, and Alex and Alona walked up the stairs, leading to the main hall of the Winter Palace.

"Mommy, it's so pwitty!" Alona said, pointing at the marble and gold statues, and making Alex smile, "Indeed they are, darling." She said, stepping into the main hall, only to see that the place was devoid of ornamental statues, and was replaced by several chairs and tables, the largest of which were in front.

Alona wiggled in her arms, and she lowered her daughter down so that she could walk around, but as she did, a sharp jab of pain made her seethe and look down at her Mark. It was glowing green again, the lights reaching to her wrists now. But when she heard footsteps, her closed her fist, seeing a familiar figure walking towards her.

"Inquisitor, it has been too long." A woman in Chantry robes said, "I hoped the years have been kind to you."

Alex blinked in recognition, and she smiled at the woman, "How have you been, Mother Giselle?"

Mother Giselle, who used to help her in the Inquisition, and one of the main reasons her former-spymaster, Leliana, sat on the Sunburst Throne, smiled at her, "I spent last summer in Emprise Du Lion, distributing food sent from the Exalted Plains. The Dales are finally recovering."

"Corypheus left a great deal of damage for us to repair. I appreciate your efforts." Alex told her.

"And I yours, Your Worship." Mother Giselle said, bowing slightly at her, "I should mention that your forces in Suledin Keep were of great help. Please give my compliments to Baron Desjardins. Divine Victoria asked me to greet you on her behalf. She is currently attending to the Fereldan ambassador's concerns."

Alex couldn't help but smile. Leliana… or rather Divine Victoria… used to be the Spymaster in the Inquisition, who has helped her a lot during their quest to bring down Corypheus. A former bard, and the former companion of her sister, the Hero of Ferelden, Solona Amell, Leliana was crafty and smart, and she used her spy network efficiently that she doubted the woman hadn't used it despite her rise to power. "How do you think Divine Victoria has done these last two years?"

Mother Giselle bit her lip a little, "It is hardly for me to say, Inquisitor."

Alex's smile grew wider, "With respect, that's never stopped you before, Mother Giselle."

The Chantry Mother chuckled a bit, before nodding, "Divine Victoria has proven adept at winning allies with both her intelligence and her faith. It is a blessing in these trying times. We are lucky to have her."

"That's good then." Alex said, nodding at her, "I'll speak to Divine Victoria later."

"I believe she would appreciate that, Your Worship. The Divine sees the good that you can do, and have done. Duke Cyril will wish to greet you on behalf of Orlais. I believe he is currently speaking with the Tevinter ambassador. Many of your friends have returned as well. I hope you have a chance to speak with them before the Exalted Council begins.""

Alex blinked in shock, her eyebrow rising, "The Imperium sent an ambassador?"

Mother Giselle nodded, "Yes, Your Worship. Dorian Pavus has taken the chance to return from Tevinter, along with your brother, Maxwell Trevelyan. It will be good to see them again. I owe them my apology. I allowed my distrust of Tevinter to cloud my judgment. They took a great risk coming to help us, and deserved better treatment."

"You're going to apologize? To Dorian?"

"I have little patience for those who cannot admit they were wrong, Your Worship. Myself included." Mother Giselle said, before she grinned, "I will have to make my apology somewhere public. He will want an audience for his reaction."

Alex laughed, "He will. Thank you, Mother Giselle."

"Your Worship, a final question, if I may." Mother Giselle said, raising a hand, "This Exalted Council… Ferelden would have the Inquisition disband. Orlais sees its power as another feather in a chevalier's helmet. What do _you_ wish to do with the Inquisition?"

Alex silenced for a bit as she thought, looking up at the table in front of the hall, which was higher than the higher tables and where, she surmised, Divine Victoria would sit. "The Inquisition still has work to do. We can't let someone's fear push us into disbanding."

Mother Giselle nodded, "Then I wish you luck in the negotiations to come."

Alona picked the chance to come back to her, grasping her hand, and she looked up at Mother Giselle. The Chantry Mother had been around when she gave birth, but had probably not seen the girl as she began working in Val Royeaux, and the Mother blinked in surprise at the child as Alona looked up at her with wide eyes, "Who is she, Mommy?"

Alex bent down at her, "Alona, this is Mother Giselle. She's an old friend of Mommy and Daddy and used to be in Skyhold. She works for Divine Victoria now." She looked up at the Chantry Mother again, who was still looking in shock at the girl, "Mother Giselle, this is Alona… my daughter with Commander Cullen."

Alona gazed in wonder at the Chantry Mother, before she dipped into a cute but polite curtsy, spreading her skirt to her sides, "It's a pweasue to meet you, Motha' Giselle."

Mother Giselle's eyes sparkled in delight at the child, and she bent over so she's eye level with her, "Oh! What a charming girl! You have your mother's eyes. I have not seen you since you were a baby. Do you like the Winter Palace, _ma petit Cherie?"_

Alona nodded, "It's vewy pwitty. Do you live here, Motha'?"

"No, _ma Cherie…_ but Divine Victoria does." Mother Giselle answered her, amused at the child's slight inability of saying the letter 'R', but also at her politeness. "I believe your mother will be speaking to her shortly, as she is an old friend of hers, too. Would you like to meet Her Holiness, little Alona?"

"Divine Victowia is here?" Alona said, before she looked up at Alex, "Are we going to meet her, Mommy?"

"Yes, darling, we are. But I think I should speak to the others first. I think your Uncle Dorian is here with your Uncle Maxwell." Alex told her as she ran her hand on her daughter's blond curls.

At the mention of her brother and his paramour, Alona's face brightened, as she had met them before, and immediately fell in love with them. Dorian was smart and sometimes she didn't understand him, but he amused her by bringing her sweets from Tevinter, and Maxwell was playful and often chased Alona around Skyhold, making her laugh. "Uncle Dowian is here? Can we see him, Mommy?"

"Yes, we will." She bowed towards Mother Giselle, while Alona did a polite curtsy again, "By your leave, Mother Giselle."

The woman smiled as she looked down at Alona, "You have raised a very polite girl. Maker watch over you, Inquisitor. I will not keep you any longer."

Mother Giselle walked away, and Alex pulled at Alona's hand, before lifting her up in her arms again, "Alright. Come on, darling. Let's see how many of mommy and daddy's friends we could find."


	4. The Viscount of Kirkwall

She knew that chest hair anywhere.

Alex's lips widened into a grin as she approached the dark-haired man and the blond, stocky dwarf, who seemed to be arguing about letters. At the sight of the dwarf, Alona squealed in delight, making the dwarf turn towards them, his annoyed face breaking into a full grin. Alex lowered her daughter down, and the little girl ran, shouting, "Uncle Vawwic!", colliding with the dwarf and wrapping her arms around his waist, as he was almost the same height as her.

"Sweet Pea!" The dwarf, Varric Tethras, exclaimed in joy, hugging the girl. As was Varric's fashion, he had given Alona a nickname, as he did with her and her husband. He looked up at her, "Inquisitor! Andraste's ass, am I ever glad to see you!"

"Language, Varric. My daughter is right here." Alex said as she grinned down at him before bending over and hugging him, planting a small kiss on his forehead, "And the Inquisitor comes to the rescue once again."

The man with dark hair scoffed, "Is that what you call it?"

Alona held on to Varric's hand as he pointed up at the man, "This is Bran Cavin." Varric told Alex, "Until recently, he was the viscount…"

"Provisional viscount." The man, Bran, interrupted.

"… of Kirkwall." Varric continued, sounding annoyed.

Alex nodded politely at Bran, "Are you here to represent Kirkwall in the Exalted Council, Viscount Bran?"

" _Provisional_ viscount. Which, sadly, is no longer my office." Bran answered, "I have resumed my post as seneschal now that Master Tethras has been elected viscount."

Alex's jaw dropped in shock as she looked down at the dwarf, who raised his hand and rubbed his forehead in exasperation, "You're the viscount of Kirkwall now?" Alex asked Varric, who gave her an uneasy grin.

"Well, it seems the two of you have a great deal to discuss." Bran said, "Why don't I just leave you to it?" The man grinned down at the dwarf before turning away, giving them the privacy they needed.

Varric looked up at her and shrugged, "So… it turns out, you fund enough reconstruction efforts in a city-state, the nobles give you the worst job they can think of."

Alex laughed out loud, "Don't be silly. That's fantastic! You'll be an excellent viscount."

The dwarf grinned at her as he looked down at Alona, patting her head, and she gave him a bright smile in return, although she was preoccupied with the elaborate designs on his gloves, "I think the nobility figured, after Dumar and Perrin, 'What's the worst that could happen if we put the dwarf in charge?' They voted me in because I got the harbor and businesses up and running again. They want shit fixed, and I can do that. Anyway, I was hoping I'd catch you before the summit got underway. I got you a sort of present."

The dwarf reached into his pocket and took out a scroll, giving it to Alex, and she looked at it, seeing his signature at the bottom of the page. "It's official recognition of your title and holdings in Kirkwall." Varric told her, and she blinked in surprise as he grinned at her, "Congratulations, you're a Comtesse now."

"What?" She asked, just as Bran came forward, looking slightly harassed, "You can't actually do that without-"

"Too late!" Varric interrupted, amused at the look of shock in Bran's face and raising his hands, "Already did it! You should stop by Hightown some time to see your estate. It's pretty nice. For Kirkwall, anyway."

Bran tried to interrupt again, "Proper disposition of empty estates is supposed to-"

Varric coughed in mock annoyance before glaring at the man, "You were leaving us to talk, remember?"

Alex stifled a giggle as Bran sighed, walking away from them again. She looked down at her friend, "This is possibly too much, Varric. I don't know what to say."

The dwarf waved his nonchalance, "Nah. It's nothing. Practically nothing. I figured since I restored the Amell Estate, I might as well give you some place to stay when you visit Hawke and Fenris when all this is over. A summer home, so to speak."

The Champion of Kirkwall, and Varric's friend, Marianna Hawke, was Solona and Alex's second cousin in their mother's side. Alex had met her three years ago, and she also helped them during their fight against Corypheus' demon army. She had returned to Kirkwall after staying a while in Weisshaupt, along with her new paramour, the Tevinter elf named Fenris, whom Alex had also met during the time they saved Solona's husband, Alistair.

"Oh!" Varric exclaimed, bringing Alex out of her reverie, as he raised a gigantic key, the size of her palm, at her, "That reminds me… it's the key to the city."

Alex's eyes widened again, and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Bran approach again, "You can't give that away without approval from the council and a special ceremony! It—"

"It's just symbolic, anyway." Varric interrupted again, waving a hand, causing Bran to glare at him. "It controls one of the giant chain nets in the harbor."

Varric blinked, before a happy but mischievous grin spread on his face, "Really? That… is so much better than I thought."

Alex shook her head, but she smiled broadly at Varric, "Thank you, I'm touched. A little bit… horrified by this key now, but still touched."

Bran sighed, "Please don't give anything else away."

Varric looked up at her, still holding on to Alona's hand, "I don't know how this council thing is going to end for the Inquisition. But whatever gets decided, you and Sweet Pea and Curly got a place lined up in Kirkwall if you want it. Also… control of the harbor, I guess. Anyway, you should meet with the diplomats. We'll get in a game of Wicked Grace before I go back, though, right?"

She grinned and nodded, "I wouldn't miss it."

"Don't bet any public buildings this time." Bran told him, and Alona pulled at Varric's sleeve, "Uncle Vawwic, are you going to visit us again?"

The dwarf smiled at her and pinched her cheeks a little, "Of course, I will, Sweet Pea! And if your momma has time, you could visit me in Kirkwall too! Would you like that?"

"YES!" The little girl exclaimed, hugging the dwarf again, and making him chuckle as he returned her hug.

Alex smiled again and held out her hand, "Come on then, darling. Are you thirsty? Would you like some water or juice?"

At the mention of a drink, Alona nodded and let go of Varric, "Yes Mommy!"

"Alright, say goodbye for the moment at Uncle Varric, dear." She said and Alona reached up to plant a kiss on her dwarven friend's cheek, "See you, Uncle Vawwic!"

"See you later, Sweet Pea." Varric answered back, giving the little girl another hug before Alex smiled down at him and carried her daughter away for some refreshments.


	5. The Tal-Vashoth

Thankfully, even with all the nobility, the tavern wasn't too full, and Alex and Alona were able to spot some empty chairs… and a familiar face… by the bar. She smiled as she approached just as the man… or rather the woman who looked like a man… smiled at them.

"Uncle Kwem!" Alona exclaimed, raising her arms at the mercenary and Iron Bull's second-in-command.

"Hello, sweetness." Cremesius Aclasi, or rather Krem, said as he hugged Alona, "Your Worship! I'm glad you're here." He lowered his voice and whispered to them, "Listen, I need you to keep the chief distracted while we sneak this dragon skull through the room behind him."

Alex and Alona looked down at the corner of the bar, seeing a gigantic skull with horns and really sharp teeth. At the sight of it, Alona gasped in wonder and squealed, "WOW! Mommy! It's a dwa-"

Alex covered her daughter's mouth immediately, earning a small scowl from the girl, but she shushed her, "Sshhh… sweetheart, don't shout it out okay?"

The little girl blinked, and she nodded her head, and Alex sighed in relief as she released the girl's mouth, "Thank you, darling." She looked up at Krem again and smirked at him, "I'm looking forward to see where this goes."

"It's for his birthday." Krem informed her, and Alex's smile widened, "I'll see what I can do, Krem." She looked down at Alona, and smiled at her, "Sweetheart, the dragon skull is a surprise gift for Iron Bull. You want to help Krem and the Chargers surprise him with it?"

At this, the little girl's face brightened and she clapped her enthusiastically, "Yes, mommy! Let's go, Uncle Kwem!"

Krem grinned as he leaned over and took the girl in his arms, "You have to be really quiet, okay Alona?"

The girl nodded again, and Alex heard the tell tale thumps of Bull's feet outside of the tavern, and Krem looked up in alarm, "All right, here he comes. Just keep him talking. He loves talking."

Krem and Alona disappeared just as Bull came into the tavern, angling his head against the door frame to not hit his horns, and at the sight of her, his face broke into a grin, "Hey boss!" He said as he bent over a little and gave her a hug, "Good to see you!"

"Jeeze, Bull… you see me every day in Skyhold. But it is good to see you." Alex said as she hugged the Qunari in return. He was still hulking and shirtless, an imposing figure of muscles and horns, as most Qunari are, and Alex's head barely reached his shoulders. He sat down in front of the bar and ordered a gigantic mug of ale, and Alex ordered a glass of Aggregio.

"True." Bull said, angling his head again to look at her with his good right eye, as his left was covered by an eye patch. "But still, this Exalted Council was something you were dreading. I could tell."

"It is." Alex said, as she took a peek behind Bull to see the Chargers pushing the dragon skull, with their dwarven sapper, Rocky, and Alona on top, and she stifled a giggle.

"Hard to believe it's been three years now." Bull told her, and she looked back at him, "It has, hasn't it? Have you been bored recently? I know we don't usually get to do stuff that we used to when Corypheus was around."

"I'm relieved there are lesser demons, that's for sure." Bull said as he took a gulp from his drink, and Alex saw the Krem hold Alona back as Rocky charged at the skull, explosive at hand, but as he collided with it, it sparked and exploded, causing the dwarf to get flung back.

"Yeah. Most the Rifts in the Fade are healed now." Alex said as she took a drink in an effort to stop herself from laughing, "It's been downright boring lately. And this Council just made my boredom worse."

"Damn right." Bull said, "All this politics… it's as if they didn't remember that _we_ were the ones who saved their asses when Corypheus and those Venatori and those Red Templars and demons ravaged their lands." He sighed as Alex took a peak behind him again to look at the Chargers, who were now carrying the skull over their heads. She watched as Rocky, who had his arms up but was nowhere reaching the skull due to his height, lower his arms and take a sip from his tankard, much to Krem's annoyance and Alona's delight.

"So what do you think, boss?" Bull asked her, and she turned to him again, "Think we should still keep the Inquisition running?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Alex admitted to him, leaning at the bar and looking at her glass, "But sometimes I feel… tired. Like I've had enough of all this."

"I know what that's like." Bull sympathized, patting her on the back, "Although… you could probably retire now. You could go someplace warm and sunny with Cullen and the kid. There's no more Circle to take you away anymore."

She sighed, "I wish I could. But this…" She raised the Mark to him, "Is the reason why I can't retire just yet."

"True enough." Bull nodded, taking her hand and looking at the Mark, "Wish that egg-head was still here to tell you how to get rid of it."

"I know. I wish that too." Alex said and she peered behind them to see Dalish, the Charger's resident mage, look at the skull. With a determined face she raised her staff, and pointed at it, willing her magic to move it, and it did… for about an inch.

Alex giggled before looking up at Bull, unable to keep her mirth at the Charger's antics, "I'm sorry. I can't do this…"

Bull smiled at her as he raised his tankard, "Sure you can! They must have that thing almost across the room by now, right?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, surprised that he knew _all along_ what his men were doing, and he just grinned. "Ben-Hassrath, remember?"

"Surprise!" Krem exclaimed as the Chargers stood behind him, the dragon skull now in the far side of the tavern, with Alona sitting on top of it, grinning happily, "Happy birthday, chief!"

Iron Bull looked at them in mock surprise, "Oh, you guys! You got me!" He told them, before looking at Alex and smirking.

"Happy birthday, Uncle Iwon Bull!" Alona yelled from the top of the skull, waving her arms up, and Bull laughed as he headed to her.

"Wow! You're here! Thanks, baby girl!" Bull said as he bent over to Alona, and patting her head gently, the girl's head barely filling his palm, "All this for me. I'm touched, really. Now let's see if this tavern has those Orlesian cakes. I'm buying! You want some, kid?"

"CAKE! YAY!" Alona shouted in delight as Iron Bull lifted her up, placing her on his neck, and she clung on to his horns like reins. Alex felt nervous for a moment, but she knew he probably did this sort of thing often with her back in Skyhold. She smiled as the Chargers approached the bar, serving them cake and wine, with Dalish giving Alona a glass of orange juice from her position on Bull's head, and they laughed as they celebrated the Qunari's birthday.


	6. The Boy and the Bard

Alex saw a familiar hat outside of the tavern and she smiled broadly as she poked Alona and pointed, "Look who it is, darling."

At the sight of a tall lanky man with wispy blond-hair, light blue eyes and a wide floppy hat, Alona's eyes lit up and she wiggled out of Bull's head, "Uncle Iwon Bull, put me down! Put me down!"

"You got it, kid." The Qunari said, picking her up with one hand at the back of her dress, and lowering her down to the floor gently. The moment her feet touched the ground, she sprinted, with Alex following close to her heels. "Cole!" She cried out, before colliding at the man's leg, "COLE!"

Cole… the spirit of Compassion that had accepted being human thanks to Alex and Varric's help, reach down gently at Alona's head and patted her, smiling underneath the wide brim of his floppy hat, "Hello."

He was standing behind a man with a helmet and a mask, sitting on a table, and Alex surmised that it was the Orlesian Ambassador. She bowed a little at him in greeting, and the mouth under the mask smiled. "Ah, Inquisitor. I see you have time for afternoon refreshments!"

"Just celebrating with some friends, messere." Alex replied politely, but Cole had bent forward, his mouth a few inches from the man's ear, before pointing, making the man turn to him.

"Did you know that a merchant in the courtyard is selling gemstones the same color as your eyes?" Cole said cryptically, and Alex blinked when the man stood up, "What an odd thing to say. Hmm…I must see this for myself." And the ambassador left them, and Cole smiled at her, his thin lips curved upward.

"I appreciate the help getting him elsewhere." Alex said to him, smiling back.

Cole shrugged as he looked down at the table, "I still don't understand Orlesians and their masks, but it makes him happy. And… I needed the table."

Alex and Alona watched as Cole dug something out of his pocket, scattering what seemed to be pieces of bread on to the table. Her eyebrow rose at the action, "For bread crumbs?"

"Birds like bread crumbs." Cole said simply, and they watched as a couple of crows landed on the table, pecking at the pastry, with Alona's eyes widening, "Ohhh… pwetty birdie, Mommy!"

The cawing of the crows must've been a bit noisy, as Alex saw someone approaching, another familiar face that she often saw in Skyhold. "Oh, Cole. Good day." Skyhold's resident minstrel, Maryden, said as Cole, Alex and Alona strode towards her, with the little girl recognizing her.

"Hi, Mawyden!" Alona said, hugging the bard on her legs, and she smiled down at the girl, "Hello, little sparrow. I didn't see you there."

Cole's face brightened into what seemed to be a loving smile, as he approached her, "But I saw you, as lovely as your songs." And to Alex's shock, the man bent over and kissed her cheek lovingly.

Alex realized that since Cole had accepted being human, that he must've started to learn loving as well, with Maryden being the object of his affection. It made her happy, seeing the man she had helped long ago finally find happiness, especially since he has had a hard life, both as a spirit and as a human. "I'm pleased for both of you." She told them, and Maryden blushed a little, but she smiled brightly at her.

"The world has ample pain, Inquisitor." Maryden told her as Cole reached out and took her hand, "The kindness found in Cole is rare indeed."

"Her songs bring happiness to those who hear…"Cole said as he looked down lovingly at Maryden, before raising her hand and kissing the back of it, "And I can make her happy in return."

"Well then, that is good." Alex told them, before pointing inside the tavern, "The Iron Bull is celebrating his birthday with the Chargers. Would you like to come in?"

"Is there cake?" Cole asked, still holding on to Maryden's hand, "Maryden likes cake."

Alex laughed a little and nodded, "There is. Alona, bring Cole and Maryden inside, darling."

"Yes, Mommy!" Alona said enthusiastically, taking both of their hands and pulling them inside the tavern, "Come on, Uncle Cole! Mawyden! Let's sing Uncle Iwon Bull happy birthday!"

Cole hung on to Alona's hand as he smiled, "I don't… sing. But since I am human now…I will try."


	7. The Lady Seeker

THE LADY SEEKER

With both of them now filled with cake and juice, Alex and Alona stepped outside the tavern to get some air, but Alex saw a couple of familiar figures. She headed to them, holding on to Alona's hand, and she realized that it was the Seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast, and her other brother, Maxwell's twin, Daylen.

"Ah!" Cassandra gasped out at the sight of them, making Daylen turn to her and grin widely.

"Sister!" Daylen cried out, opening his arms to hug Alex, before bending over to Alona, and lifting her up his arms, twirling her playfully in circle, "Alona! Oh sweetheart, it's good to see you!"

"Uncle Dale!" Alona cried out as he finally lowered her to his chest, and hugging him tightly, "I missed you! Why haven't you come to Skyhold?"

"I'm sorry, love. I missed you, too!" Daylen told her as he kissed her forehead, "But, I've been pretty busy with your Auntie Cassandra. She missed you, too, you know. Want to give her a smooch?"

"Yes, please!" Alona replied and Daylen turned her towards the Seeker, who's usually grim and stern face softened into a smile, as she leaned over to accept a kiss from Alona and take her into her arms, "Hello, Auntie Cassandwa! I missed you, too!"

"And I you, little one." Cassandra said, although she seemed a little quiet, looking slightly disturbed as she held Alona and tucked the child's blond hair to the back of her ear.

Seeing that Cassandra was preoccupied with his niece, Daylen pulled Alex aside as he whispered, "Sister, I… I think there's something wrong with Cassandra."

"Why? What happened?" Alex asked him and he shrugged confusedly, "I don't know. We've been traveling around, looking for the lost Seekers." He told her, and Alex remembered. Daylen had fallen head over heels in love towards the Seeker, ever since he saw her in Halamshiral, with her gradually warming up to him and even learning to love him in return. He was very supportive of her, and even followed her as the woman left Skyhold to look for her fellow Seekers. "But when we came here she became rather quiet and pensive. I don't understand why."

Alex looked over at Cassandra and Alona, with the child practically talking the Seeker's ear off, but her gaze towards the child seemed a bit… wanting. She sighed as she nodded and patted her brother's shoulder in comfort. "All right. I'll talk to her. Can you take care of Alona for a moment?"

"Of course, Sister." Daylen nodded, "Anything to make Cassandra feel better."

Cassandra laughed a little at something Alona said, and she looked up as they approached, and Daylen bent over his niece, "Alona, darling, want to come with me for a moment? There is a really pretty garden just nearby, and I don't think you've seen any of the local flowers in Orlais. Would you like to see them?"

Alona nodded enthusiastically as she raised her arms towards her uncle, and Cassandra gave her over to him. When the child was in his arms, she waved at them, as they started walking, "See you later, Auntie Cassandwa!"

"Is everything all right, Cassandra?" Alex asked the Seeker when her brother and Alona finally left.

"Yes!" Cassandra spoke hastily before she swallowed a bit, "Well… I… wanted to speak with you. And now you're here."

Alex's brows furrowed, "This seems serious."

Cassandra blinked and looked down at her fingers, wringing them nervously, "It's not about me… it's about you." She blinked again as she looked up at Alex, "Maybe you should sit."

"I can stand."

At this, the Seeker sighed and headed over to a nearby staircase, "Maybe _I_ should sit."

Alex laughed a little to herself as she watched Cassandra settle down at the lowest step of the stairs, and she followed her as the Seeker spoke again, "Inquisitor, I want you to know that I am your friend. I will always be your friend."

She blinked as she looked at the Seeker, surprised at her friend's sudden sentimentality, "Oh… well… er… that's…"

"So I hope to give you sound advice on this momentous day." Cassandra continued, "Do what is in your heart, my friend. No matter what anyone might tell you."

"Err…" Alex said, even more confused, "That's a lovely sentiment, Cassandra."

Cassandra scowled a bit at her, as if her words were a bit insulting, "Marriage is more than a 'lovely sentiment', Inquisitor."

"Marriage?!" Alex exclaimed, blinking in shock at her.

"Daylen is not hard on the eyes, and I love him very much… much more than my life. I know that he told you he was proposing to me. " Cassandra told her, looking positively impassioned, "But I know… if I am to marry him, you would become my sister-in-law. Not that it is such a horrible thing, but… it would be an honor to be a member of your esteemed family, and I will do my best to be as honorable as you, and your siblings."

Alex's cheeks puffed up in mirth, before she grinned wide, causing the Seeker to look at her. At the sight of her grin, Cassandra's face became serious, and soon she realized her own folly, "Daylen's not proposing, is he?"

She shook her head, and she heard Cassandra positively growl as she stood up in anger and clenched her fists, "I am going to _kill_ Varric. Why do I believe everything he says? Why?!"

"Well, you are quite gullible, Cass. But I believe Daylen finds that adorable about you." Alex said, leaning back against the stairs and grinning at her, "Varric told you that Daylen's going to propose to you?"

"He…" Cassandra started, before she raised her hand and rubbed her forehead, "He mentioned something about a 'proposal'… I suppose I just filled in the gaps. That dwarf finds too much joy at my discomfort."

Alex laughed out as she stood up, heading towards the Seeker, and when the woman turned, Alex wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hugging her. Cassandra stiffened in her arms, and she said, "Cassandra, Daylen loves you. And you are one of my greatest, bravest, most beautiful friends." She felt the Seeker scoff at the compliment, "If Daylen _does_ decide to marry you, then it would be _my_ honor to be the Savior of Orlais' sister-in-law."

Cassandra laughed a little, but soon Alex felt her armored arms wrap around her waist, "You flatter me. But… thank you… Alex." They separated for a bit, and the Seeker gazed at her proudly, running a hand against Alex's cheek. "Being the Inquisitor has brought you good things. Many good things. But only a few have been by your choice. Take what happiness you can from those, and do not let them go. That is all I meant to say. Advice from a friend, for the days to come."

She smiled at the Seeker before hugging her again, with the other woman returning the gesture, "Advice from a future sister-in-law, is what you mean." And Cassandra chuckled, "I could say the same thing about you, Seeker."

Cassandra chuckled again before they separated, and she gave Alex a wide smile, "I have no intentions of letting your brother go, Inquisitor. If you would agree to it."

"I do." Alex said before she smiled back at her, "And I assume this is the thought that bothered you so much since you came into the Winter Palace? Daylen was quite worried for you, you know."

"Was he?" Cassandra said in shock, "Well… I did not realize I was being so morose. But… I feel much better, now that I have spoken with you. I think I can…"

"Mommy! Auntie Cassandwa!"

The women turned around just as Daylen and Alona approached, her daughter now wearing a wreath of embriums in her hair amidst her blond curls. Alex smiled wide as she leaned over and opened her arms, and her daughter ran to her, and she lifted her up, "Hello, darling. That's a pretty thing you got there."

"Uncle Dale made it for me, Mommy!" Alona said, looking over to Daylen who went around her to put his arm around Cassandra, who put her arm around his waist in return. "Is it pwitty, Auntie Cassandwa?"

"It is, little one. Very pretty indeed." The Seeker said, touching the girl's curls, "You look like a princess."

"Well, from what I heard from Varric, Alona's going to be a little Comtesse soon, if they decide to move to Kirkwall." Daylen said, "A generous gift, coming from him. Anyway, Sister, I just met with Josie and Vivienne a few moments ago. They said they got some things planned, and that they would love it if you and Alona would join them."

"Oh, I see." Alex said as she turned to Alona, "Well, darling, say goodbye to Cassandra and Dale. Your Aunt Josie wants us."

"Okay, Mommy." Alona said as she raised her chubby arms towards the couple, and Cassandra and Daylen gave the girl a kiss, with Daylen adding an extra tickle, earning a giggle from her, "Bye-bye, Uncle Dale and Auntie Cassandwa!"

Cassandra gave them a little wave, and Daylen said, "Bye-bye sweetheart. We'll see you later."

Alex waved goodbye at them as she walked, intending to head towards the gardens again, but she called out, "Daylen!"

"Yeah?"

She peeked over her shoulder and grinned, "If you still intend to propose marriage to Cassandra, you should do it right now that you're alone. You know she hates an audience."

She heard Cassandra's sputter of shock, making her laugh, and out the corner of her eye, she saw Daylen take something from his robes and bend down to a knee, as she and Alona headed up the stairs to give the couple some privacy.


	8. The Redeemer

Alex walked on, with Alona in her arm, but the girl wiggled her legs as she turned around a corner. "Mommy! Mommy!" The girl said pulling a bit on her hair and the shoulder part of her shirt, "It's Uncle Thom! It's Uncle Thom!"

She turned, following the girl's gaze and she recognized the man with black hair and beard, throwing daggers at a target practice nearby. As he let lose the final dagger, hitting the center, he turned around just as Alona jumped down from her arms, running towards him. At the sight of the little girl, the man grinned, his teeth visible under his beard and moustache and he caught her as she jumped and raised her up, his arms outstretched.

"Hello there, girlie!" Her friend, formerly known as Blackwall, but was now accepting his real name, Thom Rainier, said as he planted a kiss on the girl's neck, making her giggle at the feeling of his beard, "I didn't know you came along with your mother."

"Yes, Uncle Thom! I'm here with Mommy and Daddy!" Alona said as he lowered her down, and he cradled her in his arms as she snuggled against his chest, "How come I don't see you anymore, Uncle Thom? I miss painting with you."

"I know, girlie. I miss making toys with you, too," Blackwall said as Alex approached them, "But you still had Sera and Bull with you, right?"

Alona winced, "Yes, Auntie Sewa is fun, but she hates cookies. I miss eating cookies with you when we make toys."

Blackwall chuckled as he kissed the top of the girl's head, "Well, don't worry, when this is over, I'll come by to Skyhold to make more toys for you, all right?"

"Okay!" Alona said, and Alex gave the man a short hug before stepping back. "Fashionably late." He told her, smiling, "I thought you weren't going to show."

"I gave you my word we would talk, and I never break my word." Alex told him, remembering the last letter he had sent, while he was travelling looking for his old friends back when he was a chevalier.

Blackwall smiled a bit at her defensiveness, "Easy there, I was just teasing." He hefted Alona in his arm again as he pointed at a bench, inviting her to sit, "So, tell me everything that happened while I was away."

"Nothing much, really." Alex said as they sat down, with Alona in between them. She realized that with Alona greeting so much of her friends, the girl's long curly locks had become tangled. She took a comb, removed Daylen's wreath of flowers from her head, and gave it to Blackwall to hold. But the man shook his head, reaching out for the comb and saying, "May I?". She gave the man the comb and watched as Blackwall expertly ran it through her daughter's hair carefully, untangling the knots, making sure to not hurt her. She smiled as she watched them, "I didn't know you could do that, Blackwall."

"My younger sister, Liddy… she had hair just like this." Blackwall said as he combed Alona's hair, and divided it into three equal sections, as the girl preoccupied herself by touching the petals on her wreath, "I helped her braid her hair to keep it out of the way. It was weird for boy to do it, but I liked it. Alona reminds me of her sometimes." He smiled up at Alex, "Had she lived, perhaps she would be like you."

Alex grinned at him, "I'm sure she'll be proud of what you have become, Thom."

"I doubt that." Blackwall said as he continued braiding Alona's hair, "The things I did… well, perhaps it is fortunate that she didn't see what happened."

"There you go. Still berating yourself." Alex told him, shaking her head, "You've made up for it for telling the truth and saving Mornay, and serving the Inquisition."

"Perhaps." Blackwall said, taking a leather tie from his pocket and tying the end of Alona's braid. Her daughter gave him a grateful smile before turning her attention back at the flowers on her wreath, and Blackwall patted her head affectionately. "I tried looking for the rest of them… my men, that is. It was hard, but still, I was able to talk to them… told them about what happened. They cornered me and… well, you can imagine why I haven't returned to Skyhold for a while." He sighed, "And after the betrayal, and what I put those men through, my sorries were worth about much as shit."

Alex looked at him sadly, but she smirked as she reached out and patted his arm, "How many people hit you?"

Blackwall chuckled and winked at her, "I lost count at twelve, but I can take a punch." He silenced, "They need to know that there's a way to come back from anything. And I wanted to help them, if I could. I thought going up there on the gallows was difficult. This was worse… a hundred times worse."

Alex reached out and took his hand, and Blackwall looked at it, grasping her hand as if it was a lifeline. He looked up back at her and smiled, "Anyway, it's nice to be back. Though, I'm not sure what to think of this council." He stood up and headed to the front of the target practice again, "No matter what, you know you can always count on my sword arm and my friendship."

She blinked when Blackwall suddenly withdrew a dagger and threw it, missing the target for a few inches, but thankfully away from Alona's immediate area. She smirked at him, "I'm getting a little worried for the palace. And any passersby."

Blackwall laughed heartily at the joke, but he stilled his hands, just as Alona stood up from where she sat. "Uncle Thom!" The girl cried out, raising the wreath to him, "Please put this back on me! Please!"

He chuckled and bent down to a knee, taking the wreath, "Of course, my lady." He said courteously, before putting the flowers on her head again, "There you go. Pretty as a picture."

Alona giggled before opening her arms to him, and Blackwall encompassed her into a hug before he lifted her up in his arms and looked at Alex. "By the way, Blackwall, have you seen Josephine?"

"I did, actually." He told her as he handed Alona back to her, "She's near the entrance of the palace. I'm actually surprised you didn't see her."

"I got distracted by Varric's chest hair, to be honest." Alex joked, and the man laughed out loud again, "Were you able to talk to her? I know it's been a while, but I thought you two had… something going on."

"It's been years, Inquisitor." Blackwall told her, smiling, "And though it was fun then, we both know it was just a momentary infatuation, nothing more."

"Aww… that's so sad." Alex said to him, "I would've liked to see you settle down, you know. Have a little brood of your own. I think you'd make an excellent father."

"Just because you're married now, doesn't mean you could go and find a match for me." The man told her, and she grinned, "Now go on. The Lady Ambassador looked a little harassed a moment ago. You ought to go and get her to calm down."

Alex nodded, and Blackwall bent over and pinched Alona's cheek a little, "I'll see you later, little lady."

"Bye, Uncle Thom!" Alona waved at him merrily in her mother's arms, as he sat back down and went back to sharpening his sword. But as the mother and daughter disappeared around the corner, the man reached over into his pocket, bringing out a white handkerchief, stitched with the initials _J.M._ in gold letters, before he sighed and pocketed it back again, shaking his head.


	9. The First Enchanter

"Mommy! Mommy! I need to go potty!"

Alex looked down at Alona, who had her lips pursed and was crossing her legs near her knees. She smiled at her as she approached what seemed to be a bath area, and a familiar woman with dark skin, and a horned headdress. "Alright, darling. You go to the bathroom while I talk to your Auntie Vivienne."

One of the bath attendants approached her… a kind-looking elven woman in a simple gown, and she bowed at her, "Inquisitor Rutherford, I was ordered by Madame De Fer to assist you. She is waiting." She smiled gently as she looked down at Alona, "I can take care of your daughter for the meantime. She has also made arrangements for your daughter's amusement while you are at your appointment."

Alex's eyebrow rose, as she was sure that she had not made any appointments for anything but at Alona's insistent tugging on her hand, she sighed and nodded, "Alright. Please take care of her."

The elven woman bowed again, and Alona took her hand, and they headed to the girl's room as Alex approached Vivienne, her former ally who was waving a feathered fan at her face, "Darling, you made it! Excellent! I scheduled this appointment ages ago, and they do appreciate punctuality."

"Appointment?" Alex asked her and Vivienne flourished a hand as she led her to two couches, "With the Imperial Garden spa, of course! You work so hard, my dear. I wanted to treat you."

Alex sat down at the couch, as she watched several attendants bustle around them, bringing towels, pitchers of water and… small cheese wheels barely the size of her hand. It confused her, but at the thought of having a spa day made her excited. "That sounds like a fantastic idea."

Vivienne smiled at her as they lay back on the couches, "Of course it is, darling. That's the only kind I have."

* * *

Alex has never felt so relaxed, and clean, for a long time. The attendants had scrubbed her body with perfumed oils, soothed her aching muscles with a wonderful massage, and even cleaned her nails. They had shampooed and conditioned her hair so that it looked soft and wavy again, although the scent of roses from the oils and soaps they used made her nose wrinkle a bit, as she preferred the scent of lavenders.

She was lying down at the sofa again after their session, with Vivienne lying on another couch near her, their eyes closed as the servants placed small, cold cheese wheels on their eyes. At the realization that a piece of food was on her eyes, she couldn't help but finally ask her friend, "What are the cheese wheels for?"

She had her eyes closed, but she could hear Vivienne scoff a bit, and she imagined the woman's disapproval, a look similar to when Iron Bull would accidentally splatter her with blood from his great sword. "It pains me that you even have to ask. You've clearly been living too long in barely civilized conditions."

"Well, remind me to put a spa like this in Skyhold then…" Alex told her, but her ears perked up when she heard what seemed to be a high pitched, staccato cackle, as well as what seemed to be Alona's childish laughter, "Did you hear something?"

"Relax, darling. It's spa day." Vivienne told her, "How have you been? It seems ages since we've spoken. How are things with our dear Commander Cullen? I could see your daughter is growing up beautifully. She has your lovely eyes, my dear."

Alex chuckled, "Thank you for the comment about my daughter. But as for Cullen… are you digging for gossip, Vivienne? Trying to get me to give up the juicy details?"

"Merely expressing concern for your well-being, my dear. Someone ought to." Vivienne told her, and Alex heard someone sniggering somewhere, but afraid that the mage beside her might disapprove, she didn't pay any attention to it. "Do you come to this spa very often?"

"As often as I can. Sadly, no more than twice a year at best. Duty first." She heard the woman shift in her couch, "As for installing a bath like this in Skyhold, perhaps you should, darling. It would do great wonders for your skin and hair."

She heard footsteps approach, and she blinked when someone removed the cheese wheels on her eyes, making her see the bright light again. She looked over at Vivienne to see her standing up, and she followed suit, looking around her. "Don't you feel better, my dear?" Vivienne told her, one hand on her hip in smug pride, "This place really does work miracles."

But as Alex looked around, seeing cured ham thighs and what seemed to be a mace made with a stick and a banana, and she got confused, "What… happened?"

But Vivienne merely waved a hand, "Darling, it's spa day. Don't fret. You'll undo all the good they've done. Come along, Inquisitor! They have other appointments, you know."

* * *

Alex sighed in relief as she finally exited the baths, once again dressed in her usual clothes. Vivienne had left her after seeing a member of the Council of Heralds, and she waved goodbye to the woman as she left, just as the elven servant came forward, bringing Alona with her, who was grinning happily at her, smelling similarly of rose-scented oil.

"Your Worship." The elven woman said, and Alona attached herself to Alex's leg, "Mistress Alona received the same care in our spa as you did. I trust the experience was pleasant?"

"It was. Very much so. Thank you." Alex said, and the woman smiled proudly before leaving them, and Alex bent over her daughter, "Hello, sweetheart. Sorry I was gone for so long. Did you like the bath?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Alona replied, as Alex carried her in her arms again, "They made me take a giant bubble bath, and Auntie Sewa played with me when I got dressed."

"Sera?" Alex blinked in surprise, finally understanding the laughter she had heard earlier, "She was with you?"

"Yes, Mommy. She made me get dressed and we played 'The Chargers' with the other servants!" Alex said happily, "They were chasing us, but Auntie Sewa made sure they never caught me. It was so much fun, Mommy! Can we do it again?"

She laughed heartily at her friend and her daughter's game, and she kissed her daughter's cheek, "When we get the chance again, darling. Come on, let's see if we can find Divine Victoria."


	10. The Divine

Alex saw a woman with familiar vestments, and immediately she smiled, before pointing, "Alona, darling, that's Divine Victoria."

Alona's green eyes widened, before she tilted her head, "But... Mommy... isn't that Auntie Leliana?"

"Yes, darling." Alex told her, as she took her hand and walked towards the direction of her former spymaster, "When she is at Skyhold, we call her Leliana, but when she wears the robes, we call her Divine Victoria. Do you understand now, dearest?"

Alona bit her lip, before she nodded, "I think so, Mommy. Are you going to talk to her?"

Alex nodded, and Alona silenced as they approached the Divine, who was speaking with a man in Ferelden clothing. At the sight of her, Divine Victoria smiled, and she bowed at her, "Divine Victoria. Am I interrupting?"

Leliana, or rather Divine Victoria, smiled at her and gave her a bow in return, "Of course not, Inquisitor." She raised a hand at the man, "I was catching up with Redcliffe's arl. He's here to represent Ferelden at the summit."

The man, who Alex surmised was Arl Teagan, the current ruler of the arling of Redcliffe and Queen Anora's representative, gave her a curt bow, "Inquisitor. Good to meet you."

Alex gave the man a small bow, "How are things in Redcliffe, my lord?"

"Blessedly quiet." Arl Teagan said tersely, "The mayor conveys his greetings. Redcliffe remembers its savior."

"That is good to hear." Alex told him politely, but she couldn't help but dislike the man's attitude. _This is the man Solona flirted with during her time at Redcliffe,_ she thought as she looked at the man's stern features, _Huh... Alistair is definitely better_. She coughed before turning towards Leliana again, "I had hoped to steal a moment of the Divine's time..."

Arl Teagan nodded, "Very well. We'll continue this later, Your Perfection." And he walked away for a bit to give them some privacy.

Leliana followed the man with her eyes, and when she was sure the man was away from earshot, she turned towards Alex, "Many are frightened of the Inquisition's power, but I will do all I can to allay their fears."

Alex nodded, "Is there anything I can do to make your job easier?"

The Divine waved a hand at their surroundings, at the various dignitaries in attendance, "Explore the grounds. Let yourself be seen. The delegates need to put a face to the legends." She smiled at Alex again, "I have much to do, but let me say this: I may no longer be your spymaster, but I am always here if you require."

Alex bowed again and Leliana turned her attention to Alona, who was looking up at her from behind Alex's legs. "Hello, _ma petite_ Alona." Leliana said kindly, to her, "It is good to see you. Are you well?"

Alona looked up at Alex, as if asking her permission, and she nodded. The girl stood beside her mother and gave a very polite bow, "Yes, Divine Victowia."

"Ah, little one." Leliana said as she bent over and held out her hand, "I am still Auntie Leliana for you. And I missed you very much. Would you like to walk with me? I can show you Halamshiral."

"Uhm... yes, Divine Victowia." Alona said politely, but she could tell that the girl wanted to be with her friend, as she had met her before, although she was not wearing the Chantry robes during her vacation in Skyhold. Leliana looked up at Alex, nodding her head towards Arl Teagan, who looked like he wanted to talk to her. Alex nodded back, giving her permission to take care of her daughter, and Alona and Leliana left towards the various walkways that showed the splendor of the palace.

"I'm glad you finally arrived, Inquisitor." Teagan said as he approached, "The crown's anxious for news."

"And your thoughts on Ferelden's position?" Alex asked him, causing him to scowl.

"The Breach is long gone, yet Skyhold's army remains." He said bitterly, "Ferelden can't continue to ignore soldiers on its borders."

"The Inquisition has grown." Alex agreed, "I can see how its presence might cause concern."

"Then you understand why we must demand a reduction of your military forces." Arl Teagan replied, the stern look on his face softening a bit, seeing that she understood his position, "A power without allegiance to either Ferelden or Orlais? Even I see neither of our countries can let it rest. I won't keep you longer. We'll have words enough when the Exalted Council begins."

Alex bowed to him again as he walked away, and she turned, heading towards Leliana and Alona who was watching the golden columns of Halamshiral. _Well_ , Alex thought as she approached them, _At least they were honest._

She found Alona and Leliana by one of Halamshiral's various fountains, the little girl giggling in delight as the Divine sat beside her and allowed her small feet to dip the water, soothing her soles. At the sight of her, Leliana smiled, "Your daughter delights at the fishes in the fountains." She told her, "She has grown up to be a curious child."

Alex smiled back at her as she touched her daughter's curls, "Yes, she is."

Leliana smiled at Alona's innocence, before she looked up at the various columns around them. "The first time I came to the Winter Palace, I was only eighteen." She told Alex, "I was dazzled. Such rich hangings. Splendid marble columns. More golden lions than I could count. It's all still here. Still bright. But I no longer see that same palace."

Alex looked at her, "And that makes you sad?"

"It is easier on the heart to just see gilding." Leliana answered her sadly, "Now all I see are hands rubbed raw to make gold gleam, tears shed in the night over silk embroidery. Others overlook them and forget their pain, but I am Divine, and I cannot be blind."

She looked over at a group of nearby nobles, and Alex followed her gaze as she watched them whisper to one another. "They seek to tear the Inquisition down. You feel it, no? Fear."

Alex turned to look at her, "Have we not made enough allies?"

Leliana looked back at her and smiled, "If friends were easily made and kept, we wouldn't need diplomacy. Our allies can be cordial to our faces and still dread the future. They are afraid of nothing so much as the hand that directs it all."

Alex's mouth thinned into a line, "Mine."

The Divine nodded in reply, "Already, your actions have begun to reshape Thedas. Your influence is felt everywhere. It was only a matter of time before they moved. I'm surprised it took this long." She sighed as she looked at Alex sadly, "The Inquisition's time is coming to an end."

"Is that the decree of Her Perfection Divine Victoria?" Alex asked her with a grin, but it was a serious question as well, "That the Inquisition be dissolved?"

"As Divine, it is my duty to think of Thedas... and all her peoples." Leliana said with a small shrug, "We set out to restore peace. And now peace is upon us. Some things can only be accomplished in shadow, without the trappings of power and the attention they bring. But whatever you decide, I will be honored to stand beside you."

"I... thank you, Divine Victoria." Alex told her, and Leliana giggled. "Please don't. It would be nice to just be 'Leliana' again for a few days."

Alex grinned at her wickedly, "As you command, _Most Holy_."

Leliana blinked and looked up at her, before sighing in both mock-annoyance and mirth, causing Alex to laugh. "Do you miss being our spymaster?"

The Divine nodded, "I think I miss the people more than the work. Josie, Cullen... I didn't even notice how much I liked having them near until they weren't. We write, of course, but it's not the same. I miss putting Josie's undergarments on the ramparts."

Alex and Leliana laughed together, remembering their past, but soon Alex grew sober and played with Alona's hair, "Have... have your agents any news I should hear about?"

Leliana looked up at her, and at the sight of her hopeful face, the spymaster looked forlorn, "Are you hoping for word on Solas? I'm sorry, Inquisitor. I'm afraid I have nothing. Just rumors of sightings that cannot be verified. He's familiar with my methods and seems always one step ahead of me. It is tiring." She smiled up at her in reassurance, "But... Solona and Ser Alistair have sent word. They are heading out west, and they are currently on the borders near Tevinter. They are doing well, and have sent word that they will be visiting before this year is over."

"Oh... that's good to hear then." Alex said as Alona looked up at her and scooted to her lap. She retrieved a handkerchief from her pocket and dried her daughter's feet with it, as she smiled up at the Divine again, "Tell me about your nugs. Solona told me that she gave you one during your travels. Did you get any new ones?"

At the particular topic, Leliana's eyes positively glowed, and she clapped her hands in delight, an action she does when she's overjoyed over the mentioned animal and shoes. "Oh yes! A litter was born just a month ago. We are weaning them right now." She bent over Alona, the child looking up in delight at her when she mentioned her pets. "If Alona is hoping for one, I have reserved one just for her. I have her kept in my quarters here in the Palace. Would you like to see them, _ma petite_?"

Alona's eyes widened, and she scrambled to get her shoes and put them on, much to Leliana and Alex's delight. When she had them on properly, they all stood, heading towards the Divine's personal apartment, discussing names for their new pet.


	11. The Tevinter Ambassador

Alex immediately recognized the moustached man and the red headed man behind him from meters away, and even Alona did too, becoming antsy at her grip. But she held her daughter close to her side, as a man in armor and a mask spoke to them.

"Orlais is on your side, Lord Pavus." The man in armor said, and Alex surmised that it was the Orlesian Ambassador, from the man's accent. "The Inquisition's support is not a thing to lose lightly."

The moustached man, and Alex's closest friend during his time in Inquisition, Dorian Pavus, crossed his arms and scoffed, "Which is why the Orlesian court is circling it with a net and collar?"

The red-headed man behind him, her brother and Daylen's twin, Maxwell Trevelyan, saw them approach, his olive eyes smiling in joy. He nudged Dorian from behind, making the man look at him, and he nodded at their direction. Dorian followed his gaze, and his white teeth flashed in a smile as he waved his hand in dismissal to the Orlesian, "But you'll have to excuse me! I see an old friend I must greet."

Dorian and Maxwell turned away from the man, half-jogging towards them, just as Alona broke into a run. "Uncle Dowian! Uncle Max!"

"Alona! Dearest! Look at you!" Maxwell said, catching the little girl and twirling her around, making Alex grin, "Maker's breath! You've grown so much! You look like your mother! Did you miss us, dearest?"

"YES!" Alona said as Maxwell lowered her so that she sat on his arm, and Dorian gave the little girl a peck on the cheek, before taking a piece of candy from his pocket and giving it to her, "Here you are, dearest. I saved this for you. Tevinter chocolate, your favorite."

"YAY!" The little girl said again, hugging Dorian in her arms even as Maxwell held her, "I missed you, Uncle Dowian!"

"Is it me you miss, or the chocolate I bring you?" Dorian asked her, making her giggle, "I miss YOU, Uncle Dowian! Not the chocolate!"

Dorian let out a rich laugh before kissing the little girl, "And I missed you, dearest one. Tevinter is positively dreadful without you." He grinned at Alex as she approached, and he opened his arms. She grinned as she came into his embrace and he hugged her tightly, "Inquisitor! How long has it been? Don't actually tell me. I despise feeling old." They laughed as he stood beside Maxwell again, with her brother now approaching her and giving her a hug as well, "It's good to see you, my friend."

"You both arrived ahead of me. I hope all's well." Alex said as she stepped back.

Maxwell scoffed and rolled his eyes, "That's putting it lightly, sister."

Dorian chuckled again, before putting a hand on Maxwell's shoulders. The man and her brother had grown close during their time in Skyhold, and eventually fell in love, to the point that her brother had left her to follow Dorian as he headed back to his homeland, Tevinter. They wrote often, but Alex missed them both deeply. "It's everything I expected." Dorian told her, waving a hand at the pomp and ceremony around them, "We've been spared the burden of surprise. Orlais wants the Inquisition tamed, Ferelden wants it gone, the Chantry meddles, and Tevinter sends but one ambassador."

"That's him, by the way." Maxwell told her, smiling as he pointed at Dorian, looking proudly at his paramour, "A 'reward for his interest in the South'. I'm just here to look intimidating-ly sexy and carry his bags." He laughed out loudly as he kissed Alona on the forehead.

Dorian looked over at Maxwell and winked, "The 'intimidating-ly sexy' part is true, but as for the bags, I believe your bags are heavier, _amatus_." He said, making Maxwell laugh out richly as Dorian turned to Alex again, "Thankfully, 'Ambassador Pavus' is a token appointment. Call on me as you like."

Maxwell looked over to see the Orlesian Ambassador approach, and he pointed at the man with a nod, "Sister, looks like he wants to speak to you. Do you mind if we take Alona while you speak to him? We missed her so. You don't mind, do you, dearest?"

Alona shook her head, and Alex smiled as they waved them off, "Alright. Take care of her for me while I speak with the Ambassador."

Maxwell and Dorian's faces split into a grin, and they went off, with Maxwell jogging playfully so that Alona giggled and laughed, and Alex brought her attention to the man who approached.

"Inquisitor." The man said, bowing regally at her, "Duke Cyril Montfort, member of the Council of Heralds and lord of Chateau Haine. I have long followed your work. It is extraordinary."

Alex stifled a giggle when the man mentioned the place, as she remembered the ridiculous tales of her cousin, Marianna Hawke, concerning the previous lord of the area. She bowed a little at the man, "Is that sentiment shared by the rest of the court?"

Duke Cyril let out a small… but rather fake… laugh, "Of course! Orlais wishes only to offer respectful guidance to the Inquisition."

"Does Your Grace feel the Inquisition should continue to rule itself?" Alex asked him, and he waved his hand.

"I would rather see the Inquisition join us freely than be carved into pieces for the chessboard." He told her, making her scowl a bit, "I have not forgotten Justinia's death. I had friends who perished at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. More than the good you have done, it is the good we may do together I don't wish to lose. Whatever happens, Inquisitor. I wish you well."

Duke Cyril bowed at her, and she returned it cordially, but when the man walked away, she couldn't help but mutter out, "More like the good _we'll_ do for your damned army. Fucking Orlesians."

She headed around again, spotting Dorian and Maxwell with her daughter, although they were now joined by Varric, Sera, Cole… and Bull, who was snoring away on the floor after drinking so much in the tavern a few moments ago for his birthday. Cole had Alona, cradling her in his arm as the others had glasses in their hands full of wine.

"As the most eloquent dwarf you know, Sparkles… Number 1…" Varric started, raising his glass.

"Speech! Speech!" Sera egged him on, raising her glass before scowling, "Waaayy too much speech!"

Dorian waved his hands, "Varric, there's really no need…"

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she approached, seeing the shock in both Maxwell and Dorian's faces, just as Varric grinned at her.

"Inquisitor!" Varric said, raising his arms, looking a bit tipsy, "You're just in time! Sparkles, the Imperium doesn't deserve you. Or want you. It may even kill you. But _we'll_ miss you, if it counts."

Alex blinked in surprise, looking at Maxwell and Dorian in shock. Even Alona looked confused in Cole's arms. Maxwell sighed in exasperation as he ran a hand on his forehead, and Dorian looked at her sadly, before looking at Varric and scowling angrily. Varric seemed to have understood, and he grinned uneasily, "Aaannndd you didn't know."

He coughed as he waved a hands on their other companions, "Okay, folks! Time to take the party elsewhere." He looked down at Iron Bull, who was still snoring, talking in his sleep as Cole gave Alona back to Alex to hold, "Ehhh… leave him."

Alex cradled Alona in her arm again, her daughter looking up at her in confusion, as Cole, Sera and Varric walked away. Dorian walked away for a bit, looking slightly forlorn, and Maxwell held his hand in comfort. They turned to her as she approached.

"It's… true." Dorian told her as he faced her, "When the Exalted Council has ended, we're going back to Tevinter… for good, this time."

Alex looked up at Maxwell, who nodded solemnly at her, telling her with his eyes that he would be doing the same. Her throat tightened in sadness, and she swallowed, "You know I'll miss you."

Dorian gave her a sad smile, "Naturally." He answered, before looking up at Maxwell, as if he was telling him to tell her something.

Maxwell sighed as he looped an arm around Dorian's waist, as if he was comforting him, "Dorian's father is dead… assassinated, we believe."

Alex looked at Dorian in shock as he shrugged, "I received notice this morning: a perversely cheerful letter congratulating me on assuming his seat in the Magisterium. We only met a few times while I was home. He didn't say anything about keeping me as his heir." Maxwell tightened his arm around him as he sighed, "This 'ambassadorship'… his doing, I'm told. He must have wanted me away when the trouble began. I _have_ to go back."

She bit her lip a bit before saying, "You'll need help. I could go with you."

Maxwell shook his head, "And leave your husband and your daughter in Ferelden? Not this time, sister. We're sorry."

"I won't be entirely without support." Dorian told her, and he pointed at Maxwell, "I have my _amatus_ with me. Also, Maevaris has gathered other magisters who feel as we do. We'll be an actual faction in the Magisterium. I'll teach them manners. Take them shopping. It'll be fun."

Alex blinked, but she laughed a little before looking at Dorian again, "So you'll truly be a magister, then?"

"Oh yes." Dorian told her, a mischievous smile on his face, "I can't wait to degrade the Magisterium with my presence! A new outfit is required."

"And then what?" Alex asked him again.

"We find his father's killer and kill them back." Maxwell answered for him, looking determined, "Then we find those giving Tevinter a bad name and kill them."

Dorian shrugged, "They're most likely the same people, so that should make the job easier."

Alex looked at him, before she mentioned to Maxwell, giving Alona over to him. Her brother looked confused at her as he held her niece, watching Alex stepped closer to Dorian. He watched as Alex wrapped her arms around his paramour's waist, making Dorian blink, but soon he embraced her back, his arms around her shoulders, his forehead nestled on her hair. "I know it was complicated… but… I'm sorry about your father."

Dorian's eyes watered, and his embrace around her tightened for a bit, before he let her go to look at her, "Thank you. It still doesn't feel real."

Alex raised her hand and touched Dorian's face, "You don't have to go back, Dorian. You put it behind you. You still could. You know Skyhold is still open for you."

Dorian swiped a finger under his eyes, presumably to wipe a tear away, before grinning at her, "Give up the golden opportunity for martyrdom? Perish the thought!" He took something from his pocket and put it in her hand, and Alex saw an ornate pendant, the azure gem radiating a bright light, entwined in a golden holder and attached to a gold chain. The slight warmth of the gem told her that it was magical, as it was like the pull of raw lyrium.

"It's a present… a going away present." Dorian told her, "It's a sending crystal. Amazing what friendship with the Inquisition gives you access to. If I get in over my head, or you're overwhelmed with sorrow for lack of my velvety voice- _magic!"_

Beside him, Maxwell put a similar necklace, only smaller in size, to Alona, putting it over her head, "I have one, too. So if you ever need us, you can reach us instantly without having to go through ravens."

Alex's eyes watered as she looked down at the pendant, and she looked up at Dorian sadly. He smiled at her gently as he took her face in his hands, "What? You didn't think we would just leave and you'd never hear from us again, did you?" Dorian bent over and kissed her forehead as he hugged her, "You are my dearest friend, perhaps my only friend… as Maxwell is something more. That will never change, no matter where we are." He laughed as he separated from her, "Now let's finish the good wine before the others get back."

Alex nodded, but as Alona looked at her, she became saddened, "What's wrong, Mommy? Why are you crying?"

Maxwell sighed sadly as he ran a hand through his niece's curls, "Alona… we… you're Uncle Dorian and I… we'll be leaving after we're done here. We're going back to Tevinter, and… we don't know if we'll be able to visit you again."

The little girl's eyes widened, realizing that her uncle had just said, and tears fell from her eyes as she let out a bit of a small wail of sorrow, making Maxwell tighten his hold on her a bit as Dorian ran a hand on her back, "Shhh, darling… it'll be alright." Max told his niece, but Alex could see that both men found it hard to leave the little girl, as they were both enamored with her. "You can still talk to us, you know? See this crystal? It's magic! We can speak to us through this. Would you like to try it out?"

Alona was still sobbing, her green eyes red with tears, and Maxwell looked at Alex helplessly. She could see that the man wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, and she nodded, "It's alright. You can take her for a while. I need to speak with Josephine for a moment."

Dorian blinked and he looked at Maxwell as the two of them shared a look, before he turned to her again, "Well… then perhaps it _is_ better that we take her for the moment. Josephine had plans for you. We tried it, at her suggestion… and… well… perhaps it is better that we take your daughter _away_ for a bit." Alex's eyebrow rose, and Maxwell ran a hand down Alona's back in comfort, as the little girl was still crying.

"We'll give her back to Cullen after you and Josephine are done." Maxwell told her, and for the moment, the man looked positively mischievous, "I _desperately_ hope you have fun, sister."

Alex looked in confusion at the pair as they took off, talking about the crystal to Alona and how she could make it work, and she sighed as she turned around, heading towards the direction of Josephine.


	12. The Inquisition's Ambassador

Alex spotted Josephine from a distance, looking positively haggard from all the reports she was receiving. When she heard her footsteps, the Antivan looked up at her and smiled tiredly, still clutching the feathered pen on her notepad. "It's been quite a day so far, has it not?" Josephine Montilyet told her, looking down worriedly at her various notes, "I've been speaking with representatives from everywhere."

"Have they given you trouble?" Alex told her, concern showing in her voice.

Josephine shook her head, "Not at all. It is quite alarming. It means they are all saving themselves up for later." She sighed and looked up at her, "Would you walk with me? I should like to take some air before the Exalted Council becomes inescapable."

Alex grinned widely, " Of course, Josie."

* * *

"The palace has been most accommodating…" Josephine said as they walked through the gardens, "We are, after all, here at their insistence… but the ministers may…"

She stopped so suddenly that Alex almost collided with her, and the woman waved her hands in a sign of stopping herself. "No! No more talk of the council. This meeting was to spend time with you in a more relaxed fashion."

Alex blinked, and she laughed a little as she pointed at Josephine's head, "Then why can I still see those wheels turning in your head?"

Josephine looked at her in surprise before she sighed again, "Work carries a certain momentum. The truth is, there is a small entertainment happening tonight. To which I _may_ be able to find a pair of invitations."

"You'd like me to go with you?" Alex asked her, and Josephine nodded, a smiling brightening her tired features, "Very much so. In all the years you've worked with Orlais, you've had so little time to enjoy its culture."

Alex chuckled, "I do wish you'd warned me the Game would take more work _after_ Halamshiral."

Josephine laughed as she looked up wistfully at the sky, as if she could see the memories of the past four years on them, "It's strange… those were somehow simpler times." She looked back down at Alex with a smile, "With all that's been happening, I promised myself a single evening out. I'd very much like to go with a friend."

"And what is this small entertainment?"

"Something to ease our minds. I would very much like to surprise you with the details." Josephine told her.

Alex laughed a little before shrugging, taking the Ambassador's arm as they walked on, "Why not? Josephine, I put myself in your capable hands."

"Splendid!" Josephine said, making a small clap with her hands, "I will arrange things at once." She patted Alex's hand as they strolled along the garden, with Josephine leading them to one of the areas in Halamshiral she was not familiar with, "The past years have been so busy. We have earned at least a few moments of rest."

Alex nodded, "A calm night out sounds…."

* * *

"OH! BRAVO! BRAVO!"

Alex stared in shock at the stage before her, completely flabbergasted at what she had just witnessed. Beside her, Josephine was clapping in earnest, shouting at the performers down the stage, bowing at their adoring fans as they showered them with Orlesian roses. She turned at her friend with a shocked look, who was smiling at her, expecting her speak.

"Was the woman in gold playing a king? Who was the man in feathers?" Alex asked her suddenly, the flashes of the performance making her confused and winded.

"Oh, it's all very simple!" Josephine said enthusiastically, "The first actor's mask is determined by… well, I will lend you the program guide." She smiled brightly at her as she grasped her chair's armrests, looking at her expectantly, "But tell me: did you enjoy the performance?"

"That was…" Alex started, before an excited grin spread through her features, "One of the greatest things I've ever seen!"

"Truly?!" Josephine asked her, her face lighting up again.

Alex laughed as she waved and gestured with her hands, "That part with the glittery… and they actually set fire to…" She laughed out loud as she patted Josephine's hand, "Yes, I truly enjoyed it. Although, I kind of understand now why Dorian and Maxwell decided to take Alona while we're here. The music was rather loud."

Josephine nodded, "Well, there is that. Count Relanis of Markham's young cousin cried throughout the performance because it hurt his ears. But since you like it, then I call tonight a great success."

But Alex flinched a little when she heard small explosions, and sparks of gold, pink and violet lit up the sky, making Josephine smile wider, "Oh, look! The encore signal!"


	13. The Red Jenny

"And then she goes, 'Oh, look! The encore signal!"

Daylen and Maxwell laughed heartily as they walked, with Alona in Maxwell's arm, playing with the chain of her uncle's Sending Crystal. Alex had just told them of what transpired just few minutes ago, mostly at Max's insistence, as he had already seen the performance with Dorian.

"Good thing I brought Alona away from that." Max said, kissing the girl's forehead, "It would be a shame if she ruined her ears from the performance."

"It wasn't so bad. I quite enjoyed it." Alex said, making Max look at her in mock shock.

"Maker's breath, you're turning into an Orlesian fop." Max told her, and Alex punched his free arm, making Daylen laugh, "Who are you and what have you done with Alex?"

"Maybe Cassandra and I should see it." Daylen told them with a smirk, "Make her ears ring a little in retaliation for that lecture she gave me when I proposed."

Alex laughed a little before grasping her brother's arm, "Don't. Or else my plans of making her wear a pink Orlesian wedding dress will be thrown into chaos."

The twins laughed out loudly, imagining the taciturn Seeker in a puffy pink dress, and they entered the tavern for some refreshments. But as they did, there was a streak of red and yellow clothes, and blond hair, and Alex was enveloped by thin, ropey arms. "Sera?!" She exclaimed.

"Here's you!" Sera said excitedly as she let her go and looked at the twins and Alona, "And everyone! And Button! Glad to be back, all stuffed together. The pressure full on. Again." She gave the four of them a wicked grin, "Don't worry, 'Herald of Everywhere'. I came prepared. I know what everyone needs."

The five of them looked at each other, their eyebrows raising, before the twins caught on, grinning wickedly at Sera. At the sight of the three troublemaker's evil smiles, Alex laughed out loud, before indicating the door, making Sera smile widely.

"Just like best times."

* * *

Alex settled down on a table in front of Sera, while Max, Daylen and Alona sat on another table, laughing out loud at the sight of their icing-encrusted faces after they threw pies at Orlesian nobles… and at each other. Her two brothers were taking turns wiping clean, wet rags through Alona's golden curls, the little girl letting out giggles as they tickled her. She shook her head, before turning towards Sera again, as she wiped a piece of wet cloth through her cheek to take a piece of icing off. "I expected a roof."

Sera, who still had pieces of icing on her hair, let out small chuckle, "It's early. Anyway, that was a good run. It's all been a good run. I needed that, and I need…"

The elf stilled and looked serious, making Alex blink, before Sera shook her head, "You know it's ending, right? We can say it won't, but nobs in places like this? All they do is end things. They'll try a leash… or worse. But maybe you aren't ready to quit just because some 'Lord Piddlebits' is scared of us?"

"Is someone moving against us?" Alex asked her, as she knew that the girl's own 'spy network' often had useful information.

Sera laughed out loud before blowing out a small raspberry, "Pft! Sure! Start with everyone everywhere. Point is, sooner or _sooner_ , all this changes. And you've helped me understand… too much. So it's my turn to help you."

Alex blinked when someone approached them, and lowered an ornate pin, with a red ruby gem and encased in gold. She looked up at the man in askance, but the man simply walked away a bit and sat down, watching them just as another lowered another gem at their table. "See I have these friends." Sera spoke, making her attention turn towards the elf again as more began laying their gems, "And all of them were the wrong sort of whatever. Their place changed, or it never was. So together we made an 'us'. Everyone needs an 'us'. And when the world is done saying no and calls you the wrong sort of whatever, maybe we can be that 'us' for you?" Sera smirked as another woman approached, and Alex blinked when she recognized the woman to be Charade Amell, Marianna Hawke's cousin and therefore, Alex's relative on her mother's side. "What do you think, Inquisitor? Want to run some rooftops as a Jenny?"

At the question, Alex blinked again, genuine surprised at the elf's proposal, before smirking back at her, "You want 'The Inquisitor'? Don't I have a few more titles than your usual Jenny?" She looked over at Charade, "No offense."

Charade grinned at her, "Some taken."

"Pft. Words." Sera told Charade before turning to Alex again, "Look, we don't want you, we want to be there _for you._ If you want to keep _doing,_ it won't be nobles who help, it'll be _friends."_

Alex looked at both Sera and Charade, before her face split into a wide grin, "Well, all I have to say is… call me 'Red Frigging Jenny'."

"Way too confusing." Charade told her with a smirk and a shake of her head, "You'll get a city. One that rhymes with 'arse'."

"OH!" Sera exclaimed, "I should have said we need 'a we' instead of 'an us'! Because… wait! ANUS!"

Alex laughed out loud as Sera let out a staccato laugh of her own, making Max and Dale look at them with raised eyebrows from the other table, before they shook their heads. "So stupid." Sera said with a grin as they sobered, and Alex wiped a tear of mirth from her eye as she raised her tankard with a chuckle, "To all my friends."

Sera grinned at her as she raised her own tankard to hers, "Always and ever, Inquisitor. Always and ever."

She grinned and drank her tankard, just as she heard Maryden strum a familiar tune on her lute. She looked over at Sera as she heard the song, only to see the elf turn red. In a blink of an eye, Sera stood, headed over to Maryden, took her lute and smashed it on to the floor, making Alex cringe at the look of shock and dismay in Maryden's face, and at the sound of breaking wood.

"Why did you do that?!" She heard Cole shout at Sera, the boy defending his lover's instrument, but the elf merely blew the couple a raspberry before heading to back to their table. "Creepy song is creepy." Sera told her, shuddering soundly, and Alex waved at Maryden and Cole.

"I'll take care of it, Cole!" Alex told the couple, and from behind her, she heard the twins and Alona laughing out loud at the elf's destruction of the lute.

Cole and Maryden bent over to pick up the pieces of wood, and Alex stood up from the table to comfort the boy and give the bard a bag of gold coins to buy a new lute, as her twin brothers and her daughter continued to laugh, while Sera drank more ale, smirking against her tankard.


	14. The Husband

It was late in the afternoon when Alex finally left the tavern after talking to Sera, Bull and the Chargers. Max and Dale left before she did, taking Alona with them, as she told them to hand her daughter over to her father.

She found them in the garden by the baths, and she blinked as she saw a great beast of a dog, grey furred with patches of white. Alona was giggling happily as she threw a ball, making it bounce towards the bushes, and the dog enthusiastically went after it, destroying a few twigs from the hapless bushes. The dog came back a minute later with the ball in its mouth, and let the ball go by Alona's feet, making her laugh.

"You there!" Cullen said at the dog as he clung on his daughter's dress in an effort to save the girl from tumbling in excitement, "You're supposed to dodge, not catch! If that ball were a fireball, you'd be dead."

The dog barked out in reply and she had to smile at the sight of it. The creature was a massive canine, but she could see in its yellow eyes that it possessed some form of intelligence, as she approached it and it didn't bark at her.

"You found… a dog?" Alex asked Cullen as he bent over at the canine, and Alona looked up at her with a smile, "Mommy! Big doggie! Big doggie!"

"They don't breed mabari in Orlais." Cullen explained to her with a smile, "The merchant said he was abandoned. Perhaps his owners tired of the novelty?"

Alex blinked and looked down at the creature, and it gave her a wide eyed look. She always had a soft heart when it came to animals, helping Master Dennet with the horses back in Skyhold and even helping Cole find homes for a litter of kittens he had found abandoned. Even though the mabari looked menacing, she found its square and massive head adorable. She bent over and touched the dog's head, and it gave a small growl of pleasure as she ran a hand at its wiry coat, "Tire of you? With that positive attitude and fetching ability?"

The dog gave her a loud bark, before panting, its tongue lolling at the side of his mouth, and Cullen scowled a little at it. "He's not supposed to fetch it…"

Alex laughed as she straightened and cross her arms, looking down at her husband, "I don't think you understand how this works."

"Another Fereldan trapped at the Winter Palace… I couldn't leave him to that fate. Besides…" He smirked as he looked up at her, "I think he likes me."

She smiled at the way he smiled, as if he was thoroughly enjoying of owning the dog, "You could take him to Ferelden sometime. He should know where he came from."

"I did promise Mia a visit." He said before he looked down at the dog and patted its head, "She might try to spoil you. Remember who you report to."

Alona giggled happily, moving forward to hug the dog. The creature was smart enough to know that the small human touching him was defenseless and young, so it resolved to licking her face as she giggled. Cullen and Alex looked down and watched in delight at their daughter, but she looked up when he heard him sigh.

"The Inquisition will change after this. I'm not yet sure what that will mean" He said, bending over a bit and touching the dog and Alona, "Still, I've found certainty in my life now… the Council won't change that."

He straightened to stand to look at her, his face filled with a strange emotion, before he whispered out, "Marry me."

Alex blinked in shock as the dog barked, "What?"

At Alex's question, Cullen flushed in embarrassment and ran a hand at the back of his neck, "I mean… will you…" He sighed, "I know that we're already married and… it _is_ our third year of marriage and… I had a plan and… there wasn't a dog.. but you were…" He sighed again as he looked at her, "It doesn't matter." He looked at her with a smile, "I've thought of little else, and I don't need a plan. Only if you would. The past three years have been a joy with you… every single day is a marvel. I want to renew my vows with you again. Marry me again, Alex."

Heat flushed up her cheeks, but she smiled brightly at him as she came forward and hugged him, her arms around his waist, and she felt him encompass her with own embrace, his face burying into her red hair, "I would! Cullen, I will!"

"You will." He said, inhaling deeply and kissing her neck, as his arms around her tightened.

Alex giggled as she kissed the corner of his lips, "People will notice the Inquisitor re-marrying her Commander in the middle of the Exalted Council."

He laughed as he separated from her a little to kiss her temple, "It won't go over well. But we know a few people who can keep things… secret."

* * *

A few moments later, Alex was wearing a white Orlesian dress, her hair piled up in her head, with Alona beside her, looking happily at them, holding a small bouquet of flowers. She was holding hands with Cullen again, feeling as giddy as the first time she said her vows three years ago in Skyhold, and she marveled as she looked at him, his face still full of love and adoration. She felt slightly ashamed that she had not remembered that it was the anniversary of their third year of marriage, but she also felt her heart expand with love towards Cullen when she realized that the man held the date in his heart, so much that he remembered it.

Cullen sighed as he looked down at her, "Just now… everything feels like it was worth fighting for."

She bit her lip and nodded, and she felt the tears of joy sting her eyes, "It was…

"This is…" He started but from beside them, Mother Giselle coughed, before she smiled at them, "This is the part where you renew your promise."

"Oh, right." Cullen said, and he cleared his throat, "I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman…" He grinned as he bent over and picked up Alona in his arms, making the girl squeal in delight, "And this little lady the rest of my days."

Mother Giselle nodded in approval as she turned to Alex, and she smiled brightly, "And I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this man… and this family… including the dog…" Cullen laughed a little, as the dog barked beside him, "For the rest of my days."

The Chantry Mother chuckled at their strange vows but she raised her hands over the two of them, "Then by the power vested upon me as Mother Giselle of the Andrastian Chantry, and by the grace and approval of Her Perfection, Divine Victoria, I now pronounce you… _still_ husband and wife." She smiled as she indicated Cullen, "You may now kiss your wife, Commander."

"Don't mind if I do." Cullen said, grinning at her, and he lowered his head to kiss Alex briefly on the lips, before separating from her. They then turned to Alona and kissed the girl on her cheek, the two of them on either side, earning a delighted giggle from their daughter, as well an amused laugh from the Chantry Mother.

* * *

"Do you remember the first time we came to the Winter Palace?" Alex asked Cullen as they sat on a bench by the gardens again after their small wedding, watching Alona and the dog, whom they have named Barkspawn II, after Solona's own mabari companion during the Fifth Blight. They had their arm around each other, watching the little girl play fetch with their newly acquired pet, and Cullen sighed at her question.

"All too well." He answered as he looped an arm around her shoulders, and she grasped at his hand, "I've already answered a half-dozen questions about my personal life. The reason we're here is because we made a difference. That's worth enduring the political small talk."

Alex laughed a little as she nudged him lightly on the ribs, "But you're still glad I'm here to rescue you."

Cullen chuckled as he kissed her temple, "Very much so."

"By the way, is there any news from Ferelden?" Alex asked him, "How is your family?"

"Mia keeps me informed." Cullen told her, reaching into the pocket of his coat to show her a letter, "As I understand, she's training my nephew to best me at chess."

Alex looked up at him in mock shock, "I sense a threat to my Commander's chess superiority. I'm sure the defeat will be distressing."

Cullen's eyes widened in hurt, making her laugh out loud, "I… he's four! You could at least pretend I'd throw the game."

She laughed a little harder, before wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes and leaning her head against his shoulder, "Well, maybe you should start training Alona then. They can continue the long-standing chess rivalry between you and Mia."

His hurt look changed into that of mirth, "Maybe I should, but as I remember, it was _you_ who beat me before back in Skyhold. Maybe _you_ should be the one teaching her."

"Well, that's easy enough to remedy." She told him as she nodded towards their daughter, "We teach her together. She'll be Thedas' premiere chess champion once we're done with her."

Cullen silenced as he looked thoughtfully at their little girl, "Lady Alona Trevelyan-Rutherford… Chess Champion. Oh, I do rather like the sound of that."

Alex chuckled again, "Me, too. Although, I still can't understand why you still suck at Wicked Grace."

At this, the Commander reddened, "Hey! I beat you last time we played that back in Skyhold."

"Yes, you did." Alex said, her eyebrow rising as she kissed his cheek and brought her lips to his ear to whisper, "You beat me _hard._ "

The effect of Alex's seductive low whisper was immediate. Cullen turned red, but he smirked mischievously, and the hand that was around her shoulders lowered down to her back, almost reaching her bottom as his eyes blazed with lust. "Shall I try again then? Or maybe you should learn to _ante up._ "

Alex chuckled but she gave a low moan as her tongue snaked out, licking his earlobe, and he drew in a deep breath, "Take Alona to Dorian and Maxwell so they can babysit for tonight. The Council won't happen until tomorrow morning anyway. Don't worry, husband. Before this night is over, I'll beat you in Wicked Grace, and you'll know what it's like when I'm… _on top."_

"Alona, darling!" Cullen said suddenly, standing up and walking towards his daughter, his face red and with Alex laughing at the bench, "Come along! Let's get you to your Uncle Maxwell!"


	15. The Exalted Council

Alex raised a hand at her forehead, feeling the blood throb under her temples, as Josephine continued to deliberate with the Council, which consisted of Arl Teagan, Divine Victoria and Duke Cyril de Montfort. It has only been a few minutes, but the debates have been nothing more than accusations and she was beginning to tire of it all.

She took a peek behind her to see her companions, scattered among the crowd. Amongst those nearest to her were Cullen, Vivienne, Dorian and Varric, their faces darkening at the deliberations. Cole stood in the back with Alona in his arms, keeping the girl pre-occupied with Maryden. Bull, Blackwall, Sera and Chargers stood in the back, looking imposing and angry with their arms on their chests. Near the podium where the Council sat, were Daylen, Maxwell and Cassandra, standing guard for the Divine, but looking just as angry as the deliberations continued.

"The Inquisition established an armed presence in Fereldan territory." She heard Arl Teagan say from the Council's table, and she looked up at the man. "You outright seized Caer Bronach in Crestwood!"

Alex blinked, and she felt the blood rise to her cheeks in anger, "Yes, from _bandits!_ Would you like us to give it back to them?"

Teagan scowled down at her for her sarcastic remark, "Your help was appreciated four years ago, Inquisitor. Now order has been restored, yet you remain." He slammed his hand on the table a bit, making Alex scowl harder, "Invading under pretext of restoring order is exactly what the Grey Wardens did to us centuries ago, and we exiled them! Now the Inquisition is doing the same thing, with Grey Wardens in their ranks!"

"Vishante kaffas…" She heard Dorian mutter angrily from behind her, "Has this man forgotten that it was a Grey Warden who saved Redcliffe from that invasion from the undead and from the Blight? If Lady Solona was here, she'd have his balls in an instant."

Alex lowered her hand and made a motion, and Dorian seethed but silenced just as Duke Cyril spoke. "Your concern is ill-founded." The man in the mask said, "The Grey Wardens have proven their worth time and again."

Teagan scoffed as he waved a hand angrily at the man, "Of course Orlais tolerates this interference. The Inquisition is the only reason Empress Celene remains on the throne."

"Rest assured, Teagan, the empire of Orlais will not stand idle if the Inquisition oversteps its bounds." Duke Cyril said calmly, "Unlike Ferelden, however, Orlais understands that these were the well-intentioned mistakes of a young organization.

"An organization in need of a guiding hand. Yours, no doubt." Teagan rebutted, and Alex lowered her head in exhaustion. Josephine looked at her worriedly, and she returned her ambassador's gaze, before shaking her head. But she blinked when a shadow loomed over at her, and she looked up to see one of the elven scouts of the Inquisition.

"Pardon me, Inquisitor." The elf said, bending over to her and whispering, "Divine Victoria wishes to speak with you in private."

Alex blinked up in surprise, looking at the Council table, where Divine Victoria was watching the scene, "The Divine Victoria… who is sitting just up there?"

"Yes… and who was once your spymaster." The elf replied, and Alex watched as the Divine stared at her intently and nodded slightly at her, "It's a pressing matter, Your Worship."

She took a peek behind her to look at Cullen, who seemed surprised at what was happening, and he shrugged, as if he was telling her that he had no idea what was going on. With a sigh, she pushed her chair back, "My apologies. An urgent matter has come to my attention. Ambassador Montilyet, can you handle this for a short while?"

Josephine looked up at her in shock, but she nodded, "I…Of course, Inquisitor."

"This is highly irregular." Duke Cyril commented as Alex stood up, and Divine Victoria spread her hands, "Perhaps it would be best if we took a short recess."

The crowd slowly dispersed as Duke Cyril and Arl Teagan stood up, obeying the Divine's command. She headed over to Cullen, Vivienne, Dorian and Varric, "What's going on?" Cullen asked her as he neared, touching her arm in comfort.

"I don't know." Alex told him honestly, "Something came up, and Leliana had one of her scouts tell me that I needed to see something. And if she thinks it's worth interrupting something as important as this Council, then it must be."

"Then you'd better go see what it is then." Varric told her, "I'll go and tell the others what's up."

"Thanks, Varric." She told the dwarf, before looking up at Dorian, "Maybe you should take Alona for a while, Dorian."

"Of course. We'll keep her occupied while you're gone." Dorian told her, and Vivienne nodded, "I'll keep the Duke and the Arl preoccupied, dear. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you, Vivienne." She said, and the two mages left her. She turned to her husband, "Cullen, keep your guards on the alert. I don't know what's going on, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Of course, sweetheart." Cullen told her as he bent over and kissed her cheek. "We'll stand guard over the Palace, you go do what you do best. Be careful."

* * *

Alex's brows furrowed as she neared one of the buildings in the Palace's garden, surrounded by guards and nosy noble people. She could see Bull a few feet from the area, towering above the rest, looking imposing and scary, his face looking furious. But as she neared, she smelled a familiar scent, and she groaned as she drew near, opening the door slightly to see Leliana, still in her Divine garb, bending over the floor.

At her entrance, Leliana looked at her, "The guard said we should both see this. I believe she was correct."

Leliana stood up, walking beside her, and Alex gasped at the sight of a Qunari, sitting on the floor, dead. The scent she smelled earlier was its blood, pooling on the floor underneath him. He was wearing a strange garb and helmet, made of steel and plant fiber, painted red, white and black. Alex bent over to the corpse, seeing a massive wound on its side.

"A Qunari warrior in full armor." Leliana told her, "How did he get into the Winter Palace?"

"Bull once told me that if a Qunari is wearing full armor, then it means war." Alex replied, "Would he know anything about this?"

Leliana shrugged, "I asked, and he is as surprised as we are. Since becoming Tal-Vashoth, he has had no contact with his people. He seems frustrated at not knowing more."

 _Ah, that explains the dark look a moment ago,_ Alex thought as she gestured at the corpse, "So, what would the Left Hand of the Divine and former spymaster of the Inquisition see when she looked at this?"

Leliana smirked, as if she was enjoying the change of pace from her work as Divine, and she bent over beside Alex, "This is a warrior, not a spy. Part of the Antaam, the Qunari military." She gestured at the body's skin, where Alex saw some burns as well as some deep wounds, "Most of his wounds come from a fight against someone using magic, but at least a few are from a blade."

"Like a dagger end of a mage's staff then?" Alex said, as she used a similar weapon, and Leliana nodded, "He was badly injured, separated from his allies, and made it here before he died. But how?"

Alex nodded before straightening, "We need to find out what's going on. Can Josephine manage the diplomats while I look around?"

Leliana nodded as she stood up as well, "She will be fine. It's all speeches and posturing for the first few days, anyway. I will extend the recess as long as possible. I will also have our friends ready themselves for battle if need be."

"You think that's likely?" Alex asked her and the Divine smirked again, "I think the Exalted Council may be more excited than we expected."

Alex gave her a smirk of her own, "After all those speeches a moment ago, I could use some excitement." Leliana chuckled as she headed out of the area, and she immediately spotted her allies nearby. She nodded at them, and they moved away for a bit, away from the crowds so that they may speak.

"I'm telling you, boss, I don't know anything about this." Bull told her immediately, and she patted his arm gently, "I know, Bull."

"What's going on, sister?" Maxwell and Daylen said in unison, and Alex looked at them before pointing at the gazebo she had just come out of. "There's a dead Qunari in there… in full armor."

"What?!" Dorian asked in shock, and it was clear on everyone's faces that they were as surprised as he was. "But… how did he get here? The only invitation for a Qunari that I know of was for _him._ " He said, pointing a thumb at Iron Bull.

"And in full armor?" Blackwall asked her, "Didn't Bull say that when a Qunari is in full armor, it would mean it's going off to war?"

"Exactly the thought that got me worried." Alex told him, "I've asked Leliana to allow Josephine to take over the Council for me while I investigate."

"What do you need from us, Rosy?" Varric asked, his face a mask of fierce determination to help her, a look that every one of them shared at the moment.

Alex sighed as she thought for a moment, before turning to them again, "Leliana said that she'd delay the Council for as long as she can, but we need to help her at it. Vivienne, Varric, Dorian… chat up the diplomats for as long as you can."

Vivienne and Dorian nodded, and Varric gave her a wide grin, "Easy enough. Duke Cyril's a fan of mine, and you know I'm the best bullshitter in the business."

"Cole, Bull, Cassandra… you're with me." Alex said, pointing at the two warriors and at the boy who nodded fiercely. "Blackwall, head over to my husband and tell him to you are to guard the palace with the Chargers. Sera, do you still have contact with the Jennys?"

Sera scoffed, "Of course, Inky. What d'ya need?"

"Keep an ear to the ground." Alex told her, "Listen to the servants… or to anyone. If you think it's useful, let me know."

"Got it, yeah!" Sera said, running off to Maker knows where to talk to her contacts.

"Max, Dale…" She said, looking at her two brothers, and they grinned at her. "We know, we know." They told her, " 'Take care of Alona for me.' We know our role, sister."

She smiled at them, "Of course, you do. Thanks."

"I'll prepare your equipment, Your Worship." Krem said, and she nodded, looking around, but she blinked when she saw what seemed to be blood splatters on the ground, just as her allies left her, while Cassandra, Cole and Bull stayed behind.

"Is that blood on the ground?" Cassandra asked as she followed Alex's gaze, and she nodded distractedly. She looked up from the first splatter she saw, only to see a small, but recognizable blood trail. She mentioned at her allies as she walked, following the drops of blood, toward a wall with plant hangings attached to another building. On the ground was a piece of broken wood, and a large broken potted plant. She squinted as she looked up, "It looks like he came down over the railing."

"Someone pushed him?" Bull asked from behind her, and she grasped at the supports of the plant hangings, "Seems like it. Give me a boost, Bull."

Bull bent over and took her foot, deftly lifting her towards the hanging, and she climbed up until she reached an open window. She breathed as she entered inside, seeing the blood trail again on the floor of what seemed to be a hallway, leading towards another room. But as she entered the room, she gasped in shock, seeing a familiar looking mirror, glowing with light, its surface rippling like water.

"An active eluvian." Alex said as she sighed, "Well… shit."


	16. The Crossroads

Alex blinked as she exited the eluvian, with Bull, Cole and Cassandra behind her, and she looked at the strange surroundings around her. "Wait… is this the Crossroads?" She asked no one in particular, but Cassandra and Cole looked around like her, "But it's… different. Why did it suddenly turn very… colorful?"

"Colorful?" Cassandra asked from behind her, blinking as she looked around, "What do you mean? It looks dark and grey to me." Bull nodded beside her, as if assenting to her sentiment.

"It looks clearer, and colorful. Like that glass from Serault that I use when making runes with Dagna. It kind of makes my head hurt, though. Maybe it's from drinking from the Well of Sorrows before?" Alex said, before she looked down at the ground to see another blood trail. "Come on, this way."

They followed the trail again, towards one of the rock bridges, before they saw another eluvian, glowing blue with light. "The blood trail leads to this mirror."

"Let us see where this Qunari came from." Cassandra said from behind again, and they reached out a hand as they entered it.

The scene before them shifted again, turning into what look like a massive ruin, dark, but lit with torches. The architecture was familiar, and Alex said, "Elven ruins. I'm not sure we're even in Orlais anymore."

"Is that what these… eluvians do, boss?" Iron Bull asked from behind her, and she nodded, "Yes. Morrigan told me of them years ago. They're like… portals, to other places or even to other dimensions beyond Thedas."

"Huh… creepy." Bull replied as they continued to walk, but soon they encountered another corpse. Alex bent over, lifting the head, and she saw that the corpse bore the same wounds and injuries as the one in the Winter Palace. "Another Qunari, dressed like the one in the Winter Palace."

Bull bent and looked over the corpse with a critical eye, before nodding at her, "He's karashok. A foot soldier. Must've been in the same squad."

"And injured the same way, too." Alex said as they straightened, "Whoever killed this man must've been the same one that injured the other at the Palace."

Bull nodded, before grinning widely and thumping Alex on the back, making her flinch and cough out a breath from the strength of his hit. "Oh, this is gonna be fun. The old team together again to kick some ass!"

Cole's lips lifted a bit, and he looked at the tall man under the hood of his hat, "Kicking doesn't work as well as daggers, The Iron Bull."

Bull looked down at the boy beside him, and he patted his floppy hat before laughing, "I missed you, too, Cole."

Alex grinned as they continued walking, and the dungeon gave way to an open sky, the ruins surrounded by greenery, but as they went around, seeing another glowing eluvian, Alex saw some sort of explosion occur some distance away at another tower, the force of it shaking the tower they were in.

"The fuck was that?" Bull said as they walked nearing the new eluvian again, but he gasped when he saw familiar figures standing by the mirror, black with soot from an unknown explosion.

Alex neared the figures, only to see that they were, in fact, Qunari people, turned into stone with a small crater in front of them, directly in front of another eluvian. She waved a hand at the Qunari's faces, and when they didn't respond, she poked their cheeks with a finger, affirming her guess, as they were as hard as stone. The familiar stirrings of magic around her pulled at her, and she scowled, "A spell killed these Qunari. Someone cast it not even an hour ago. We need to find out why these Qunari were here _and_ who did this to them."

Bull looked at the statues, his face hard, and he nodded as he and the others headed into the mirror again, taking them to another area, with a structure on the horizon, separated from them by an undrawn bridge. She squinted as she raised a hand against the light, seeing another explosion, and group of Qunari. "Over there! Qunari!" She pointed, making Bull squint like her, "If we want to know why they're here, we've got to get across that island."

Cassanra looked down a small dais, seeing a broken statue, and she pointed at it, "Perhaps this is the key to open the bridge."

"Good thinking, Cass." Alex said, nodding, before looking to her left to see another eluvian, "Come on. This way."

They entered the eluvian again, bring them to a new structure, and Alex blinked as they were greeted by violet figures of ancient elven warriors, the one in the front carrying what seemed to be a massive hammer, " _Atish'all vallen_." The figure whispered, like a voice from ages past, " _Fen'Harel elathadra_."

"What?" Cassadra asked, and Alex raised a brow, "Fen'Harel? This place has something to do with Fen'Harel?"

"What does it want?" Alex asked, and the spirit continued to talk, " _Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellasa ma_."

A sudden gushing of wind seemed to have blown to her ear, making her cringe, but soon she felt the familiar whispering of voices, a sensation she had felt a couple of times before, when they were fighting Corypheus. She blinked, "I think I know what to say."

Bull blinked down at her as she came forward, looking at the visage of the spirit, and soon she began speaking elven, " _Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-enaris_."

The spirit seemed to have nodded, " _Amae lethalas_." And the spirit stepped aside, allowing them to pass unharmed. Cole nodded in approval, "Yes. Good."

"What was that all about, boss?" Bull asked her as they walked past, looking warily at the spirits.

"It was part of a ritual." Alex told him, "A secret greeting from those Fen'Harel trusted." Her brows furrowed, "If Mythal's Well of Sorrows knew this, were they close? Friends, or… I'm not sure."

Cassandra scowled as she lowered her hand from her hilt, "It must have been set to guard something."

"Seems like it." Alex said, before stopping in front of a huge closed door, with the middle lighting up green. She tilted her head, before raising her left hand, and instantly the Mark flared, absorbing the energy from the door. She closed her eyes and concentrated, hearing the voices from the Well again.

There was a small explosion of pain from her hand, making Alex flinch, much to Cassandra's surprise, and soon the door disappeared from view. Bull and Cole looked down at her in askance, and she looked up at them, "That was like veilfire. It claimed… this was a refuge for elven slaves."

Bull and Cassandra looked at her in shock, but Cole nodded, "Yes. I can feel their pain. They came here hurt, hungry. This was help, a new home."

"So…" Alex said, looking beyond the door only to find another eluvian, "So this whole valley was a sanctuary 'created by the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel'?" She shook her head as she put a hand under her chin, "This doesn't make sense. In my studies of elven lore and Dalish legends, Fen'Harel was the god of misfortune."

"This won't make sense until we get to the end, I assume." Cassandra said, standing beside her, before smirking, "It always does. Come, let us keep going."

Alex looked up at her and nodded, and the four of them headed into the eluvian again, showing them into another tower. They walked on, but she blinked when she saw a strange figure, running ahead of them. She hastened her pace, following the figure, before it disappeared into nothing on top of the stairs… and more Qunari bodies.

Bull scowled, looking with a critical single eye at the corpses, and he growled, "Cuts all over the back. He was killed by surprise."

Alex nodded as she bent down, running a hand on a blood pool, seeing it cling like rubies on her fingertips. "This can't have happened too long ago. The blood's not even dry."

"Alex." Cole' soft voice sounded, and she looked up to find the boy standing in front of a door with greenish light again. With a sigh she straightened up and raised her hand, absorbing the energy again, before the door faded.

"This is…" Alex said, looking at where the door stood, "Fen'Harel helping former slaves as a mortal, not a god."

Cassandra blinked down at her, "He took great pains to renounce his supposed divinity."

"But why?" Alex asked, "Why wouldn't he _want_ to be worshiped?"

From behind her, Cole shrugged, and she looked at him, "Worship makes you more. He just wanted to help." The boy said, staring at her and looking down at her Mark, "Alex…"

She saw the flicker of concern in the boy's light blue eyes, and she smiled at him reassuringly, "It's fine, Cole. Come on, let's keep going."

They went down the darkened corridor, into another door, and Alex raised her hand to absorb the door's energy again. She anticipated the pain this time, flinching, and she turned to her companions again as the door revealed a strange looking contraption, enveloped in green energy. "This claims the elven 'gods' were just 'Evanuris'…. Powerful but completely mortal mages."

Cassandra looked down at her in confusion, "Was this the start of an uprising? Freed elven slaves against their former masters?"

"If that's true, Fen'Harel was teaching these freed slaves the truth about the 'false gods'." Alex said as she looked at her, "Civilizations are built upon the remains of its past wars and conflicts. Why should this be any different?"

"I suppose… that is true." Cassandra said as they entered the room, but as they did, the structure in front of them glowed bright green and flashed, making Alex scream out in pain, clutching at her hand. Cassandra was on her side instantly, taking her shoulder, "Alex! Are you hurt?!"

Alex grimaced, but she straightened, shaking her left hand to stop the pain. "It felt like the Anchor stung me. But I'm fine now." She said, heading towards the dais to see a broken statue. She took it in her hand and raised it for her companions to see. "This looks like it fits into the pedestal by the broken bridge."

"Alex! Look out!" Bull exclaimed, unsheathing his massive broadsword, and she looked behind her to see spirits forming in what seemed to be assassins, armed with double blades. Cole disappeared into a puff of smoke as Cassandra pulled Alex behind her, shielding her from harm as she casted a barrier on her companions.

The battle was brutal, but soon the spirits disappeared. But with the light source from the contraption gone, the room became filled with darkness. Alex's hand began to stung, and as she raised her hand, the Mark filled the room with greenish light, revealing the crumbled state of the walls… as well as the paintings on the walls depicting white paintings of slaves, chained together. Bull shuddered, "This place is creepy."

"I agree." Alex said as they made their way out of the darkened corridor and made their way back outside. "Come on, let's head back to that dais."

They made their way back to the broken statue in silence, and Alex placed the piece on to the figure, and the dais slowly sank to the floor. They heard some sort of machine moving, and soon they watched as a bridge rose and connected them to the island. But as they neared, they saw another crater that had stone Qunaris, as well as another group, alive and well, blinking in shock as they approached.

"Qunari!" Alex said in warning, casting a barrier, just as one of the bigger Qunaris raised a hand and pointed at them.

" _Vashedan_!" The giant Qunari said as Bull, Cassandra and Cole raised their blades, "The Inquisition doesn't leave alive!"

Like Iron Bull, the Qunari they fought were hardy and tough, and it took them a while to kill the group. When it was done, Alex panted a bit, before waving a hand at her companions, "Take a look around. See what we could find."

Cole and Cassandra nodded, heading off to two different directions, leaving just Bull and Alex standing by the corpses. She looked up at her Qunari ally and patted his arm, "You okay, Bull?"

Bull's face was dark, but it brightened a bit as he looked down at her, "I'm fine, Alex."

"I know it's hard, fighting your people." Alex said as she looked at him, "I can understand if you want to go back through the eluvians to Halamshiral. I could call on Thom instead."

Bull shook his head, "No. I want to be right here. I want to understand what is going on with them. I hate being in dark like this." He growled, "And if it leads to something that would harm you or my boys, I'm going to fight even harder."

Alex smiled as she leaned on his arm, "Thanks, Bull."

Cole and Cassandra returned a few moments later, the boy's face paler than usual. "There's more Qunari in there." Cole said, pointing at the structure, "They are searching, seeking… but hurt."

"I found this as well, on a dead Qunari by the shore." Cassandra said, giving a piece of paper to Alex, "It seems that whoever arrived here before us and the Qunari went through the moat."

"… _Struck the tower."_ Alex read for them, " _A great sizzling bolt out of a blue sky. Afterward, spirits emerged from a statue of a wolf, as if the lightning woke them, and they appeared to be looking for someone. The only word I understood was 'Fen'Harel'. They did not see me, but beware, for they attack any guards who…"_ Alex stopped reading, fingering the charred edges of the paper, where the last bit of the letter was burned, and she shook her head as she put the note in her pocket, "Well, that's ominous."

"It sounds as if someone who had knowledge of this place summoned the guardians." Cassandra said, and she nodded before unsheathing her staff again.

"Sounds like it. Come on, Cole said there's more of them in there."

They made their way inside the structure, which what seemed to be the sanctuary, only to find the spirits before were fighting the Qunari. They didn't seem particularly violent against Alex and the others, perhaps because of the elvish password she muttered before, so they helped the spirits clear the sanctuary of the rest of the Qunari. They fought them from the doors to the inner sanctum, and soon the spirits faded as soon as the battle was over and the Qunari were dead.

Alex huffed out a breath as she drank a lyrium potion, as the battle drained her, before throwing a bottle of potion to Bull, who drank its entire contents in one gulp. "Why did these Qunari attack 'the Inquisition' on sight?"

Her Qunari ally shrugged, "No idea. They weren't Tal-Vashoth, though. This might be a rogue group, but they think they're following the Qun."

"Huh." Alex said as they headed up the stairs, and she blinked at the sight. There was a gigantic statue of a wolf, and the walls were painted. She ran a hand at the walls, at the colors depicting two elves, the lines on their faces removed by a wolf-headed figure, "That's… Fen'Harel… removing a Dalish elf's vallaslin?" Alex blinked as she looked up, raising her eyebrow at the picture. "I didn't know that was even possible."

"It's a dead end boss." Bull said as he looked around, "Must be a hidden door somewhere."

" _The Dread Wolf keeps its gaze on the one light that illuminates the way forward."_ Cassandra read from a stone tablet nearby, and Alex looked around at the walls, seeing various torches for veil fire.

"Keeps its gaze…" Alex muttered, looking up at the giant wolf statue, before she followed where the statue was facing, directly into one of the torches. With her magic, she lit up the torch, and the statue began to move, revealing a staircase.

They made their way down the stairs, seeing another greenish lit door, and Alex opened it again with her mark. But she blinked as they headed inside, seeing crates full of swords, spears, bows and great axes.

"Hidden weapons." Alex muttered as she touched the blades, only to see that they were heavily coated with dust. "These freed slaves actually fought against the Evanuris posing as gods."

But they stilled when they heard movement echoing, and slowly they crept their way through the cavern, seeing another eluvian, with the Qunari standing before it.

Alex looked over at Cole and nodded, the boy nodding back in return as he faded off into a puff of smoke, as she casted a barrier. Bull charged, knocking one of the bigger Qunaris, and Cassandra charged as well as Alex froze the others. The battle was over in a matter of minutes, and Alex bent over one the Qunari, which happened to look like its leader, taking a piece of parchment. She read it for a moment, before raising it up for Cassandra to read. "This letter says the Qunari came to these ruins because the eluvians connect to Halamshiral."

Cassandra's face paled as she read the letter, her eyes wide as she looked back at Alex. "An infiltration."

"Cole, Bull, look for anything that explains why the Qunari came here before we go." Alex ordered the two men, but Bull was already striding towards her with a piece of parchment for her. She took it in her hand and read it for her other companions, " _Two hours ago, an unknown intruder penetrated our defenses. Masked and cloaked. A mage. Used magic to awaken spirits and turned them against us. Intruder moved as if they knew this place, fled after spirits awoke. Dozens dead. Spirits kept attacking. Engagement not reco…._ It stops there. Everything else is smeared with blood."

"Is the Winter Palace in danger?" Cassandra asked with wide eyes.

"Come on." Alex said, a tingle of dread running down her spine, "We have to warn people about the Qunari's design on the Winter Palace."


	17. The Qunari Plot

Alex and her companions made their way back through the eluvians, and soon they found themselves back in Halamshiral, where the rest of her friends were waiting for her. They crowded around her as soon as they came out, and Alex sighed in relief to see them safe.

"What news, my dear?" Vivienne said, standing up from a chintz chair, "Did you find anything?"

"Lots." She said, handing them the piece of parchment they had found in the armory, and the group paled at the writing.

"You need to talk to the others about this, Rosy." Varric advised her, "If there's a shit storm coming, then they ought to know."

"As if we're not in enough shit as it is." Dorian said, rubbing his forehead with a hand, "Vishante kaffas, what in blazes is going on?"

"I honestly don't know." Alex said, shrugging, "But whatever this is, we need this quiet for now. We don't need to complicate things with the negotiations."

"True enough, my dear." Vivienne said, waving a delicate hand, "Should I head over to the Ambassador Montilyet?"

"Yes, I'd like that, Vivienne." Alex said, nodding at her, "If you could also secure a room here in Halamshiral where I could meet in private with my advisors, I would greatly appreciate it."

"There's a wing here in Halamshiral used exclusively for members of the Council of Heralds. One of the rooms were reserved for my dear departed Duke of Ghislain." Vivienne said, "It is too far away from the main ballroom, and far from any eavesdroppers. I shall have it prepared immediately at your disposal, Inquisitor."

"Thank you, Vivienne." Alex told the woman, who bowed a bit and left in a flurry of rose scented perfume and silks. She looked down at Sera, "Sera, see if one of your friends would be able to approach the Divine so that she could receive word about our meeting."

"You got it, Inky." Sera said, giving her a thumb up and a wink, before heading off.

"I was with your husband a moment ago, Inquisitor." Blackwall said, nodding a bit at her, "I'll send word to him." Bull nodded beside him, "I'll go send for my boys, too, boss. If there's a Qunari plot going on here, we need as many eyes as possible."

"Thank you." Alex said as the two men went off, and Alex turned towards the rest of her companions, "Where is my daughter?"

"With Maxwell and Daylen, of course." Dorian told her, "They're keeping her pre-occupied while you're gone."

"Good. Keep it that way… but… Cole, perhaps you could go tell them to get as far away from the main ballroom, if possible." Alex said, nervous about the safety of her daughter as the boy sensed her fear and nodded, disappearing in a puff of smoke to do what he was told. "As for the rest of you, guard this door for a moment. I need to talk with my advisors."

Dorian, Cassandra and Varric nodded, and Alex hurried off towards the room Vivienne mentioned. With Alex gone, Cassandra reached out and took Dorian's arm, making the man look at him. "Dorian, I need to speak with you."

Dorian's brows furrowed at the dark look the Seeker was giving him, making Varric look at her as well, "Is there something wrong, Cassandra?"

"I have a feeling Alex would be returning to the eluvians." Cassandra told him, "And if she does, you _must_ go with her."

"What? Dreading the fearsome Qunari, Seeker?" Varric said, smirking at her.

"Quiet, dwarf. This is serious." Cassandra told him, and he silenced. "In the Crossroads, something happened to Alex, and I'm surprised you haven't noticed it too."

"What do you mean?"

"The Anchor." Cassandra said, raising up her own left hand to illustrate her point, drawing an invisible line at an area between her wrist and elbow, "In case you haven't noticed, it has already reached this part of Alex's arm."

Dorian's brows furrowed, before comprehension dawned on him, and he raised his eyes at her in shock. "The Mark is spreading."

It was a statement, not a question, one in which Cassandra agreed with. "She needs another mage with her, someone with knowledge of the Fade. Her Mark is becoming unstable, sparking and causing her pain. She needs someone else to reassure her, and she needs her best friend beside her for that. And if there is really a Qunari plot, then I must remain here to protect the Divine, as her Right Hand."

"I… I understand." Dorian said, nodding, and Cassandra's lips set in firm line.

"Take good care of her, Dorian." She said softly, "Her family needs her. Protect her."

Dorian gave her a roguish, but reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Seeker. I intend to. Can't have her dying when there's wedding looming on the horizon now, yes?"

Cassandra let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned back, "We were having a moment. And now you've ruined it."

* * *

"One dead Qunari was bad enough." Cullen said as Alex crossed her arms, putting one hand under her chin, "But now we have more. And they're hostile!"

From his left, Josephine shook her head, looking at Alex, "This makes no sense! The Qunari may not be friendly to the Inquisition, but they have no reason to attack us!"

Leliana, still in her Divine garb, shrugged, "They also have no reason to be here…or using eluvians… at all."

Cullen nodded at her, "I've had the mirror placed under guard for now, Your Holiness."

Leliana blinked in surprise, before remembering her robes, and she grinned at him, "Cullen, please just call me Leliana."

"Yes, Your…" Cullen started before coughing a bit and smirking at her, "Leliana."

Alex grinned a little at them, before sighing and biting the tip of her thumb a bit, "I just wanted the Exalted Council to go smoothly."

Josephine nodded at her, her features crumpled with worry and anxiety, "We must ensure that the Qunari do not disrupt the negotiations. The Exalted Council is in a very delicate state."

Cullen looked over at Josephine, smirking at little at her, as if trying to connive her into something, "I'm certain you can smooth the nobles' ruffled feathers while we solve the real problem."

Josephine's eyes widened, before narrowing in annoyance and anger, causing Leliana to shake her head, "Not when the Inquisitor insults everyone present by walking out in the middle of the talks!" She sighed, as if trying to calm herself, before she looked over at Alex, "Our only advantage is that Orlais and Ferelden are divided in goal and grievance. If they unite against us, Divine Victoria will have no choice but to support their claims. We could lose everything!"

Alex look at Josephine apologetically, "I know we're asking a lot from you, Josie. I promise on my mother's grave, we will not make this any harder for you than necessary."

Josephine blinked, but soon her gaze softened and she smiled a little at her, "There is no need to swear on your mother's grave for that, Inquisitor. My apologies. I will attend to the Exalted Council."

"And while Josie does that, we will investigate." Leliana said, sounding a little excited, causing both Cullen and Josephine to look at her, the former smirking at the Divine, " 'We', Your Holiness?"

Cullen grinned as Leliana blinked in shock, before sighing and smiling at her colleague, "You too, Josie?"

"Well, we can't really help it, you know." Alex said, grinning at her former spymaster, "After all, the tall hat _is_ a telling sign we're speaking to the Divine."

Leliana rolled her eyes in annoyance, but Cullen and Josephine were chuckling, relaxing a bit from the tense situation they were in. Alex smiled before lowering her arms, "I'll head back to the Crossroads. We need to find out what the Qunari are doing and why they attacked."

"And I'll have a quiet word with our honor guard." Cullen said, smiling at her.

"I will head back to the negotiations and see if I can order another recess." Leliana said, and she and Josephine left the room, leaving the husband and wife alone.

Alex sighed as she crossed her arms again, and Cullen went around the table to stand in front of her, "Are you alright, wife?"

She sighed as she leaned her forehead over to his chest plate, and he wrapped his arms around her in comfort, "I didn't mean to put that much pressure on Josephine. She probably hates me now for leaving the negotiations like that."

Cullen kissed the crown of her head, "No, she doesn't. You know how Josephine is like. She might berate you when you put the pressure on her, but she revels in the Great Game and loves it. Remember that first time here in Halamshiral?"

Alex chuckled, "True enough, husband." She raised her head and looked him in the eyes, "How is Alona?"

"She was looking for you, but Daylen and Maxwell were able to divert her attention by reading books to her from the library." Cullen told her, "And when you sent Cole to tell them to move somewhere safer, they took some books and brought it to the apartments on the far side of the palace. As I understand, she is already napping."

She sighed, "That's good to hear."

Cullen sighed as he lowered his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, "I wish I could go with you. I can't help but feel worried when you're not around me."

Alex laughed out heartily as she wrapped her own arms around his waist and kissing his chin, "You'd think that after four years of me travelling the world with my rag-tag group of friend, you'd get used to it."

"Hardly."Cullen said, chuckling as he opened his eyes, before looking seriously at her, "Be careful out there, Alexandra."

The way he said her name made her shiver, and she raised herself up to give him an open-mouthed kiss, her arms tightening around his neck, while his hands grasped at her waist and thighs, before separating from him breathlessly, "I will, Cullen. I love you."

"And I love you, wife."


	18. The Deep Roads

Alex, Cole and Bull entered the eluvian again, with Dorian in tow this time, as Cassandra insisted that she needed another mage more than another warrior. The Crossroads had opened up another path, showing a new open eluvian, and they entered it. Unlike the previous area they had entered, the eluvian revealed that they were somewhere dark, with stone pillars and a high stone ceiling.

"Holy shit…" Alex said as she stopped in her tracks and looked around, "We're in the Deep Roads."

"The Deep Roads?" Bull said as he blinked and looked around, "What the fuck are they doing here?"

Alex shrugged, but she readied her staff when she saw a group of Qunari, the largest of them pointing at her, "You who serve Fen'Harel! The Qun demands your death!"

"Wait, what now?!" She blinked before Dorian casted a barrier around them and Cole and Bull charged.

Cassandra was right, she needed another mage more than another warrior, as the Qunari feared her and Dorian, and their magic caused more damage to them than swords. When it was over, Cole shivered violently, "Songs screaming far away. It wants to wake up but can't remember how." He looked over at Alex with fear, "No one should be here."

Alex smiled at him reassuringly, before holding his arm with her right hand, "I'm sorry, Cole, but we need to find out what these Qunari were up to. So let's go see, shall we?"

Cole swallowed, but he nodded clinging on to Alex's right hand in comfort, and they entered the next area, seeing strange, egg-shaped casks in the rooms, and a Qunari corpse that held a parchment of mathematical equations, but smeared with dried blood from the cave-in. They entered another hallway, only to find that it was a staircase that ended in a chasm and another entrance, and they could see a group of Qunari moving around to another area beyond them. Alex blinked at the sight of it, "Look at all that! The Qunari have a huge operation here!"

Bull squinted at figures moving at the distance, but he couldn't tell what they were doing, "Yeah, but for what?"

"Alex! Look out!" Dorian yelled, before grabbing the back of her robes and yanking her backwards, just as something exploded, causing the ground to shake and debris from the ceiling to fall in chunks. They fell to the floor on their backs, with Dorian catching her, and he growled, "Setting off explosions in an underground ruin. Let no one ever say the Qunari don't live dangerously. Are you alright, Alex?"

But Alex stared up at him with wide eyes, making him flush, "You saved my life!"

Dorian looked at her in shock, only to see that she was joking, and he laughed, "Of course, I did, you daft woman. I practically did that every day when we were fighting Corypheus. Have you forgotten my heroic deeds already? I'm hurt."

Alex laughed, before reaching up and kissing his cheek, "Aww… I missed you, Dorian. But yes, I'm fine. And thanks for that."

Dorian chuckled as Cole put out a hand to pull Alex up, with Bull doing the same for Dorian. She patted herself to get rid of the dirt on her clothes, before entering the door… and immediately flinching as the Anchor flared bright green again. Bull looked down at her in apprehension, "Boss, your hand is doing that thing again."

"Well, maybe the Anchor can make itself useful down here." Alex said, before causing the Mark to flare up again, illuminating their way in the dark cavern, where should see a few strange looking, egg-shaped crates again, and a path that was blocked by debris. "The Qunari were definitely up to something. Excavating that cave-in, maybe?"

He looked up at Bull to see the Qunari shrugging, but his look was dark, so she sighed and continued on to another walkway and a door, only to find a large group of reptilian creatures, the Darkstalkers. "Watch your feet, everyone!" Dorian warned as they fought, killing the creatures easily, before entering the doorway, only find a crumbling wall, supported with beams of rotting wood. Dorian wrinkled his nose at the dust, "How desperate are the Qunari to work in these conditions?"

"I'd say they're _pretty_ desperate." Alex said as she touched one of the wooden beams, "Desperate and in a rush, too. The beams don't look very sturdy."

"It's singing where no one can hear." Cole said enigmatically, looking at the walls as they continued to walk, with Alex raising her hand aloft so the Mark would light their way, and soon they saw a wall with a gigantic hole, and a campfire beyond it. "Look, someone up ahead! I think he's human."

Bull jumped in first, followed by Cole and Dorian, and Bull held out his arms to catch Alex around the waist as she jumped. He set her down gently, and they headed towards the figure, who whirled around, drawing a sword. Alex stepped forward, raising both hands as a sign of peace.

"Stay back!" The man said, "I – wait… your hand… are you the Inquisitor?" The man said, with shorn hair, wearing a plain leather coat and breeches.

Alex lowered her hands, looking at the man to see if he was injured, "Odd to find a human down in the Deep Roads at all, let alone surrounded by Qunari."

But the man rushed towards her, lowering his sword, looking at her pleadingly, "We don't have much time. Please, what the Viddasala is doing… you have to stop her."

Her eyebrow rose, before looking up at Bull beside her, who had scowled, "Viddasala?"

"That's a high ranking Ben-Hassrath." Bull explained to her, "Specializes in magic. Finding, studying…stopping."

"Not anymore." The man said, shaking his head, "I don't care whether you serve Fen'Harel or not. Someone has to stop her."

"Why on the Maker's name do the Qunari think that the Inquisition serves Fen'Harel?" Alex asked in annoyance.

The man blinked before wringing his hands, "I… I don't know. The Viddasala said it, and well… you have friends who were elves, and you helped those elves in the Exalted Plains. It made as much sense as anything. We've had agents of Fen'Harel causing trouble all over the Crossroads. Sabotage, making spirits attack us… I assumed the Inquisition was their army, that you came here because Fen'Harel told you."

Alex's eyebrow rose as she stepped closer to the man, "Look at me. Do I look like an elf to you?"

The man blinked at her, before shaking his head, "Er… no."

"Then what makes you think that I or the Inquisition would serve an elven god?" Alex told him, making Dorian chuckle behind her, "And besides, you probably deserved the sabotage from whoever is doing this. You're desecrating the Deep Roads from your activities." The man looked a little guilty, and she sighed, "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Jerran… Ser Jerran, once." The man said, wringing his hands again, "I was a templar in Kirkwall. Until I joined the Qun."

Alex blinked, "Wait… you're Qunari?"

The man, Jerran, nodded, "Kirkwall was…madness. Chaos. The Qunari were like the eye of a storm." He shook his head, "I stand for order and discipline, protecting the innocent from magic, but this plan… it's as mad as Meredith ever was."

"Well, you said the Viddasala had some sort of plan." Alex asked him suspiciously, "What is it you want me to stop?"

"This place is a lyrium mining and processing center." Jerran said, and Alex blinked in surprise, "The Qunari need it for… have you heard of the saarebas?"

Alex looked up at Bull in askance, and he shrugged, " 'Dangerous thing'. 'Swhat the Qun calls mages."

"Even as a templar, I'd never seen anything like the power saarebas can unleash." Jerran continued, "And now Viddasala is giving them lyrium. A lot of lyrium. It's part of something she calls 'Dragon's Breath'."

Bull growled angrily at the man, "That's a load of crap. There's no way the Viddasala would let any saarebas within a thousand feet of lyrium."

Jerran shrugged, "There's more to it than that, but I couldn't find out what. The Qunari don't like it when you ask too many questions."

"And why are you here?"

"The Qunari wanted me to teach them… everything I knew about lyrium. Where it comes from, everything it can do, how we put it to use…" Jerran told her, "I knew enough from my time in the Order. They figured out more…I'm not sure how. Maybe they got to the Carta."

"That would explain the casks we saw before." Dorian said behind her, "If they're mining lyrium, they would need to know to transport it. The Carta controls the lyrium trade in Thedas. Perhaps they captured a dwarf who knew the technology."

"But that's not seriously the name of the plan is it?" Alex asked Jerran, "'Dragon's Breath?'"

Jerran nodded at her, "You know that most dragon's breath destroys everything in its path, right?" Alex looked up at Bull, who grinned at her, remembering the time they killed dragons all over Thedas. _You could say that,_ she thought before turning her attention back at the man. "She said it would 'save the South'. That can mean only one thing : an invasion."

Alex's smiled faded as she shivered in fear, and Cole reached for her hand in comfort as the man continued, "This mine is the only source of lyrium the Qunari have. They're using gaatlock—the explosive powder in the round casks—to mine, so they don't have to touch the lyrium. If you get the primers from central supply, you can prime the gaatlock and detonate it. The mines will go up in flames."

Alex thought for a moment, before asking him, "Even if I succeed, will that really be enough to stop the Viddasala?"

"It would be a start." Jerran said, shrugging, "Deepstalkers and cave-ins will cut of reinforcements, but they'll still come when they hear trouble. You've got to find the Viddasala to end this war before it begins."

She took a deep breath before nodding, "There's no telling how bad things will get when I destroy the mine. You'd better get moving."

Bull gave her a look of disapproval before shaking his head, and Jerran nodded, "I will. Good luck, Inquisitor."

They watched as Jerran left, scrambling from the hole they came out of, and Bull looked down at her, "You shouldn't have let him go, Boss. The things he's saying are bullshit."

"We wouldn't know unless we see the Viddasala." Alex said, pulling down her sleeve, mainly to hide the veiny lights of the Mark, which she now realized were reaching close to her elbow. She coughed a bit, "Come on, We have lyrium mine to ruin. It's been a while since I've blown shit up."

Bull blinked, before laughing out loud with Dorian, and continued on out of Jerran's hideout, and to another hallway filled with Deepstalkers, until they reached a room that was blocked with a cave in, and a detonator for the gaatlock. "We saw the Qunari make these things explode… maybe we can use them to get out of here?"

"Gaatlok. Yeah, that'll definitely explode. Be careful." Bull warned her, but she gave him an evil grin, making him laugh.

"Careful, shmareful!" Alex said as she ran towards the barrel, "LET'S BLOW SHIT UP!"

She pulled off the lever, the detonator making a small ticking noise, and Bull pulled at her to take her away. He shielded her with his body along with Dorian and Cole, but she peeked under his arm, just as the gaatlok exploded, causing the wall behind the barrels to burst into flames and fall apart, revealing another path.

"WHOO!" Alex said in elation as they straightened, the fires from the explosion dying out, "That was fucking fun!"

Bull laughed out loud as she practically skipped into the newly revealed path, which was so dark that Alex had to use her Mark again to light their way. "It shouldn't be this dark. Dwarven buildings are lit by molten rock. That doesn't just go out." Dorian said as he followed her.

"Yeah, I'm actually concerned about that." Alex said, her hand aloft, before seeing what seemed to be bluish flames in one part of the cave, blocked by a crate. She bent over, seeing a small parchment on the crate, the words written in both the common tongue and what she assumed is the Qunlat.

" ' _These walls of blue flame were cast by the agent of Fen'Harel as he ran through this place bringing chaos and destruction.'_ " Alex read for them, " _'Do not light fires from them._ _ **Do not go near them**_ _. Fen'Harel's mage servant made them to hamper us, and they bring only death.'_ "

"Mage servant?" Dorian asked as Alex pocketed the parchment, "The agents of Fen'Harel are mages?"

"Probably." Alex said as she straightened, lifting her hand again to light the way, hearing another explosion, and Bull lifted his arm to protect her from falling debris again. "That doesn't sound good."

They walked again, nearing what looked to be a bridge, and Bull growled as he angled his head, "Keep feeling like I'm gonna bang my horns on this crap."

Alex chuckled as Dorian spoke, "Are you at all concerned about fighting your people, Bull?"

Bull shook his head, which he instantly regretted as he chipped a piece of the wall with his horn, "I'm not Qunari anymore. Whatever they're doing, I'm ready to stop. So don't worry…" He grinned down at Dorian, "Unless we run into Venatori."

Dorian looked up at him, before smirking and slapping his arm, "Oaf." But he sighed as they continued to walk, "I've lived with the Qunari threat all my life. If this escalates, it won't be just Tevinter fighting them."

"And we can't allow that." Alex said, "Not after what happened with the Breach. There are so many villages and cities still weak from that."

"True enough, Alex." Dorian said, but soon they encountered more Qunari.

They continued their way up, fighting along the way, but soon they reached what seemed to be the peek of the walkway, giving them a full view of the Qunari's mining operation. Dorian's eyes widened at the sight of it, "All this lyrium. If the Qunari wanted they could make a fortune."

"The stone sings." Cole told him, wringing his hands, "The song scares them. It's the wrong song, the wrong blood. They don't know how we stand it."

Dorian snorted loudly, "If we can convince them to stop murdering us for just a few years, I'm open to a cultural exchange."

Alex laughed as they continued walking, "Yeah, right. As if. They're more likely to kill you all than submit to a cultural exchange. Anyway, we should keep going. But be careful. This cavern is barely holding together." She looked around, seeing massive wooden structures, and she pointed at them, "There's one of the mining platforms, now we just need the primers."

They continued on, fighting more Qunari and finding more casks of gaatlok, as well as some semi-precious stones that the Qunari doesn't seem to be interested in. Cole bent down one particular basket holding the gemstones, gazing at wonder at them, "The stones here are pretty… I should get one for Maryden!"

Dorian blinked as he looked down at the boy, "You have a lady friend? Really?"

Cole straightened, looking at the man, his face pouting slightly, "I _am_ human now."

Bull laughed out loudly before patting Cole on the back, "Good for you, kid! Let me know if you need any tips."

At the man's lascivious grin, Alex smacked him in the arm, making him laugh out louder, while Cole's face seemed to have softened as he remembered his paramour. "She's kind, and her voice helps people. And her bodice smells good."

The three of them looked incredulously at Cole, who turned (surprisingly) red, before realizing his mistake, "Wait! I shouldn't have said that last thing! Forget!" But as Bull and Dorian's grin became wider, he realized that his old tricks weren't working, "Oh, that doesn't work anymore. Forget?"

Alex smiled warmly at him as she picked up a bright blue stone from the ground and put in the boy's hand, "Here, give this to her, I think she'll like it. And don't worry, we won't say a word, right boys?"

Cole looked up expectantly at the two other men, and Alex made an action of cracking her knuckles behind him in an intimidating action, and Dorian immediately understood, "Oh? What were we talking about? Aren't we supposed to be fighting Qunari?"

The boy smiled brightly, looking down at Alex, and Dorian sent a sly wink at her while Bull merely shook his head, "Whatever you say, boss." He said, still grinning, and they headed off to another set of stairs leading to a massive bridge made of stone.

"This is where they dig." Cole told her, "Tricks and trials so the singing stones don't kill them."

"If that templar was telling the truth, the primers should be in there." Alex said, pointing at the building attached to the bridge, with a group of Qunari guarding it.

Dorian patted her shoulder and grinned widely, "What a well-oiled operation the Qunari have! I think we should explode it, don't you?"

Alex laughed out loudly as the Qunari spotted them and started running, "Fuck yeah!"

They headed onward, into the structure, where a group of Qunari were waiting for them. But Alex blinked when she saw one of the Qunari with a massive bulk, a chain around his neck, as well as a mask that covered his entire face, teleport from the ceiling, before landing directly in front of her, knocking her backward.

"Saarebas!" Bull shouted at her, "Be careful, boss!"

The battle with the Saarebas proved difficult, as it can also cast barriers on itself, as well as it had a different form of magic that knocks them back, but they were able to finally finish it off, with Cole planting his blades on the Qunari's heart.

She found the primers on a table and grabbed them, grinning excitedly at Bull, "We've got the primers. Let's go explode some gaatlok."

They headed back out of the building heading for the four structures the Qunari built, all the while being opposed by Qunaris. Cole, Dorian and Bull distracted the warriors as Alex set the primers, running away from any fight when she was done, the causing explosion killing off any other resistance that harmed them.

"There! That's the last one! RUN!" Alex yelled as she attached the primer on the last of the four structures, taking refuge as it exploded. She grinned widely as she raised her fist up in the air in exaltation, "Whooo! That was fun! Let's get out of here and warn the others about this 'Dragon's Breath' plan."

"Maybe Red's got news from her sources by now." Bull told her, "We can ask her… you know, assuming we make it out of here without drowning."

Alex blinked looking up at Bull, "Wait… what?"

Bull pointed upwards towards the ceiling, and Alex saw that explosions have caused the stone to crack, there are now holes along the walls and ceiling, pouring out water from all over at an alarmingly fast rate. "Well…shit. I didn't think about that part. RUN!"

They ran off, trying to navigate the area and finding a way back to the eluvian they had entered. They were met with resistance, yet again, but they were easily disposed of. After opening a passage by blowing off a gaatlok barrel, Alex soon found themselves on a familiar path… and a familiar corpse. Alex gasped as she bent over the remains of Jarrel, dead and bleeding on the ground, with a group of dead Qunari surrounding him. "Poor man, he didn't get very far."

"And we won't get out at all if we don't run, Alex." Dorian said, pulling on her arm again just as more water started to pour from the walls.

"So…" Alex said as they kept running the familiar path, "Who gets to tell Cullen and Josephine we're probably at war with the Qun?" She looked up at Bull as he ran beside her, "Anyone?"

Bull scoffed as he continued to run, his heavy feet pounding on the floor, "Don't look at me."

"Ugh…" Alex said in exasperation, "My husband is going to kill me."


	19. The Gunpowder Treason

"Dragon's Breath." Leliana snorted, as Alex paced, and Cullen bent over the desk, where the pieces of parchments they had picked up from the Deep Roads and Alex's descriptions of the area and its occurrences were laid down. "The Qunari always enjoyed their metaphors."

Josephine shook her head as she looked down at the table, "But what does it mean?"

Cullen sighed as he straightened, putting a hand on his scabbard again as he looked at Alex, "Who knows? Qunari agents moving through eluvians to attack the south is bad enough already."

"I still don't understand why they accused the Inquisition of serving Fen'Harel." Leliana sad, shaking her head.

Alex leaned her hands on the table, "Well, we know Mythal actually exists. It's possible that Fen'Harel is still here in some form, too."

The Divine nodded at her, "What you describe in the ruins certainly implies that the Dread Wolf of elven legend is a real person."

Josephine waved her feathered pen, looking slightly aggravated, "But how does that implicate us? What made them decide that the Inquisition serves this Fen'Harel?"

"Hopefully, we will learn more after we have stopped them." Leliana told the Ambassador, looking at her.

But Cullen merely smirked in triumph and confidence, "Let's see the Exalted Council try to disband the Inquisition after we've saved them from this Dragon's Breath."

Leliana shrugged again as she looked at Cullen, "We must find out what 'Dragon's Breath' is first. For now, our only lead is the Qunari leader, the Viddasala…"

But Alex raised a hand, her head tilting, hearing the familiar sounds of footsteps, causing Leliana to silence as they waited, but she blinked when down the stairs came Arl Teagan And Duke Cyril.

"Gentlemen!" Josephine exclaimed in shock.

"My apologies, Lady Josephine." Duke Cyril said, bowing slightly at them, "There has been an incident with one of your soldiers in the garden."

But Arl Teagan looked livid, his face splotched with red from anger as he pointed accusingly at Alex, "How dare you?!" He seethed, "It was bad enough that the Inquisition chose _not_ to inform the Exalted Council about the Qunari corpse…"

"Orlais would have been happy to help with the matter." Duke Cyrile added.

"But now your own guards are attacking servants?" Arl Teagan continued, "You have over-stepped your bounds!"

Alex grit her teeth in anger as she stared at the man, "My plan to seize power in Ferelden would hardly start with soldier scuffling in Orlais, _Arl Teagan._ "

Cullen turned his laugh into a cough at her retort, but from Josephine's panicked expression, she could tell she made the wrong time to be sarcastic. "While the Exalted Council is our foremost priority, the Inquisitor will, _of course,_ address this matter personally." She gave her a stern gaze of reprimand, so Alex remained quiet.

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Duke Cyril said, bowing again, "Orlais stands ready to assist the Inquisition, as always."

But Arl Teagan seethed again, "Secrets and lies! Do you understand why we fear your Inquisition? You act as if you are the solution to every problem. How long before you drag us in to another war?"

Alex grit her teeth as she stared down the two men, before walking off, her stance angry, heading up the stairs to head to the garden. She had just exited when she heard the tell-tale steps of Cullen several paces behind her, and she hastened her stride.

"Alex, wait!" Cullen yelled, trying to catch up with her, reaching out an hand, but as he grasped her left arm, Alex let out a shout of pain before taking her arm back, making him look confused, "Alex… what…" But comprehension dawned on him, and he took her left wrist, pulling the sleeve back to show her mark, and he gasped when he saw that it's greenish tint now encompassed her whole hand, and vein of green lights now marred her skin from her wrist almost to her elbow. "Alex… what does… what's…"

"It's fine!" Alex said, taking her arm back and cradling it with her right, "I… I have to go to the garden."

"Alex!" Cullen shouted again as she ran suddenly, leaving him behind, his hand outstretched for her, and a familiar pang of fear clutching at his heart, the same kind of fear he felt when she went off to face Corypheus.

* * *

The Inquisition soldiers blocked access to the area from the nobles, but they allowed Alex to pass, only to see the elven messenger from before was there, as was a servant, and a guard from Orlais. A large, metal barrel was on the ground beside the servant, who was sitting on the ground, his left eye turning red where the Inquisition guard probably hit him. "What's going on here?"

One of her soldiers approached her, "The Orlesians tried to take one of our people, Inquisitor. We've secured the area."

"This is the Winter Palace!" The Orlesian guard told her, scowling, "You cannot simply seize control when one of your guards starts attacks a servant!"

Her soldier rolled his eyes, "The Inquisition is handling this. When some noble commits a crime of fashion, you can take over."

Alex bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing at the soldier's retort, before looking down at the elven messenger, who shrugged, "I only asked what he was doing!"

"And when I refused to bow to the Inquisition's dogs, you attacked me." The servant cried out angrily, getting to his feet.

"How would you like us to handle the situation, Inquisitor?" The guard asked her, but Alex's gaze turned to the odd-shaped barrel. "That barrel there…" She said, pointing by the servant's feet, "Where did it come from?"

The servant shrugged, "I was ordered to bring wine for the guests."

"You're lying!" The elven messenger countered, crossing her arms.

"Your Inquisition soldiers are completely out of control!" The Orlesian guard retorted back.

"No, we're _in_ control. Keep talking and you will find yourself in chains." Her guard threatened.

"All right! Shut it!" Alex said, raising her hands at them, effectively shutting them up, before she sighed and looked at the servant, "Please take the servant into custody."

Her guard blinked, before giving her a smug smile and saluting her with his fist on his chest, "Right away, Your Worship."

The Orlesian guard scowled at her, "Inquisitor?"

"Ambassador Montilyet will explain later." She told him, as she was running out of patience with the Orlesian Guard, "For now, please hold the servant for questioning."

The Orlesian guard threw up his hands in surrender, "As you say, Inquisitor. Lord Cyril will about this."

 _As he hears about a lot of things, I'm sure, being the snot-nosed, pompous fop that he is._ Alex thought as the man walked away, and her elven messenger approached her.

"Inquisitor…" She said, raising a piece of parchment at her, "I also found this on the barrel. I can't read the language."

Alex looked down at it, seeing sharp, squiggly lines, before nodding. "Thank you. I'll take care of it."

"And…" The elf said, blushing, "Thank you, for believing me."

Alex smiled kindly at the woman, patting her shoulder, "You fought with me for the past four years. It would be ungrateful of me to not believe in my own people's honesty." The elf smiled at her brightly, and Alex fished a gold sovereign from her pocket, "Here. Get yourself a drink. You did good."

The elf grinned widely and nodded, heading towards the tavern, just as Alex spotted Leliana nearby again, nodding at her. She approached her, wary of the nobles nearby. "Did you resolve the problem with the guard?" The Divine asked her.

"The guard is the least of our problems." She said, lowering her voice so that Leliana was only one who could hear her, "Someone smuggled gaatlok barrels into the Winter Palace."

Leliana's eyes widened in shock, but she smiled at her, "Smile, Inquisitor! There are many eyes upon us. At least now we know the true extent of the Dragon's Breath."

Alex raised an eyebrow at Leliana's bright smile, "How are you still smiling? You know this is serious right?"

"Years of training as a bard, Inquisitor." She said, still smiling brightly, "We cannot show weakness now. Enemies could be watching. All we can let them see is idle conversation between two friends."

"Err… okay." Alex said, forcing a hint of a smile, "How's this?"

Leliana giggled, "It looks a little forced, but it's still better than looking deadly serious."

Alex huffed, "So you think the 'Dragon's Breath' is these gaatlok barrels?"

"Of course." Leliana affirmed, "A surprise attack, even through eluvians, would have met fierce resistance. But if everyone at the Exalted Council died in an explosion, the South would be rudderless, vulnerable to attack. This is what Corypheus _should_ have done, after the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And attack as swift and unstoppable as the breath of a dragon."

Alex lifted the note and smiled brightly, "Here. The guard who confronted the servant said she found this note near one of the barrels. I think it's Qunlat…Qunari writing."

"Let me see." Leliana said, and her smile became genuine. "I picked some up from the Iron Bull and a friend of mine named Sten, though I'm told my accent is atrocious." Alex chuckled as Leliana's eyes scanned the paper, "These are orders for positioning the gaatlok in the palace…'When duty is performed, report to the Viddasala through the mirror marked by a bookcase'."

Alex grinned widely at her, "I've been hoping to meet the esteemed Viddasala. How nice of her to invite us over."

"Good." Leliana said, patting her shoulder in a small display, "While you do that, I will have agents locate the gaatlok barrels and remove them safely. I will also send word to my foreign contacts. We must see where else this dragon could strike."


	20. The Shattered Library

Alex, Cole, Dorian and Bull entered the eluvian again, only to see that a new path had opened up, leading to a tower, the top of it holding a newly activated eluvian and several book shelves. "An eluvian marked with a bookshelf. This must be it."

Bull nodded from behind her, "Good, time to get some answers from the Viddasala."

Alex reached out a hand, entering the new eluvian with the others behind her, and the moment she stepped out, her breath got caught in her throat as she looked around. "Oh Maker, I'm in heaven."

The place, which seemed to be floating in the sky with massive bridges, were almost covered with shelves of books, as ancient as the structure itself. Alex felt her knees weaken, and she fell to her knees, making Dorian gasp, "Alex! Are you alright?!"

"Dorian! The books!" Alex said, her face splitting into a wide grin of childish delight, "There's so many books! So much knowledge and history… and… and… BOOKS!"

Dorian blinked before he let out a laugh, grasping her right arm to pull her up. "Leave it to you to gasp in wonder at the sight of these many books. I swear, you ought to be a librarian. But I digress, as much as I want to read all these books with you, we must remember that we're after the Viddasala."

At this, Alex blinked, remembering their mission and she shook her head, "Oh right… the Viddasala. But… do you think this is some sort of old elven library?"

Dorian shrugged as Alex stood, "It definitely saw a massive magical backlash some time ago."

"Yes, I can feel it, too. It's just so sad that the backlash has ruined this place. I just hope we can track down the Viddasala in all this." Alex said as they moved forward, heading down a floating pathway, only to see a red figure, floating… a spirit.

"Visitors. Patrons. Welcome. The halls are open." The spirit said, and Alex raised a brow at it, "Who are you?"

The spirit spread its arms, "I am Study. I am a learning thirst. Come, know what has not been lost. New words. New stories. The Qunari would not approach, but we learned their words as well. If you wish to exchange knowledge, they congregate by the lower gate."

"But… what is this place? What did the old elves use this place for?" Alex asked, looking around.

"This is the _Vir Dirthara_. The living knowledge of the empire." The spirit said, "The libraries of every city. The wisdom of every court. A connecting place whose paths are in disarray."

"What put this place in disarray?"

"The _Vir Dirthara_ was made with world and Fade." The spirit said, making Alex blink, "When they sundered, so did we. Paths broke. Knowledge fragmented. Many were trapped. I preserve their last words."

"Last words?" Dorian asked from behind her, and the spirit replied, " 'What happened? Where are the paths? Where are the paths? Gods, save me, the floor is gone. Do not let me fall. Do not let me'—On this spot, that is all."

Bull snorted from behind her again, before peaking below them at the vast abyss of the sky, "Thanks. Really paints a picture."

"It does, doesn't it?" Alex said, shivering as she imagined the fate of the ancient elves, "I'm looking for a Qunari called Viddasala. Do you know what she wants here?"

"Viddasala. Yes." The spirit seemed to nod, "She uses scholars and mages for study. They fear this place, but they seek to know the Veil."

"What does the Viddasala know about the Veil?"

The spirit's tone became sorrowful, "I regret I do not have more information. I am sundered from myself. If you discover another one of me nearer the Qunari, I may know more. Kindly give it my greetings. I have not thought with myself for some time."

Alex sighed, before looking up at the spirit again, "We could learn so much about the history of elves here. What were they like? How long is their history?"

"I will try to recall, honored patron." The spirit said, "But there are gaps… breaks… Greetings. Laughter. _Emma enasal_. Forms out of air. Light. Memories. _Aneth ara!_ So many. Broken paths at every… Missing. Missing! MISSING!"

Alex blinked at the panicked voice of the spirit, and Cole raised his hands at the spirit in an effort to calm it, "Stop! Please stop! You don't need to hurt yourself!"

The spirit seemed to have stilled before looking down at Cole, "Yes, I… wisdom from compassion. Yes. I will stop." And Cole exhaled in relief, "Apologies. I knew all once. We knew. With the break, only fragments or knowledge new, since the fall."

Alex exhaled as well, "It's alright. There is no need to apologies. We'll be going now."

"Know this." The spirit told her, "An unknown person, not of the Qunari, recently woke the Librarians."

"An unknown person?" Alex said as she looked up at her companions, "Could this be our agent of Fen'Harel?"

The spirit didn't answer her question, but it spoke again, "The Librarians facilitated learning before the fracture. Before the fall. Now, beware them. They are unwell."

Alex nodded at the spirit, "Thank you. We will be careful." She headed up the stairs, with Bull looking warily at the spirit, to another floor, which held a strange looking egg. In a distance, she could see movement, and she pointed at it in confusion, "There! Qunari. On that… upside down island?"

"They have a camp." Cole said simply, and she shook her head as she approached the egg-shaped contraption. "Shit, this place is weird." She muttered, before touching the egg, only to see that its magic caused some stones to float on mid-air, before forming into a bridge towards another platform. "Well, that repaired the steps. Let's look around for more. The inverted eluvian must lead to the Qunari."

They made their way to the path the stones made, leading them to another eluvian. When they entered, they were brought to what seemed to be a courtyard, with two more eluvians and a roundish tree that emitted green light, causing Alex's Mark to spark again and making her cry out in pain. Dorian was instantly at her side, looking at her palm, "Did you notice? Your Anchor is flaring up near magic. Elven Magic."

Alex bit her lip as her friend looked it over, "It doesn't hurt when I cast spells. What's causing this?"

"I'm not sure." Dorian said as he grasped her hand, "Tell me if it gets worse."

She looked up at him and smiled but thought, _It already does_ , as the mark seemed to be spreading faster, now reaching close to her elbow under her sleeve. Cole was looking at her strangely, so she continued on, moving the left eluvian first, bringing them to a broken tower.

They instantly noticed a Qunari body nearby, and Alex bent over to look at it, but there was not a single drop of blood or wound on the cadaver, "These Qunari are dead, but there's not a mark on them."

Bull nodded as he growled, "Backs hunched, eyes wide open… they were scared shitless when they died."

"What?" Alex blinked as she looked down at the body, only to see that Bull had been right, "Is this the work of the Librarians?"

Her Qunari friend shrugged, looking around warily, and she sighed as she straightened, heading up the crumbling stairs near the body only to see another fragment spirit of the spirit of Study, floating in front of another eluvian. As she approached, the spirit seemed to have nodded to them, "Welcome. Welcome. Listen to the last words of those who lived past the fall. 'How can the Dread Wolf cast a Veil between the world that wakes and the world that dreams?' 'The Evanuris will send people. They will save us!' 'When have you last heard from the gods? When the Veil came down, they went silent! What is this Veil? What has Fen'Harel done?'"

Alex blinked in shock as Bull and Dorian stood beside her, listening to the spirit, and she looked up at them, "Are these… 'records' saying Fen'Harel _created_ the Veil between our world and the Fade?"

Bull blinked his one eye and scowled, "They're saying some guy just _made_ the Veil?" He seethed, "We must have been ass-deep in demons before then."

Dorian put a hand under his chin as he thought, "If it's true, that means the Fade and the waking world were once one and the same."

"Why, though?" Alex said as she looked at the crumbling islands before her, "All these knowledge, all these wonders… why would someone destroy something like this if the Fade and the waking world coexisted peacefully before? What was their goal?"

"I don't know." Dorian admitted truthfully, "I suspect if we follow the Viddasala's path, we might know more."

"True enough." Alex assented, "Come on."

They entered the new eluvian again, reaching a new area, and Alex heard Bull mutter angrily behind her, "Floating crap, magic mirror crap, evil demon crap…" He sighed, "When this is over, I'm gonna need somebody to hit me with a stick again."

"Ooohhh, kinky." Alex teased him, making the Qunari laugh, while Dorian shook his head, "I'm not sure whether I want that to be a metaphor or not."

"Next time we get the gang back together, let's do a dragon instead." Bull told them as they made their way again, "Dragon's are fun."

Alex nodded, "Particularly if they're found in Emprise Du Lion. The dragon there was much too fun." Bull laughed before sighing longingly, "Ah… good times."

She laughed as they headed up the new area, which seemed to be a piece of the library as well, with a crumbling mural and a table. "Search the area." Alex ordered them, "See what you can find."

Dorian, Cole and Bull nodded, and Alex stood in front of the mural. The way it was painted and the style seemed very familiar to her… as she felt like she had seen the same style of painting in Solas' rotunda back in Skyhold. _Well, he_ _ **is**_ _an elf. Maybe the painting style got handed down through generations…_

"Alex." Dorian called out to her, giving her a piece of parchment, "I found this."

The parchment was relatively new, scribbled with something in a hurry, "This looks like…technical notes? What did the Qunari come here to learn?"

Bull looked over her shoulder to see the parchment, "They're _real_ technical. I can't make out any, either. Something about magic, that's it."

"I recognize some formulas." Dorian said, coming up beside her to point at a particular set of numbers, "The Qunari are trying to prove theoretical magic of some kind."

"There's also another of that weird, egg-shaped things downstairs, boss." Bull told her, "You might be able to activate it with your magic."

"Right then." Alex said before looking around, "Where's Cole?"

"I'm here." The boy said suddenly, appearing before her in a puff of smoke, holding a piece of parchment for her. "I found this."

Alex's gaze furrowed, before she took the parchment as Bull and Dorian went down at the stairs the Qunari mentioned. There was an illustration of a wolf with slavering black jaws and pits for eyes, trapped in a ring of elven figures, which she assumed were the Evanuris.

" _Beware the forms of Fen'Harel!"_ Alex read from the parchment as Cole watched her, " _The Dread Wolf comes in humble guises. A wanderer who knows much of the People and their Spirits. He will offer advice that seems fair, but turns slowly to poison. Remember the price of treason, and keep in your heart the mercy of your gods."_

She blinked, _A wanderer who knows much of the People and their spirits… that sounds like… like…_

"Alex! Come on!" Dorian shouted near the stairs, making her look up, "We could see the Qunari moving from that upside-down building from here!"

Alex looked up at Cole, who was staring at her, but he simply nodded before following Dorian down the stairs. She shook her head, pocketing the parchment, now even more determined to find the truth. She followed her companions down and activated the egg-shaped thing, causing boulders to float through the air, creating another bridge towards an eluvian beyond. "These blocks are heading towards that upside-down eluvian."

"Creepy." Bull remarked behind her as they watched the stones create a bridge, "Helpful, but creepy."

"It's a place of learning. Maybe this _'Vir Dirthara'_ is helping us find what we need." Alex said, heading back up the stairs, and Bull commented. "And now it's even weirder."

"Relax, Bull." She said as they left the place, intending to return to the Couryard, where there was another eluvian she hadn't entered, "At least there aren't any demons."

"Don't get me started, Boss." Bull said simply, making Alex laugh when they got back to the broken tower they were in before, only to find a group of Qunari blocking the eluvian.

They disposed of the Qunari, rather easily, as their enemies seemed to be distracted because of the area, and they were able to return to the courtyard. The moment they entered, however, Alex's hand flared green again, making her cry out in pain and making Bull scowl, "That's really not getting any better, boss."

"The pain stopped." Alex lied, gritting her teeth, as Dorian was giving her a very worried look, and Cole stepped beside her, touching her left arm and looking at her with wide eyes, "The magic here wakes it. Familiar, strong… ripping apart again, all again."

"Alright, I must admit that last comment from our all knowing resident spirit is making me nervous." Dorian said out loud before turning to Alex, "What is going on with your hand, Alex?"

"It's fine now, Dorian, really." Alex said, waving her flaring hand at him, "It's just… maybe this place is making it stronger. But I'm fine now, I promise."

Dorian scowled at her, and she diverted their attention by running towards the eluvian to the right, on top of the stairs, leading her to another sundered hall. She followed the paths again, with her allies behind her, only to see another Qunari body and another fragment of a spirit in front of another eluvian. She bent down the corpse and looked it over, seeing no marks as the one she had seen before, "More dead Qunari with terrified expressions."

"And another spirit." Dorian said as she straightened, approaching the spirit, who seemed to have nodded towards her.

"Welcome, and listen to the last words of those who walked past this place." The Archivist's spirit said, " 'If we get out of here, I will end Fen'Harel!' 'After he held back the sky to imprison the gods, the Dread Wolf disappeared.' 'Lies! We must tear down the Veil! The cities, the pathways… without magic, they're crumbling!' 'You're wasting your time. Fen'Harel's Veil has turned our empire into ruins.'"

"So…" Alex said as the spirit seemed to have faded, "The ancient elven empire collapsed because the Veil weakened magic?"

Bull nodded, "If the old elves relied on magic even more than the Vints, no wonder things went to crap when it dried up."

"Do you realize what this means?" Dorian said in wonder as he looked at where the spirit stood, "What this place is? The _actual_ history of the elves could change everything."

"The Dalish have been looking for the histories of their people… and they're here. But it's all ruined because of Fen'Harel." Alex said as she shook her head, "Come on, let's keep going."

They entered the new eluvian again, revealing another part of the library, and Dorian stopped by the railing to look at everything, "Look at this place." He said, astounded at the sheer number of books, "Now that we have so many samples…how hard would it be to build eluvians of our own?"

"No." Alex and Bull said in unison, making Dorian look at them in shock, "But think of the…"

"No." They said again, and Dorian pouted as Cole stood beside him, "Mirrors to places, that mirror what you've seen in those places." The boy said cryptically, causing the Tevinter to raise an eyebrow, "Is that approval, Cole? It's hard to tell with you."

Cole looked at him for a moment, before shrugging, "Sorry, I don't know either."

Dorian sighed in frustration, before waving a hand at their surroundings, "After these past few years, it would just be good to create something magical that is also helpful for a change."

"Well, there are a lot of things people need yet, Dorian." Alex said as she looked around, "Why not make a magical cart that runs even without the help of horses?"

Dorian raised a finger to retort, but he silenced as he put his hand under his chin, "A magical cart…. Well, there's an idea…"

Alex grinned as she headed down, seeing even more books, and another egg-shaped thing. She activated it with her magic, causing more boulders to rise up to the inverted eluvian in the horizon, "That should be enough stairs. Let's see if we can reach the inverted eluvian now."

They made their way back, disposing a group of Qunari that seemed to have followed them into the sundered hall, until they reached the courtyard again. But when they neared, Alex gasped as shapes of demons seemed to have appeared, with multiple arms, floating to the air and growling at them menacingly, causing her to unsheathe her staff, " _They're_ the Librarians?!"

"Hello!" Cole cheerfully greeted, before one of them lunged at him, and he sidestepped in shock, "Not the time, Cole!" She shouted, as she casted a barrier on her companions, with Dorian laying down traps of fire. Bull charged at them, swinging his sword, and Alex almost shrieked at the sight for spiders, almost as big as her, crawling on the floor. Cole went to her rescue, stabbing the spiders with his daggers, before charging with Bull against the Librarians.

The Librarians were hardy and tough, able to move quickly on the field, and Alex blinked when one of them rushed at Dorian, getting her friend in the shoulder, "Dorian!" She cried out in fear, and she raised her left hand, the magical energy in the Mark exploding and knocking the enemy away, just as Bull brought down his broadsword, killing the demon, while Cole stabbed another one and it perished.

"Dorian!" Alex cried out as she bent down at him, only to see gash on his arm, the size of her palm. "Here, I'll take care of it." She said as Cole gave him a lyrium potion to drink, and she used her magic to heal the wound closed, its mark now barely visible on his mocha skin.

"Thank you." Dorian said as they stood up, "Those were nasty little shits, weren't they? If they're the ones that killed the Qunari around here, then I wouldn't be surprised that they died in fear."

"Probably." Alex said distractedly, as she was more worried about his fate and well-being, "Are you okay?"

"Better now, thank you." Dorian said, smiling at her, "The feel of your healing, silken hands made me better. I bet Cullen just absolutely _loves_ your hands, doesn't he?"

Alex blinked in surprise at him, before grinning and slapping his arm, causing him to laugh, "Lecherous bastard. Why do you always have to take things to a dirty place?"

Dorian smirked at her and winked, "Dirty is the _best_ place to take anything, my dear Alex. But I digress. I'm fine, there's no need to get your knickers in a twist. Now let's go get this Viddasala."

She slapped his arm again for the comment concerning her knickers, before they headed towards the eluvian again, and returning to the spot where the stones she had enchanted turned into a bridge towards another floating eluvian. But as soon she entered, Bull stepped beside her right side, and she blinked when she noticed a huge group of Qunari soldiers, as well as another Saarebas.

"Survivor of the Breach." A voice said, and Alex looked around to see a female Qunari, dressed in red and black with what seemed to be a tome of sort on her left shoulder, with grayish skin and horns, her red hair in a mohawk adorned with thin ropes, scowling at her, "Herald of change. Hero of the South."

"The Viddasala, I presume." Alex said, turning towards her.

The Viddasala scowled at her, "After fulfilling your purpose at the Breach, it is astonishing to hear you still walked free among your people. Your duty is done, Inquisitor. It is time to end your magic."

Alex felt her mark tingle, and she clenched her fist, "The Anchor repairs tears in the Veil. I would think you'd approve of that."

The taller woman snorted, "Is that all it does? Tell me, why hold your hand as if it's begun to pain you?" Dorian looked down at her, only to see that Alex was clenching her hand, and the Viddasala shook her head, "I am no stranger to catastrophe, but this chaos in the south defies comprehension. The Qun left your people to curb their own magic. You've amply proven we should have stepped in long ago."

Alex scowled, before taking a step forward, "Is that what Dragon's Breath is for? Murdering our heads of state just to control our magic?"

"Do you believe closing the Breach solved everything? That its consequences stopped there?" Viddasala said, shaking her head, "The day we saw the Breach, the Qun decided its action. We would remove your leaders and spare those who toil." She waved her hand in annoyance, "This agent of Fen'Harel has disrupted everything. Lives that were to be spared, lost for him!"

"Who is this agent?! Why would you think they work for the Inquisition?" Alex asked her, but the Viddasala seemed to have had enough of their conversation, turning her back and heading to another eluvian beyond them, "Kill the Inquisitor, then follow me to the Darvaarad." She ordered, and the soldiers around her unsheathed their blades just as Iron bull stepped in front of her and Dorian casted a barrier.

"Look out! There's a Saarebas!" Bull shouted as he charged, slashing at his former brothers, while Cole disappeared in a puff of smoke. The battle proved difficult, as the Saarebas was powerful, and the soldiers were tough, and they nearly depleted all their potion supplies. After the battle, Alex panted, as she and Dorian finished up all their lyrium potion, and Cole had a gash on his cheek where a Karashok had almost gotten him. She bent over him as he sat down, exhausted, and she waved at Dorian and Bull. "Look around, see if you can find a supply cache anywhere or any clues as to where the Viddasala headed."

Bull and Dorian nodded and they headed off, scouring the battlefield and looting the dead, while Alex used whatever was left of her mana to heal Cole's cheek.

The boy looked at her, before looking down at her hand that held the Mark, and he blinked up at her, "You're weakening… waning… wasting away from the Mark. It's hurting you… harming… you must… you… stop!" He cried out in fear, holding on to her hand so she would stop healing him, "You must stop! It's spreading… stretching… scattering… vines running on the skin … it stopped, but now it's starting… you must stop!"

Cole's blue eyes were wide with fear, and Alex looked up to see Bull and Dorian still busy, so she bent close to Cole, taking his face in her hands, "I know, Cole. But I have to heal you."

"No! Stop!" Cole told her, taking her left arm, and she flinched when he grasped at her elbow, "You're hurting!"

"Yes, I am, Cole." Alex said, and the boy's eyes seemed to water, but she sniffed and swiped a finger on his cheek to stop his tears from falling, "But you are hurt. And I want to heal you. You are _my_ family. And I cannot bear seeing you hurt, do you understand? If it means the Mark consumes me every time I use my magic, I want you all to be _well._ That is what being a mother means. That is what _love_ means. I would rather die, than seeing any of you get hurt."

Cole's eyes widened, before he looked at her, "Solas… Solas can help."

Alex laughed a little, but she wiped a small tear that fell from her eye and touching the boy's hair at his temple, "Solas isn't here, darling. But if you want to help, you can do that by not telling Bull or Dorian that I'm hurting, alright? I don't want them to get worried. I don't want them to hurt at seeing me hurting."

Cole blinked in surprise, his forehead wrinkling as he thought, before nodding at her, "I… yes, I won't tell them."

"What's going on?"

Alex and Cole looked up at Bull, who was holding some potions for them, as well as what seemed to be a keystone of ornate elven design. She finished up healing the wound on Cole's cheek before standing up, "Nothing. It seems like Cole is learning how to get hurt during a fight. What have you found?"

"Here, this might help against the sting." Bull said, giving Cole a potion, and giving Alex the keystone, "Found it on one of the corpses. It could be a way to the Viddasala."

"And I found these. And there's another spirit of Study upstairs." Dorian said, coming up to her with a bunch of papers, and Alex looked at them, "These are the Viddasala's papers. She brought mages here to research strengthening the Veil."

"A way to clamp down magic?" Bull looked down in surprise, "No wonder she's here."

"Well, it certainly explains why the Qunari thought it was worth camping here." Alex said as she took the other papers, "And this one seems to be a translated text. No wonder the Qunari translated notes into our language. It was for non-Qunari spies."

"They'd have to. Qunlat's not an easy one to learn." Bull said, shrugging his massive shoulders as Alex pocketed the notes, "Right then, let's speak to that spirit now."

Dorian helped Cole up from his place on the floor, and they headed up the stairs to see another spirit of Study, red and floating. At their approach, it bowed, "Visitors. Patrons. Welcome. The halls are open."

"Can you tell me where a Qunari called the Viddasala went?" Alex asked, and the spirit nodded, "Yes. We heard much, although she fooled herself into thinking we could not hear. 'Take a keystone to the Darvaarad. I will join you there soon, and take stock of our remaining gaatlok powder.'"

"Keystone?" Alex asked, before raising the one Bull gave to her, "Like this one? I found it with one of the Qunari."

"Yes." The spirit nodded again, "And you need words for their key, ' _Maraas nehraa_.' It glows. It will open the way to the Darvaarad. May you find what you seek. In coming here, you have strengthened the paths. I can now raise one, if you wish to go."

"Thank you." Alex said, "You've been very helpful… err.."

" ' _Ghil-Dirthalen'_ was what the elvhen called me." The spirit said, " 'One who guides seekers of knowledge true'. I was _connection_. One city could read the records of another, one elvhen feel the memories of another. When the veil fell upon us, I marked the end of all they knew." And the spirit disappeared.

"Right then." Alex said as the stones around her floated again creating a bridge to another eluvian, "We've got to find this Darvaarad and corner Viddasala there."


	21. The Anchor

"Your agents confirmed there are gaatlok barrels in Denerim's palace?!"

Alex and Josephine raised their shocked eyes at the Divine, who was, now that she wasn't in the public eye, scowling, seeing that her latest discovery was indeed troubling. "Yes, and in Val Royeaux, and across the Free Marches. The Winter Palace was not the only target."

Cullen blinked at the map in front of him, where Leliana had pinned the locations of the gaatlok barrels, "The Qunari are one order from destroying every noble house in the known world."

Josephine shook her head, before looking down at her clipboard and turning to Alex, "There is a bright side: warning the ambassadors will remind them of the Inquisition's value."

At this, Leliana sighed, "Not when the Inquisition is responsible for that threat."

Alex blinked in shock, "They came in through us?!"

"Yes." Leliana told her, looking apologetic, and making Alex's face flush in anger, "How, damn it?!"

"The elven servant handling the barrels confessed to working for the Qunari."

Josephine blinked hard, before looking at Leliana, "But… the servant was Orlesian. That implicates Orlais, not us."

Leliana shook her head as she placed what seemed to be a list of supplies on the table, bearing the insignia of the Inquisition, "But the barrels arrived at the Winter Palace on the Inquisition's supply manifest."

Alex grabbed the paper from the table angrily, seeing the order of several barrels on the list, while Cullen shook his head in frustration, "How are we supposed to fight a war when we can't even trust our own people?"

"Do you know who got the barrels onto the Inquisition's manifest?" Alex said, throwing the papers on the table as Leliana nodded, "Yes, several of the Inquisition's elven servants have gone missing. I had their backgrounds checked. They joined the Inquisition after fleeing the chaos at Kirkwall."

Cullen's brows furrowed, "I remember when Kirkwall was at its worst. Many of the city's elves converted to the Qun, trying to find a better life…"

"And the Qunari turned them into spies." Josephine finished for him, clutching her feathered pen tightly.

"Turning them into Ben-Hassraths." Alex said, raising her eyes to Josephine, "The Inquisition stopped Corypheus and saved the world. We can't let an outside threat change who we are."

But Alex realized was Josephine's face was turning a bit red, and the hand holding the feathered pen she carried was shaking in anger, "I fought to protect the Inquisition in this Exalted council, and for what?" She seethed, "So we could deceive and threaten those we claimed to protect?"

"Once we locate the spies…" Cullen started, but Alex blinked when Josephine slammed her clip board on the table and rounded on him, "This isn't _about_ the spies! You hid the Qunari body! You've all but seized control of the Winter Palace!"

"We did what was right!" Cullen said, trying to keep his temper in check as he pointed at the table, "Not was what politically convenient!"

Josephine huffed as she put both of her hands on her hips, her fury evident, "Do you know what this has cost us with Orlais and Ferelden?! They are planning to dismantle us as we speak!" Her face fell into sorrow as she looked down, disheartened, "And perhaps, they are right…"

But Alex's cry of pain made the three of them look up, only to see her falling to her knees, clutching her left hand tightly as the Mark flared. "ALEX!" Cullen exclaimed, leaping over the table to kneel beside her, taking her left hand and pushing up her sleeve just as Leliana and Josephine ran around the table to look at her, but they gasped when Cullen revealed that the Mark has now encompassed her whole hand, her wrist and the half of her forearm, the light now reaching her elbow.

Alex seethed in pain and anger, "Shit! Damn it! We save Ferelden, and they're angry! We save Orlais, and _they're_ angry! We close the Breach _twice_ and my own hand wants to kill me! Could ONE thing in this FUCKING WORLD JUST STAY FIXED?!"

Cullen looked at her with fear and pity, as it was the first time ever she had an outburst like that, so she sighed and looked up at Josephine and Leliana, "I need to get to the Darvaarad. You can all _fight_ amongst yourselves once I'm…" But she stopped, looking up at Cullen, realizing that at the rate the Mark was consuming her arm, she wasn't even sure that she would make it out alive. "Once I'm back."

Cullen looked at her, his eyes panicked as he ran a hand on her cheek, before his arms wrapped around her tightly, embracing her, and Alex felt his anxious breath in her ear. He knew what the spreading of the Mark meant, but he held himself in check, helping her up as the pain passed and they looked at the two other women.

Leliana's eyes softened as she looked at her, "Thank you, Inquisitor." She said, and Josephine looked a little guilty after her outburst, "Would you… would you like us to inform the Exalted Council of the danger?"

Alex looked over at Cullen, who nodded, so she nodded as well to the Ambassador, "Yes. If we fail, the Exalted Council needs to know what happened."

"I'll inform them personally." Leliana said, and Josephine looked apologetically at her, "Leliana, I can…"

But the Divine smiled kindly at the Ambassador, waving a hand, "No. Your job is hard enough already. This is my responsibility."

"I'll have guards ready at the eluvian, in case the Qunari attack the palace." Her husband told her, and she nodded as Leliana and Josephine bowed to her, "Maker watch over you." The Divine told her, before heading out, leaving Alex and Cullen alone again.

The moment the door closed behind them, Alex's face crumbled, and she buried them in her hands, crying in earnest now. Cullen rushed forward, taking her in his arms again, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest as she cried.

"Alexandra… why didn't you tell me?" Cullen told her, and she could hear the strain in his voice as his breath became uneven, "I could've help you… I could've…"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" She cried out, holding on to him tightly and she felt the tears running down his eye, "I… I thought it was fine, it didn't harm me at all before. But when it started spreading I couldn't… I didn't want you to worry."

"And now this is consuming you!" Cullen said, "Maker's breath, Alex! What if something happens to you, I can't…" He swallowed and looked at her in determination as he grabbed her face with both hands, but his eyes were watering, "I'm coming with you, do you hear me? I'm coming with you to the Darvaarad…"

But Alex shook her head vehemently, "No… no, you can't. I _have_ to be the one to do this. You need to stay here to protect everyone. I need you here to protect Alona."

"Alona has plenty of people here for her!" Cullen said almost angrily, "We left her behind at Skyhold when we looked for Alistair, didn't we?"

"Yes, but there wasn't a threat to Skyhold back then!" Alex retorted, her voice rising now in panic, "Our daughter is _here_ with us, with a Qunari threat at the doorstep. I need you here to protect her, Cullen!"

Cullen bit his lip angrily, but he took a deep breath, running both of his hands through his curly hair in frustration and anger. Finally, he grit his teeth and nodded, before taking her face in his hands again, "You come back, you hear me? You come back to me and our daughter. Because if you don't, I swear to the Maker, I'll head to Par Vollen and kill the Arishok myself."

Alex blinked, before chuckling, but there were tears in her eyes, "I'd believe that." She smiled as she kissed him hard, his hands grasping at her hair and her waist in desperation, his breath heavy against her cheek. She separated from him a little bit, but he pulled at her again, grinding at her and she felt him reach down and untie the clasps that held her breeches.

"Cullen! What are you…!?" She cried out, but he spun her around to lay her down on the table, pulling on her breeches so that it was bunched around her knees.

"Please… just give me a moment." He pleaded, his voice desperate as he bent over her, untying his breeches in the process, "Just one more moment, wife. I can't… I need…"

Alex's eyes watered at her husband's desperation to touch her again… to be with her again… to love her again… probably for the last time. She knew that the Qunari were amassing at the Darvaarad, but she couldn't say no to him, as she wanted one more moment with him too. With a cry, she opened her arms, giving him what they both wanted, and in her mind she prayed that whoever the agent of Fen'Harel was, that he was strong enough to hold the Qunari and give her time with her husband one last time.


	22. The Darvaarad

Alex returned to the eluvian, thinking that only Dorian, Cole and Bull, waited for her, only to blink when she realized that her friends were there, as well as Maxwell and Daylen. They all looked up at her as she entered, and Dorian stood up and headed to her, "Leliana told us about your little pyrotechnic display during your last chat." He grit his teeth as he looked at her in anguish, "Why didn't you say something, Alex? I could've … I don't know, something!"

Her eyes watered as she wrapped her arms around the Tevinter, who embraced her tightly in return, "I'm sorry, Dorian. I just… I didn't want you to worry."

Varric huffed, "We're your friends, Rosy. Andraste's knickers, what kind of friends do you think we are? Of course, we're going to get worried!"

"I know. I shouldn't have doubted you all. You've been with me for four years, and I still hid everything from you. I'm so sorry." Alex said as she let go of Dorian to look at all of them, "We all knew this was probably our last time together. Let's make it a good one."

Varric bit his lip, and Alex bent over him as he looked at her, "There was a time that I thought Hawke was the only friend I could ever have. Thanks, Inquisitor, for everything." The dwarf said, and Alex wrapped her arms around him before chuckling, "Be careful, Viscount Tethras."

The dwarf laughed in her arms before separating from her, "You just had to rub it in, didn't you? Come back to us, Rosy."

Alex nodded before standing in front of Blackwall, whose words seemed to have failed him, and she embraced the man, "Take care of yourself, Thom."

"You should be saying that to yourself, my lady." Thom said, before separating from her, "You have a family to come back to."

She nodded, and Vivienne took her hands and looked at her sadly, "Go show all who those would cross the Inquisition the price of their mistake, my dear."

Alex swiped a hand across her eyes as she shook the Enchanter's hand and let go of it, "I will, Vivienne. "

Sera looked a little sad, but she smiled brightly at Alex, "Right. Last time to be legends." She looked over at Bull and crackled, "Try to keep up with her. Or else I'll be putting bees in your pockets."

Alex laughed at her, before Maxwell and Daylen came forward at her, "This is like seeing you face off against Corypheus again." Max told her, looking grim, "We should come with you."

"No." Alex said adamantly, touching the twins' cheek, "I need you to stay here and keep the palace safe, and watch after my daughter."

Daylen blinked at her, "We know, sister." But he smiled, "You come back to us, you hear? Cassandra would be upset if something happens to her maid-of-honor."

Cassandra blushed behind him, but she smiled back at her, "I'll do my best." And she bit her lip before reaching down at her left hand, where she wore Solona's ring of study, which also held the Amell crest. She removed it, and placed it in Maxwell's hand, closing his fist and making him blink in shock, "If something happens to me… give this to Alona. Tell her… tell her…"

"I'll know exactly what to tell her." Max said as he looked at her, "I'll tell her that her mother was the bravest woman ever, that she was born in the line of heroes and that you loved her with every single being of your soul."

Alex bit her lip, before she rushed forward, hugging her two brothers tightly before letting them go. Max's eyes were watering, but Daylen was already crying, holding on to Cassandra's hand for support. She kissed the Seeker's cheek in farewell, the woman's words failing her, before she stood in front of the eluvian with Cole, Dorian and Bull.

Alex laughed a little before reaching back, taking their hands and looking at the three of them, "Whatever happens, I wouldn't trade the years we've had for anything." She said, "I love you… all of you."

"It's been an honor to kick ass beside you, boss." Bull said, his massive hand dwarfing hers, "Anaan."

"Your hand hurts." Cole said as he reached down and took her hand as well as Dorian's, "It's pulling you apart. We helped. All of us. I won't forget."

Dorian took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Well…" He said, taking in a deep breath, "Enjoy me while you can. I suspect you'll all miss me terribly later."

Alex laughed again, squeezing their hands, and she took a deep breath, "The Darvaarad. All right, everyone. Get ready."

* * *

They headed into the eluvian and into the Crossroads, heading to a newly opened on in the middle of the area, only to be transported to another area, filled with broken eluvians, the shards reflecting the torches around them. "Maker's breath, look at all this." Alex said as she bent down one of them, "How long have they been collecting artifacts like these? We need to stop them before they destroy anything else."

"Agreed." Dorian said as they spotted a few more Qunari guards nearby, and Bull charged just as Alex casted a barrier. They disposed of them, and headed towards a bridge, but Alex cried out in pain as her Mark flared again. Dorian was beside her instantly, but she waved him away, "We should hurry." She said, gritting her teeth against the pain, and Dorian nodded with determination, heading across the bridge only to find more Qunari. Dorian thought ahead of her, aiming a fire spell at a nearby barrel of gaatlok, causing it to explode and killing their enemies.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised that Viddasala wants to murder everyone, but it makes sense." Bull told her as they waited for the fires caused by the gaatlok to extinguish. "We tell stories about how corrupt the South is. Who wouldn't want to kill the evil nobles and save the people?"

"And now that you've been with us, Bull?" She asked, looking up at him.

Bull smiled down at her and patted her head, "If those nobles were as kind as you, boss, then the Qunari wouldn't have any issues." He pointed upwards, "Watch the patrol. You want to take them out one at a time fast, or we'll have a mess in our hands."

"Got it." Alex said, before seeing set of gaatlok barrels, and she grinned wickedly. "You guys wait here. Dorian, wait for my signal." She told them before running up the stairs towards a set of guards that seemed to be guarding a massive door, "HEY! COW-FACE!" She shouted at the Qunari, who turned and snarled at her angrily. She turned around, lifting her cloak to slap her ass through her breeches, before sticking out her tongue, "COME AND GET ME, FUCKERS!"

The guards growled at her provocation, and she ran down the stairs again, towards a confused-looking Bull, only to see the guards had followed her, running down the stairs towards the barrels. As soon as they were within range, Alex shouted, "NOW, DORIAN!", causing the mage to unleash a fire spell towards the barrels, causing them to explode and killing the Qunari. Bull laughed out loud before raising a hand, "Nice job, boss!"

Alex jumped up to reach his hand for a high five, and grinning at him, "That's it! Whenever I see a gaatlok barrel, I'm gonna blow shit up to smithereens." She laughed, "I think that cleared the courtyard. But let's investigate the tower first. Let's see what else we could find."

As it turned out, there were a few more Ben-Hassrath assassins roaming the courtyard, but as they patrolled alone, they were able to kill them easily. They headed up a tower, disposing another Qunari, but Alex blinked when she saw familiar red stones on a table, "Red lyrium… do the Qunari have any idea what they're dealing with?"

"I imagine they don't." Dorian said, before Alex shook her head, sliding down the ladder nearby, only to see various magical instruments, and statue of a wolf. They looked around, and Alex spotted familiar objects in the din, "Is that… an Astrarium? How did the Qunari move it here?"

"And one of those weird keys you can only find with a Tranquil's skull." Bull commented, pointing at a table.

"A word of advice, stay away from the glowing pyramid." Dorian remarked as Alex neared a strange pyramidal object, and Alex scooted away at his warning.

"I don't know…" Alex said, before looking up only to see another ladder besides the one they came down from, "Hang on, there's another ladder up there."

"We'll cover you, boss." Bull said as they went up the ladder, and Alex alone went up the other ladder. She breathed as she reached the landing, only to see a whole wall with a painting of a wolf with a man in front of it, his arms spread open. She approached the table, seeing a piece of parchment that read: "Excavated mural: believe to be a self-portrait of Fen'Harel". Alex blinked at the parchment before looking up at the painting. She walked over the part of the painting with the man, before running a hand across it, wiping the dust that accumulated.

 _Oh, Maker…_ she thought as she looked at the picture with wide eyes, before gritting her teeth and heading back down the ladder, where the others waited for her.

"Found anything, Alex?" Dorian asked her, but she shook her head, "Just another painting, nothing else. Come on, let's find out where the Viddasala went."

They headed out of the tower, towards the massive door they had encountered before, only to see that it was locked by a contraption directly in front of it. It took them a while to get it open, but soon the massive door opened, and they headed inside.

The area turned out to be the barracks for the Qunaris, and they fought their way through, with Alex being true to her word of causing gaatlok barrels to explode after the others were able to get to a certain distance. It was hard, work but they were able to do it, and luckily the Qunaris were well supplied that they were able to replenish their own potions. Once, the Mark acted up again, exploding in her hand and making her cry out again that she fell to her knees, and Bull helped her up, "Crap. Come on, we've got to get you out of here."

They entered what seemed to be Study room, once again filled with artifacts, and Dorian raised several sheets of parchment at her, "Look at all this!" he said as Alex took the papers from him, "The Qunari text is gibberish, but it looks a great deal like they're cataloging artifacts. How many ruins must they have found to produce so much? What are they doing with it?"

Alex bit her lip in thought before looking up at him, "Morrigan said the key to an eluvian could be anything – including knowledge or power. So they're stockpiling both. That's how they got the keystone and open so many of the eluvians we've seen."

"Hopefully they don't have any more ancient magic crap to throw at us." Bull said before stopping to look at a skull, "That dragon skull would make a wicked armchair, though. Maybe we could take it back to Skyhold after this?"

Alex blinked up in surprise at the qunari, before laughing, "We'll get a matching then. I'll ask someone to make an armchair with that dragon skull the Chargers give you and put it in the tavern."

Bull laughed, but they continued on, opening a pair of gigantic doors. But a familiar roar made them stop. A Qunari soldier was standing with his back to them, but Alex could see beyond the door. There was a majestic beast, scaled in yellow and green, roaring loudly in defiance. She let out an audible gasp, "Dragon's Breath is… an actual dragon?!"

The Qunari heard her whisper, turning around to look at them, " _Teth a! Bas!"_ He shouted, and a door nearby opened, with the Viddasala rushing out. At the sight of them, she growled and began shouting orders, "Inquisition! _Nehraa ataashi-asaara meravas adim kata_!" She turned towards Bull as the soldiers began approaching, "Hissrad! Now!" She shouted at Bull, " _Vinek kathas_!"

Alex blinked before looking up at Bull, who looked a little conflicted as he stared at Viddasala, but as he glanced down at Alex, his lips lifted into a smirk, and he unsheathed his broadsword, "Not a chance… ma'am."

She let out an audible sigh of relief as the Qunari charged, and she casted a barrier around them as the Viddasala disappeared again, heading to the inner rooms of the area. It took them a while to defeat the Qunari, as there was another Saarebas among them, but when it was done, Alex let out a breath and headed to Iron Bull, just as Dorian looked worriedly at their comrade, "Are you alright, Bull?"

But Bull smiled brightly at Alex as she reached out and touched his arm, and he patted it comfortingly, "Ol' Iron Bull is just fine. When this is over, drinks are on me… probably a lot of 'em."

Alex reached out and embraced his arm, and he patted her head again, "I'll make sure to use the sovereigns we found here for that, Bull."

He laughed, and headed up to another area, restocking their supplies from a box they've seen, and stood by the doorway as the dragon roared again. "So, boss…" Bull said beside her, grinning excitedly at the idea that he'd be fighting a dragon again, "We gonna fight the dragon or what?"

But from the other side of the door, Cole shook his head, his eyes filled with pity as he looked at the dragon, "She's scared! She doesn't want to be here! They hurt her!"

"It seems like they're using the dragon's venom… harvesting it from her blood and saliva." Dorian observed, looking around, "There! Those wheels seem to be controlling the jets of fire keeping the dragon in check…"

"Right then." Alex said, "Keep the dragon and the Qunari busy! I'll turn the wheels!"

"What?!" Dorian exclaimed as she ran, heading to the first wheel on the far left of the room, "I was going to say I was going to do that!"

"DORIAN!" Cole shouted as he and Bull ran, and the Tevinter mage let out a frustrated growl and casting a barrier on them. Thankfully the dragon was pre-occupied at the Qunari attacking it, so Alex was able to turn the first two wheels with ease.

But the third wheel was stuck , the jets of the fire on the floor hindered by a cart of gaatlok, "There's a bunch of crap stopping it from moving, boss!" Bull shouted, so Alex jumped, avoiding the dragon's fire and whipping tail, using the explosion of her mark to clear the debris, and running back to the wheel, turning it around again. The jets of fire now led the dragon near the gates, and she shouted, "Bull! Dorian! Get the doors!" And she jumped down to cast a barrier on herself and Cole.

Bull headed so the right side of the gate, opening the lower portion of it and Cole broke into a smile, "Yes! We're helping her!" Dorian dodged another ball of fire from the dragon, almost setting fire on his robes, but he dove and pulled on a lever of the left side of the gate, opening the upper half. "She's free! She's leaving!" Cole shouted, raising his arms and waving them to shoo the dragon towards the exit.

The dragon looked at them, growling, backing up towards the gates, before opening her wings and heading out, crushing one Qunari to death with its foot, while picking up another one and letting it go as it flew. As it left, Alex saw that a group of Qunari were now converging into another mirror, entering it one at a time, the others raising their weapons against her.

But as they approached, Alex screamed in agony, as her mark flared bright again, with Cole and Dorian running to her side as she fell to the floor. She grew pale, as the pain was constant now, and the Viddasala looked down at her as she shook her head, "Dear Inquisitor, you have such little time left. You must finally see the truth." She told her as she scowled, "Elven magic already tore the sky apart. If the agents of Fen'Harel are not stopped, you will shatter the world as well."

"The Inquisition has nothing to do with these agents!" Alex said as she grit her teeth, the Mark painful, as if someone was a stabbing a red hot dagger in her palm.

The Viddasala scoffed, "Come, Inquisitor. I am the eyes and ears of the Qunari people. Do you think you can deceive me? You would have died from the mark on your hand, but for the help of one of their chief agents. The same agent who helped seal the Breach. Who led you to Skyhold. Who gave Corypheus the orb, then founded the Inquisition." She scowled down at her, "Solas, agent of Fen'Harel."

Alex's breath stilled, as did Dorian beside her and she heard Bull growl under his breath, "Solas… is an agent of Fen'Harel?" she whispered in disbelief.

The Viddasala looked at her, her head tilted to the left, "Did you not know? We thought you were his ally. Solas betrayed us all. _He_ pushed a dying Qunari into the Winter Palace, to lure you into opposing us. Without him, we could have brought the South peace and wisdom along the gentle path. Now we must take the path of blades."

Alex was about to retort, but the Mark flared again, making her writhe in pain as Cole and Dorian tried to help her, putting their hands on her head and her arm. The Viddasala looked at her coldly, as the last of her soldiers left through the eluvian. " _Panahedan,_ Inquisitor." The Viddasala said as she turned to enter the mirror, "If it is any consolation, Solas will not outlive you." And she disappeared.

Dorian growled under his breath, as the pain of the Mark seemed to have lessened, leaving Alex panting, "Come on, dearest. Can you stand? Cole, help me." He said, as Alex groaned, kneeling with the three men in front of her, "Dorian… please… help me get to him. Whatever else, Solas was one of us. I won't leave him for Viddasala."

Dorian's face seemed conflicted, as he hated the elf for lying and spying on them, but he knew that they wouldn't have defeated Corypheus without him. "Alright. Hang on to me, dearest." He said, and Alex wrapped her right arm around his shoulder, and he pulled her up, helping her upright as he looked at Bull, "Bull, you'll need to keep them away from us."

"I can still… cast spells." Alex told him, "It's just.. unbearably painful."

"Don't worry, dearest. We'll get you to him." Dorian said as they slowly started walking towards the eluvian, "Just hang on."


	23. The Dread Wolf

The eluvian seemed to have opened up into another elven ruin, covered in vines and plant-life, the walls crumbling. Alex still clung on to Dorian, and Cole and Bull led the way, "Come on. The Viddasala can't be too far ahead."

"Up there!" Cole shouted, pointing at a gigantic eluvian in a distance, and Alex could see several Qunari entering. They walked forward, but suddenly, Alex pushed at Dorian, running way from her companions, "It's going to… everyone back!" She shouted, just as the mark exploded with greenish light again, flinging Alex back and making her fall to the floor as she screamed in pain.

"That can't be healthy!" Dorian said as he rushed forward, taking her right arm again and helping her to stand, "Perhaps Solas can help."

Cole nodded at her as they began walking again, wringing his hands, "Solas doesn't want to hurt people! He isn't that kind of wolf! The Qunari don't see!"

"That must be where Solas is." Dorian said, pointing at a gigantic crumbling ruin, beyond them, but they found themselves hindered by a cliff and another eluvian, "Just hang on, Alex."

The entered the new eluvian, finding themselves in a gully, with the Viddasala and one of her biggest soldiers near her. Cole pointed up at them "There! He can't be far from her, or it hurts him!"

" _Saarebas! Revas! Shokra_!" The Viddasala ordered, before entering the eluvian, leaving them at the wake of mercy of the Qunari soldiers. The battle was hard, with Alex weakening, but she did her best to utilize the unstable mark, unleashing it on a foe away from the others. Bull got a cut on his shoulder from a Ben-Hassrath assassin, while Cole almost got his armor singed by a Saarebas, but they kept on, entering the eluvian the Viddasala entered, as they knew they had to reach Solas before her.

After crossing a long bridge and fighting their way through the Qunari guarding it, they entered another eluvian to see the Viddasala, raising a staff, " _Saarebas! Meravas adim kata_!"

"He's coming to stop us!" Cole shouted as the hulking saarebas beside the Viddasala jumped and landed, barring their way to the eluvian.

The Saarebas attacked, attacking Iron Bull, causing him to growl loudly, "Is that all you've got?! I went through Seheron, you little shits!" and he beheaded an assassin with his broadsword and attacking the Saarebas again. With Alex barely standing on her legs, the battle was hard… so hard in fact that they depleted their supplies and knocked Dorian down a couple of times, but they persevered, and soon the Saareth screamed, taking off its mask and glowing blue, before jumping away. "It seems the Saarebas is no longer following orders!" Dorian remarked, watching the hulking Qunari run away.

" _Saarebas! Meravas_! _**Meravas**_ _!"_ The Viddasala shouted as the saarebas left off, leaving her alone, but she seethed again as she pointed at the soldiers, "You will not leave here, Inquisitor! _Antaam, ebrashok adim!"_

The Qunari soldiers and assassins charged, and Dorian held on tightly to Alex as he raised his staff, before a bottle flew and landed on his palm. He looked up only to see Cole rummaging a box for supplies, and Dorian shouted, "Thank you!" before gulping its contents. With their supplies replenished, they battled on, and with the saareth gone, they were able to defeat the remaining Qunari and enter the next eluvian.

In the nest area, Alex saw that the Viddasala was now alone, heading up another eluvian. At the sight of her alone, Bull grinned, "All right! _Meravas katara!"_

"You are dead, Inquisitor! Your soul is dust!" The Viddasala shouted again, before entering the eluvian. They headed for the eluvian, but Alex screamed as something large seemed to have hit the ground, and she got flung back away from Dorian, making her land on the ground. She looked up to see the Saareth from before, glowing blue, but it was now surrounded by demons.

"What the fuck?!" Bull said as he looked at the Saareth, "What happened to him?"

"The Viddasala gave him lyrium, but now he's corrupted!" Alex said as she tried to stand up, with the Saareth now charging at Bull and Cole, "It's gone mad with power! They don't know how to use lyrium properly!"

"Ahhh… shiiiiiiit… and here I thought we wouldn't have to deal with demons!" Bull complained before hitting the Saareth with his sword.

With the demons surround him, the Saareth became stronger, and faster, casting spell after spell again that they often fell to the floor from its power. They all fought hard, blacking out once or twice, with somebody waking them up with a potion, but soon Alex realized that even though it seemed like the Saareth was dying, it just wouldn't go down. "It's invulnerable!' Dorian shouted, "Use your mark!"

The saareth swung its arm, getting Bull unaware, flinging him back and knocking him unconscious. Alex grit her teeth as she charge towards the Saareth, feeling the pressure on her palm, before she screamed and released the energy of the Mark, the force of it flinging the Saareth back, causing it to hit the wall and die from exhaustion and from the massive traumas in its body.

Alex breathed hard, falling to the ground, gasping as the pain in her palm continued, and she turned her head to see Dorian bent over Iron Bull, and Cole was walking towards her. The boy placed his arm under her shoulder, lifting her up so that he rested on his lap. "How… how's Bull?" She asked Cole and the boy blinked.

"Pain in the gathering dark… can't move… can't see… there, that's better." Cole said, hearing Bull's thoughts in his head, "He's tired, weary, but fine. He will live."

Alex nodded, before Cole helped her up, "He's waiting." He said suddenly, "You should go. He's waiting. We will follow."

She blinked up at him, before looking at Dorian who was still busy, and she forced herself up, with Cole holding her left arm. She headed towards the eluvian, her steps slow from exhaustion, and she entered it just as Dorian turned around from helping Bull.

"ALEX!" Dorian shouted, running up towards the eluvian, but it stopped shining, the power of the mirror fading, effectively closing behind her. He slapped a hand against his own reflection, trying to get it to open, just as Cole and Bull stood behind him, although the Qunari was still rather shaky.

" _Festis bei umo canaverum_ , Cole! What have you done?" Dorian said, rounding on the boy in anger.

"She's safe… secure… he won't let anything harm her." Cole told him, before sinking down to the ground and sitting with his legs crossed. "He told me to wait. So I'll wait."

"Who did, you foolish boy?" Dorian said, stepping back from the mirror.

Cole's face lifted up, and under the brim of his hat, he smiled.

"Solas."

* * *

The mirror dimmed behind her, turning into simple glass again, just as Alex entered the eluvian. She looked back at it, confused, but as she looked up, she gasped, seeing the towering figures of a Qunari, with its arm poised to throw a spear, hard as stone. She looked around, seeing several more statues of Qunari turned to stone, before she heard a familiar voice, making her run towards the sound.

" _Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost_."

Alex looked up to see the Viddasala, looking defeated but still proud, holding on to a spear, facing a familiar bald figure. " _Maraas kata!"_ She said, growling in anger.

"Your forces have failed. Leave now, and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further."

Alex watched as the Viddasala seemed to debate with herself, before she growled, hoisting her spear up to her shoulder to throw it. But Alex blinked when the she turned to stone, joining the rest of her people as statues. She looked up at the figure, clad in a hooded cloak, with golden armor and wolf pelt on his shoulders, and she called out to him.

"Solas."

Her friend stilled at the sound of her voice, before turning around and looking at her. At the sight of him, Alex, for the most part, felt relieved and she half-ran towards him.

But as she neared, the Anchor flared again, making her scream in pain before falling to the ground on her knees. Solas watched her, before his eyes glowed white with light, and the Mark's light desisted, and the pain disappeared.

"That should give us more time." Solas said quietly, before smiling softly at her, "I suspect you have questions."

Alex stood up, staring at him, before she ran forward and hugged him, catching him unaware. His arms grew stiff, but soon he relented, and he wrapped his arms around her as her own arms hugged him tighter, "You don't need to tell me who you are. The Qunari answered some of those questions. The information I found traveling through the eluvians answered more." She said, and she drew back to look at him, "You're the Dread Wolf. You're Fen'Harel."

Solas blinked in surprise at her, before smiling widely, "Well done."

"I had a great teacher at elven history." She said, smiling at him, "Although, next time, when you make a self-portrait, you might want to hide your face if you fancy yourself as the 'rebel god'."

Solas laughed heartily as he stood back, still holding her hand, and Alex smiled, as she missed his laugh back in Skyhold, "I was Solas first, Fen'Harel came later… an insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends, and fear in my enemies… not unlike Inquisitor, I suppose. You also know the burden of a title that all but replaces your name."

"But the things you've seen, _hahren…_ " Alex said, her old nickname for him making him squeeze her hand, "I saw the stories as we traveled through the eluvians. Are they true?"

Solas seemed to have nodded, "They are closer than the Dalish legends, though still prone to making me something more than I am."

Alex bit her lip, squeezing his hand in comfort, "I'm so sorry, hahren. What you've seen… I can't imagine..."

He smiled, a little sadly, letting go of her hand and putting his behind his back, walking towards an edge where the view of the entire temple could be seen. "I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me. The false gods called me Fen'Harel, and when they went too far, I formed the Veil and banished them forever. Thus, I freed the elven people, and in so doing, destroyed their world."

"But… how did creating the Veil destroy the world?" She asked as she lowered herself down to sit at a rock, and Solas followed her movement, sitting down at another rock beside her.

"You saw the remains of _Vir Dirthara_." He said, stretching out one leg and putting his arm on another in a relaxed fashion as he looked at her, "The library was intrinsically tied to the Fade, and the Veil destroyed it. There are countless other marvels, all dependent on the presence of the Fade, all destroyed. The elven legends of immortality? All true. It was not the arrival of humans that cause them to begin aging." He looked away sadly at the view before him, "It was me. The Veil took everything from the elves… even themselves."

"But you love the Fade!" Alex told him, "Why would you created the Veil to hide it all away?"

Solas shook his head as he sighed, "Because every alternative was worse."

"Meaning?"

"Had I not created the Veil, the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world." Solas replied, and he looked back at her, "I assume you are still familiar with our lessons. Of Dirthamen, and Anduin?"

"Yes… but… you said that the elven gods went too far. What did they do that made you move against them?"

"They killed Mythal." He said, making Alex's green eyes widen, and he chuckled sadly, "A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment."

Alex's brows furrowed, "But I thought Mythal was one of the Evanuris?"

"She was the best of them." Solas told her as he shrugged, "She cared for her people. She protected them. She was the voice of reason. And in their lust for power, they killed her."

She blinked as the flood of memories of her journey with him in the temple of Mythal surfaced in her mind, "So… what Abelas from the Mythal's temple said was true… and that you already knew that, didn't you?" He nodded, "But... the Evanuris were elven mages. How did they come to be remembered as gods?"

He sighed deeply, "Slowly. It started with a war. War breeds fear. Fear breeds a desire for simplicity… good and evil, right and wrong, chains of command. After the war ended, generals became respected elders, then kings, then finally gods. The Evanuris."

"So you banished the false gods… you didn't kill them?"

Solas turned to look at her, "You met Mythal, did you not? The first of my people do not die so easily. The Evanuris are banished forever, paying the ultimate price for their misdeeds."

"I… I think I get it now." Alex said, looking down at her fingers, before looking up at him, "But that was the past, what about the future?"

He silenced, before standing up, and walking away from the scene, standing in front of the gigantic eluvian before them, and Alex followed him. "I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed." He said as he stared wistfully at the mirror, "I woke still weak a year before I joined you. My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down, but still, some hope remains for restoration. I will save the elven people…" And he exhaled loudly , as if he had to say next hurt him, "Even if it means this world must die."

Alex blinked, looking up at him, her breath caught in her throat, "Why does this world have to die for the elves to return? Why can't we just coexist peacefully?"

"A good question." Solas told her, "But not one I will answer." He turned around to smile at her, although regret tinged his features, "You have always shown a thoughtfulness I respected. It would be too easy to tell you too much." His smile faded into a true form of regret, "I am not Corypheus. I take no joy in this. But the return of my people means the end of yours. It is my fight. You should be more concerned about the Inquisition. _Your_ Inquisition. In stopping the Dragon's Breath, you have prevented an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck, they will return their focus on Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace."

She raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously, "The Qunari said that the Inquisition was unknowingly working for agents of Fen'Harel."

Solas shook his head, "I gave no orders."

"But you led us to Skyhold."

"Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb." He told her, putting both of his hands behind him, "When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos. When _you_ survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best hope this world had of stopping him. And you needed a home. Hence, Skyhold."

"Wait… what?" Alex said as she looked at him, "You mean… you gave your orb to Corypheus? _You_ were the reason I have this Mark?"

"Not directly." He answered, "My agents allowed the Venatori to locate it. The orb had built up magical energy while I lay unconscious for millennia. I was not powerful enough to open it. The plan was for Corypheus to unlock it, and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would claim the orb." He looked down guiltily, "I did not foresee a Tevinter magister having learned the secret of effective immortality."

"What would have happened if Corypheus had died and you'd recovered the orb?" Alex asked him, and he raised his eyes at her again, and he pointed at her left arm, "I would have entered the Fade, using the mark you now bear. Then I would have torn down the Veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would have restored the world of my time… the world of the Elves."

"But… you said you sealed the Evanuris in the Veil. If you destroyed it, wouldn't the false Gods be freed?" Alex asked him again, but he merely shrugged and smiled mysteriously at her. "I had plans."

She raised her eyebrow again, before she sighed a little, "So at least some of the stories about the Dread Wolf are true."

"I did not lead a rebellion against immortal mage-kings without getting my hands bloody." Solas told her, before sighing deeply, "You must understand. I awoke in a world where the Veil had blocked most people's connection to the Fade. It was like walking through a world of Tranquil."

"You mean… we aren't even people to you?" Alex said, her sorrow showing clearly in her green eyes, that Solas reached out and touched her cheek in comfort.

"Not at first." He admitted, before smiling down at her, "You showed me that I was wrong… again. But…" He lowered his hand and shook his head mournfully, "That does not make what comes next any easier."

"Whatever your reasons, we couldn't have defeated Corypheus without you." Alex said, taking his hand again, and he looked up at her, patting her hand as he smiled a little, "Your doubts are misplaced. Everything you accomplished, you earned."

Alex bit her lip, before looking at the view before her, "I guess I did, didn't I?" She grinned up at him mischievously, "A meddling kid kind of messed up your plans, though. Sorry about that."

Sols laughed again, "I am thankful that you were the one who got the Mark, _ma falon_ , and not Corypheus."

"So… what were you saying about the Inquisition?" She said, "What's wrong with it?"

Solas nodded at her, "You created a powerful organization, and now it suffers the inevitable fate of such: betrayal and corruption."

"I know." Alex said as she sighed, wrapping her arms around her, "But it's not that simple."

"Do you know how I discovered the Qunari plot?" Solas told her, as she continued to hug herself, "The plot I disrupted by leading them to your doorstep? The Qunari spies in the Inquisition tripped over _my_ spies in the Inquisition. The elven guard who led you to the Qunari body, who intercepted the servant with the gaatlok barrel? Mine."

"Wait… she was one of yours?" She asked him and he nodded. "She… thanks you, for all you have done. In her time, she had never met someone kinder… more compassionate as you. She said it was an honor to have served you."

"Err… well, tell her… thanks." She said, blinking before looking up at him again, "But why bother disrupting the Qunari plot if you're going to destroy the world regardless?"

He smiled at her, "You have shown me that there is value in this world, Inquisitor. I take no joy in what I must do. Until that day comes, I would see those recovering from the Breach free of the Qun."

"Why?"

"Because I am not a monster." He said simply, "If they must die, I would rather they die in comfort. In any event, it is done."

"I guess we owe for that one, too." She said, and Solas smiled at her, "I hope it gives your people some final peace."

Alex bit her lip again, before looking up at the giant eluvian before them and waving a hand on it, "You control the eluvians now?"

"Yes." He said, nodding as he looked at mirror as well, "Do you remember Briala from Halamshiral? For a time, she controlled part of the labyrinth. One of my agents was supposed to take it from her, but he did not succeed. I had to override the magic personally. The Qunari stumbled upon this section independently. With them gone, the eluvians are now mine."

"And I suppose I can't ask you for one to put in Skyhold?" Alex said, looking up at him, "What if I told you that I want to visit you… or even join you? You know Morrigan has already taken her eluvian away."

"I am sorry, my friend." Solas told her, "As much as I wish you would, I walk the Din'Anshiral. There is only death in this journey. I would not have you see what I become."

"Of course, you don't." Alex said, turning away from him to look at the view again, and she bit her lip, "But… before anything else… that day you left, was what you said true?"

Solas grew silent, looking at the mirror, "You are brave, beautiful, honorable… and wise. All of us fell in love with your heart, Alex. But your heart returned Cullen's love."

Alex bit her lip again, and she felt tears sting her eyes, "I'm sorry. I should have known…"

"But you couldn't." Solas told her sadly, before turning to look at her and taking her shoulders, "For I did not say anything."

"But if I had only learned to love you, maybe you wouldn't have left." Alex said as she grit her teeth, "I would have walked this path with you."

Solas shook his head, "I believe you love me enough to travel the eluvians to find me, but that is all. In another world, in another life, _vhenan_ , perhaps we could have learned to love each other."

She silenced, looking at his face, before she drew near, running her hands up his chest armor as he looked at her questioningly. He could feel her breath on his neck, see her hands shake nervously, and he realized what she wanted. He ran a hand from her face, tangling his fingers on her red hair, as he tilted her head back, kissing her on the mouth.

His lips were soft, and warm, and his breath smelled of fragrant herbs, Alex mused, as she felt him tighten his embrace, one hand on her upper back, the other entwined with her hair. If any other woman was in her place, she would've understood the fascination, as Solas was indeed rather experienced, however, there was just something that felt _off,_ and slowly pushed on her hands to separate from him, making him look down at her sadly.

"I… I'm sorry." Alex whispered, but she leaned her forehead on his chest, as he reached up and stroked her hair, and he chuckled.

"In truth, I had hoped to do that before we separated, Alex." He said, chuckling, "I'm glad to have done so, before we never see each other again."

"Solas…" She started, but she screamed in pain as her mark flared again, the pain now going up her arm past her elbow. Her knees crumpled in agony, and Solas caught her, laying her down on the ground on his lap. "Solas… the Mark… it's getting worse!"

"I know, _vhenan._ " He said, his voice laced with regret, "And we are almost out of time."

Alex screamed again as Solas moved, tearing out her sleeve so he could see the full extent of the Mark's damage. "The Mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you, at least for now."

She used her right hand and pulled on his collar, making him look at her. Even though the pain from the mark was unbearable, Solas saw determination in her eyes as she said, "You don't need to destroy this world, _hahren!_ I'll prove it to you!"

He smiled genuinely, "I would treasure the chance to be wrong once again, _ma falon_. Take my hand."

Alex raised her left hand at him, and he grasped it, his fingers intertwining with hers as his eyes shone with a white light. The pain faded as she looked up at him, and he gently lowered her arm as he bent over and kissed her forehead, her eyes stinging with tears when she realized that she would probably never see her friend ever again. "Live well, while time remains, _ma falon_. I will never forget you."

"Solas…" She muttered as he leaned back, letting go of her hand and standing up. His eyes seemed pained as he smiled at her, before turning around and walking away, his shoulders slumped in melancholy as he entered the eluvian, before the mirror's bright light dimmed, and he was gone.

"ALEX!"

She turned her head, seeing the familiar faces of Dorian, Bull and Cole, and the boy bent over her. "I heard him. He said you needed help, I came." He looked down at her arm, his blue eyes wide with shock. "Your arm…!"

She turned her head to look at her left arm, only to see that the mark was gone, and that Solas has used his power to turn her arm into stone. But as she watched, her stone hand seemed to have become brittle, and Dorian and Bull gasped as it started to literally fall apart, turning into pebbles beside her.

The exhaustion, and the shock of losing her arm and her friend caused her vision to blur, and she knew no more as the darkness took her.


	24. The Survivor

Alex's consciousness awoke to unfamiliar sounds, but she kept her eyes closed as she tried to identify them. There were sounds of paper rifling, of somebody writing, of a knife scratching at wood, and another someone chewing something crunchy. She groaned at all of it, making her hear multiple sounds of gasps, before she opened her eyes, her vision straining against the darkness.

"Inquisitor…" A Nevarran-accented voice asked, and she immediately knew it was Cassandra. "How are you feeling?"

"Where… where are we?" She asked, looking in the darkened room, only to see that she was lying on a large, curtained bed, and Sera's blond head peered down at her.

"You're back at the Winter Palace, yeah." Sera told her, "Bull carried you in after leaving that mirror thing. You looked like shite, by the way."

"Well, I feel like shite, that's for sure." Alex groaned, "The others… are they okay?"

Dorian's visage loomed, and Sera gave him room to sit beside her, "I'm right here, dearest. We're fine. We're all fine." He bent over and kissed her right hand, "You gave us all a fright, you did. I've never seen Cole so panicked before."

She snorted as the boy he mentioned loomed over her, "You should have seen him in the Fade, then."

"You're better." Cole said simply, before angling his head, "He's hurting, worrying… I should tell him you're okay."

The boy strode out, closing the door quietly just as Varric came near, "Where is he going?"

"Knowing him, he's probably headed to Curly." Varric said, and from the ink spots on his tunic and exposed chest, she figured he was the one writing, "He's been fretting badly since you came back. Especially since… well… you know…"

The dwarf pointed down at her left side, and Alex blinked when she saw what was left of her arm. She lost everything from her elbow down, and what remained had visible black scars, as if someone burned her flesh. She lifted it up, making the others look at it in pity, before she sighed and lowered it back down again. "Well… I can't say I'm not relieved to see the Mark gone."

"Yeah, but…" Bull said from the foot of the bed, "How are you going to fight now, boss?"

"Well, I'm still a mage." She said, raising her right hand, and making her fingers tingle with lightning. "I can still cast spells without a staff."

From the corner, Alex heard Thom laugh, "Well, if you need it, maybe I can teach you with using a sword. You're proficient enough with that Spirit Blade as it is."

She smiled up at him, "I might just take you up on that, Thom." She sight as she tried to shift, trying to raise her head, and Sera helped her by lifting her up, and Dorian placed another pillow on her back so that she could see all of them. "Where is Josephine and Leliana?"

Vivienne strode forward, after closing her book, "They're still with the Exalted Council, my dear. The deliberations have been halted temporarily, but I expect once they're learned that you're well enough, they'll resume." She shook her head, "But don't you fret, darling. You should rest for the meantime."

"I'm fine, Vivienne. Really. I'm actually much better now, with the Mark gone." She said, "And my brothers? Are they alright?"

The door burst open suddenly, making Alex jump, and there stood Maxwell and Daylen, their faces white. The two of them strode forward, with Dorian and Cassandra standing aside to give them room, and as they looked at their sister's missing arm, they paled even further, their olive green eyes wide. They were silent for a few moments, before Daylen bent over and took her right arm, chuckling, "Well, I've got to _hand_ it to you, sister. You sure know how to evade Death's _grasp."_

Sera burst out laughing as the others looked at him in shock, while Maxwell blinked, and soon he began chuckling, "Yeah, we're practically _stumped_ that you survived this far."

"We're just glad that you're all _right._ "

"You should really stop risking life and _limb_ when you save the world."

"Bet you shoved a _fist_ up the Qunari's arse, though."

"Hope you gave the Viddasala a _palm_ strike to the face."

"I'd give you a round of _applause_ if I had been there."

"Too bad about the arm, though. Now only your right arm is _left."_

"Ugh." Cassandra groaned from behind Daylen, "You two have the worst time when making jokes."

"What?" Daylen said defensively, "Our jokes are ' _armless_! Geddit? _Armless?"_

Alex laughed out loud, tears of mirth falling from her eyes, as the others laughed with her, even Cassandra let out a the smallest slip of a chuckle. The twins grinned at the sight of Alex laughing, and they touched her right hand, and she gave them a squeeze, "Thanks for that, brothers. I needed that."

"Well, you know where right here when there is a task at _hand._ " Maxwell said, making her laugh again, "You know I'm going to be crushed if I found out I'd lost my sister before I returned to Minrathous."

"Me, too." Daylen said as he pointed behind him at Cassandra, "I've been named _Left Hand_ of the Divine, did you know?"

Alex laughed hard again, using her right hand to slap Daylen's arm before looking up at Cassandra, "Is he really?"

Cassandra nodded as she smiled down at her, "Leliana has appointed him as such, and has offered to teach him everything she knows as a spymaster. With his connection to Tevinter, she thought it best to give the position to him so that she may extend her reach past Orlais."

Alex grinned at her, " _Reach?_ Did you think of that, Cass?"

Cassandra stilled, thinking about her words, before laughing a little, "It just slipped, I suppose."

"Anyway, Cullen's on his way here. I think he's bringing Alona along." Maxwell said, "We just wanted to check up on you."

Alex nodded as her brothers and companions stood up, just as the door opened again, revealing her husband, carrying Alona in his arm. At the sight of them, she felt the tears sting in her eyes, and she put a hand on her mouth as they slowly left the room, with Maxwell patting Cullen on his shoulder.

The moment they were gone, Cullen closed the door, before looking at her, his eyes boring into the stump left of her arm. Alona's green eyes were watery as she saw her mother, and Cullen lowered her down on to the floor so that she may trot to the side of her bed, "Mommy…"

Alex smiled at her, reaching her arms, but as she looked down at her stump, her tears started falling freely, "Oh, my darling. I'm sorry… Mommy doesn't know how to hold you anymore…"

Alona was silent, looking at her left limb, before she turned back and took her father's left hand. She made her way to her mother's left side, making her father lay beside Alex, before she scooted up the bed in between them. She pulled at Alex's right arm so that it enclosed upon her, before taking Cullen's left arm and putting it around her. "Hold me like this."

Alex's tears of sadness became tears of joy, and Cullen's right arm tightened around her shoulder as she bent over and kissed her daughter's hair in relief. Alona hugged her mother tightly as her parents hugged her and Alex raised her eyes to Cullen, only to see his own amber eyes were watery.

"I thought I had lost you, wife." Cullen said, bending over and capturing her lips, kissing her passionately.

"You almost did." She said, sniffing a little bit, "Solas… he destroyed the Mark. And my arm… he…"

"Oh, sweetheart." Cullen said as he kissed her temple, "I don't care how many limbs you lose. As long as you are alive and here with me, then that is all I could ever ask for." He bent over and kissed her hard again, "I love you, Alexandra."

"And I love you, Cullen."


	25. The End Once And For All

Alex could hear the voices arguing, the echoes bouncing through the walls as they spoke. She was wearing a formal suit, her left sleeve pinned up to cover the stump, while her right hand held the gigantic book as she strode with purpose down the hall.

"Clearly, something must be done but we cannot lose the Inquisition now! We stand at the brink of war with the Qunari!" Alex heard Duke Cyril say.

"Yes!" Arl teagan said sarcastically, "Because this Solas provoked them in the first place!"

"The Inquisition did not cause this threat." She heard Josephine say calmly, but there was a trace of anger in her voice, "We informed the summit of the danger-"

"The danger posed by Qunari spies inside _your_ organization!" The Arl retorted angrily.

"Without _our_ organization, you would not be alive to complain." Leliana said, and Alex opened the door to the chamber to see her spymaster in front again, still wearing her robes.

Arl Teagan sighed heavily, "No one has forgotten what you have done. But Corypheus is three years dead!"

Duke Cyril nodded, "If the Inquisition is to continue, it must do so as a legitimate organization, not a glorified mercenary band…"

Alex strode forward, the room filling with gasps of shocks as she entered. At her entrance, Leliana, Josephine, Duke Cyril and Arl Teagan looked at her in shock, as they had not yet seen the fate of her left arm. Alex could see their faces paling at the sight, after all, just a day before she had been whole. She walked forward, her back straight and proud as she strode to the front of the Council and standing beside Josephine.

"Inquisitor… Alex…" Josephine said, looking at her left arm, but she looked at her, Alex merely nodded, before raising the book for all to see.

"You all know what this is?" Alex said, and she turned around to the audience to see her Inner Circle standing nearby, and Cullen holding Alona with him. She gave them a small nod before looking at the Council again "A writ… from Divine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order, with or without anyone's approval." From beside the Council's seats, Alex saw Cassandra smile and nod, as they were the precise words she uttered during their formation. She winked at her before scowling angrily at Arl Teagan, "It wasn't a formally authorized treaty that saved Ferelden's people."

Arl Teagans face hardened, and Alex pointed at Duke Cyril, "It wasn't careful diplomacy that ended your inane civil war. It was never about the organization. It was people doing what was necessary. People who I owe my life… who you _all_ owe your lives… and it had been a great honor to have served with them… all of them." Alex looked around, at the shocked faces of all her soldiers, of all her mages, and of all her Inner Circle. She could feel the tears sting her eyes at what is to come next, but it needed to be done.

She turned and looked at the council again, before raising the book, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a world to save… again." She dropped the book to the floor, with Josephine blinking in shock, and she turned her back as she strode out of the room.

"Effective immediately, the Inquisition is disbanded."

* * *

"Can't believe you did that, sister."

Alex smiled to herself, watching the horizon as the sun began to set, standing on the balcony with the rest of her Inner Circle, her brothers, her Advisors and Alona. They had begun saying farewell to each other, with Varric giving Cassandra a new book. She breathed in, unburdened from her duties, and she exhaled to answer Maxwell. "And you expect me to fight even after all this? Come on, Max. You of all people should know the shit I've been through. Besides, Solas was right. If I kept the Inquisition, it's vulnerable to corruption."

Maxwell chuckled as he put an arm around Dorian, who put an arm around him as well, "True enough, I suppose."

"Well, there's one thing I'm sure of." Dorian said as he sighed deeply, "I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss _all_ of this… all of you."

"Awww. Right back at you, Sparky." Sera said, chortling as she leaned against the railing.

Thom laughed as he crossed his arms, "Going soft on us, Master Pavus? You might want to change that."

Daylen laughed, "You're going to be surrounded by Tevinter sharks soon enough, Dorian. Don't go too soft now. Besides, it's not like this is the ultimate goodbye. You're all still invited to our wedding, you know."

Cassandra laughed a little as she held on to Daylen's hand, "Well, I did not expect to invite this many people, but yes, you are all invited." She smirked as she looked down at Varric, "Even the dwarf."

Varric laughed out loud as he nudged the Seeker, "Well, Hawke _did_ allow you to use her Manor for the reception, Number Two. And with the house I gave to Rosy and Curly, I'm pretty sure we could all fit in there. You sure you don't want to stay in Skyhold, Alex?"

Alex scoffed, "Oh, Maker no. With just the three of us? The upkeep would be impossible." _Besides,_ she thought, _if I didn't know any better, Skyhold is Solas' castle. He can have it._

"It's too bad, though." Bull said as they stood behind them, "I'm going to miss our Tavern."

Leliana chuckled from her place beside Cullen, "Well, if I remember correctly, The Hanged Man is a good watering hole. If you don't like it… well, there's always the Blooming Rose."

Bull laughed out loudly as he looked at the Divine, "Now you're just teasing me, Red."

Cole crossed his arms and looked up at Bull, "Maryden's thinking of heading to Kirkwall, too, The Iron Bull."

"Oh? You're going to visit Kirkwall, kid?" Varric said, peering at the boy.

"Why don't we just make it easier for ourselves and settle that we'll all be in Kirkwall in a year's time for Daylen and Cassandra's wedding?" Vivienne said as she put a hand on her hip and waved the other, "I _must_ be there after all. I can't have our darling Cassandra wear anything unfashionable during the most important day of her life."

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise, causing Josephine to laugh and look at the Enchanter, "Well, I do have some contacts with from Rivain, Madame De Fer. They have the most luxurious silks in all of Thedas, and I could have my own seamstress to come with me. I could be in Kirkwall to help you with it."

"Yeah, park a ship at my docking spot in the pier, Josephine." Alex said, making Varric laugh, "I'll make sure to keep it clear for you and any Montilyet ship who wishes to dock."

"Thank you, Inquisitor. Perhaps you might wish to venture into a trading partnership once you've settled." Josephine said as she patted Alex's shoulder, "Do let me know."

Alex laughed a little, "I will, Josie. So that's a promise then? We'll see each other in a year?"

They all nodded and silenced for a bit, watching the sun set on the horizon. And when the sun finally sunk, the sky now darkening and littered with stars, Dorian sighed and pulled on Maxwell's hand, "Well, I suppose we should go. Can't have that carriage of ours leave us."

"I suppose." Maxwell said, and Dorian and Maxwell waved goodbye at all of them before walking off, and one after the other, her friends began to leave. Bull followed the two, as did Vivienne and Thom, then Sera, Leliana, Cassandra and Daylen, Varric and finally, Cole.

Cullen smiled at her as he stayed behind, grasping his daughter with his left hand, and Alona smiled brightly at them before reaching up to her mother's right hand to hold it. Alex's hand squeezed hers for a minute, before she looked up at the sky again, relieved, enjoying the moment of peace… as she knows that out there, Solas was on the move, and she was determined as hell to redeem her _hahren._


	26. The Reminder

*ONE YEAR LATER*

Alex poured over the map while Cullen stood behind her, her hair piled up in a bun, as the door of the cellar opened. She looked up to see Leliana, now devoid of her robes as Divine but now wearing her old spymaster's clothes, coming down the stairs.

"My agents have found nothing." She said as she approached the table, with Cassandra crossing her arms on her chest as she neared, "With the eluvians, he could be anywhere."

"With the Inquisition officially disbanded, we have no army, no formal alliances…" Cassandra remarked as she looked down at the map. But Leliana smiled as she looked down to her left, where Scout Harding stood, "We have what we truly need."

The Seeker let out a heavy sigh as she looked down at the map like, Alex, "We will need to be careful."

Leliana waved a hand at the map, "Solas knows everything about us. Who we are, how we work, our strengths and weaknesses…"

Alex bit her teeth as she straightened, taking a dagger nearby, "Then we find people he doesn't know." She said, looking up at the two women, who nodded at her, "We will save our friend from himself, if we can."

She stabbed the dagger down on the map, hitting the part that indicated the Tevinter Emporium, just as the door burst open again. They looked up to see Daylen, looking around feverishly, before seeing the Seeker, who blushed red at the realization that she was caught.

"Ugh." Daylen said, letting out a disgusted noise and sounding almost like his wife, "I leave you for, like, ten minutes and already you're in armor. Honestly, woman, the ceremony was only an hour ago!"

Cassandra flushed as Alex straightened, grinning at the Seeker, as she looked at her now-husband, "But… but the wedding dress was poofy, Daylen!"

Daylen slapped a hand on his forehead, before giving her a grin that meant he gave up, "Fine, fine. If it weren't for the fact that I love you and that you look hot in armor, I wouldn't have agreed to it." He looked over at Alex, "But honestly, sister, do you have anything you can lend Cassandra that would make her presentable to her _wedding guests?_ "

Alex laughed as she went around the table with Cullen, as Leliana and Scout Harding shook their heads, leaving the room. "Hang on, I think I have a dress that might fit her. You go on upstairs, Daylen. We'll be right behind you."

Daylent let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, sister." He said and Alex winked at him as she dragged Cassandra upstairs to her room, and the Seeker was relieved to see that the dress Alex gave her was not as puffy as the wedding dress Vivienne and Josephine made her wear.

They returned to the party moments later, and Alex noticed that the rest of her party was relieved to see Cassandra in a dress again, especially since Alex, Maxwell and Daylen's adoptive father Bann Trevelyan was present. She could see Bull, Sera and Blackwall drinking at the corner of the reception area, while Vivienne, Josephine and Leliana were talking in the far corner. Varric and Hawke, whose manor they are currently using for the party, was on one table, fawning over her oldest daughter, Alona, who was looking very pretty in her flower girl's gown. Cullen was speaking to her eldest brother, Maxwell, and Daylen was once again at Cassandra's side, kissing her forehead as a reward for wearing a dress again.

At that exact moment, Alex felt a spot on her chest grow warm, and she looked down, smiling, as the crystal that held Dorian's sending crystal glowed. She opened the locket just as Cole approached, holding a child of no more than two months.

"Hello, Dorian." She said to the crystal as she made her way to the boy, a bard with a lute strapped to her back following him. She waved them over as she spoke, "I'm sorry you couldn't attend Cassandra's wedding. You should have seen her in her wedding dress."

"Don't worry, dearest." Dorian's velvety voice said through the crystal, "Maxwell is quite the sketch artist. He can draw what she looked like for me and we can laugh about it once he's returned to Minrathous." His voice chuckled, "Anyway, I just spoke to him a while ago. He told me you wanted me to meet someone?"

"Yes." Alex said as Cole gave her the baby, before turning to Maryden to get her a glass of water. She smiled as she looked at the child, cradling it carefully with her right arm as Cullen approached and helped her hold the child, using his left arm. Cullen smiled at the baby… at the bright amber eyes that peered up at them, and the short reddish hair on his head. The baby giggled, and Alex heard Dorian gasp, "Maker, Alex, you have another?!"

"Yes." She said, smiling as the child continued to giggle and coo cutely.

"What's his name?"

"Fenolas."

* * *

Skyhold was dark, as he thought it would be, after all, she had abandoned it a year ago. Whatever people lived there, they were now gone, taking with them whatever possessions they had, leaving only the bare walls and statues of the restored castle.

But still, he loved it there. The memories of staying in that place burned in his mind. All the faces he had met, all the laughter they had shared, the tales they had told… and all the people that had died.

He continued to roam through the castle, wistful, even going back to the rotunda, the paintings on the walls still present. He touched the walls with a hand, before lowering it, sighing heavily. He opened the door that led to the battlements, before he noticed something in the courtyard, making him run.

A statue of a wolf was there, but something had changed, making his eyes water. Someone had planted a shrub of Crystal Grace by the foot of statue, its flowers sparkling with dew, filling the yard with the scent of flowers. With regret, the figure bent over at the shrub, throwing his hood back, revealing a bald pate and pointed ears, and a face devoid of vallaslin.

"Alex…" Solas muttered as he bent and kissed one of the flowers, as a tear rolled down his eye, "Thank you… _vhenan_."


End file.
